Unmasked
by WritingGirl18
Summary: Catherine Hunter is a successful journalist in Gotham. Her life changes drastically after she meets Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser.
1. Chapter 1

"Not again! I said without pickles!" Bill took a big bite out of his burger in disappointment.

Catherine Hunter worked for WCX 8 - News Gotham needs - for almost a year but the sight of Bill, her cameraman eating a burger is something she has to yet get used to.

"What are you eating? Some salad thing?" He asked in disgust, gesturing towards her kale salad.

Catherine just smiled.

Her phone rang, she fumbled in her purse to get to it.  
>"Cat it's your favorite person," her assignment producer Peter announced in excitement.<p>

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hate you?"

"I don't know, maybe because after you turn your VOSOT and PKG on this and go live at five and six, I want you to cover something else?"

"That would be why. Go on."

"Bruce Wayne is holding one of his famous fund raiser parties for Gotham's candidate for Mayor. Now I know you can't stand Wayne, but this is a great way to mingle with Gotham's finest."

I might have mentioned my distaste for the eccentric billionaire from time to time. What I hadn't mentioned is that I was at the same time fascinated by him. It embarrassed me somewhat that I found him so attractive. Nothing about what he was doing with his life was attractive to me. A playboy. A partier. Showing off his wealth. A Wall Street guy. Shallow and spoiled. Nothing like his parents.

But whenever I see him on TV I get a shiver down my spine. He wasn't even my type. Usually money doesn't impress me but maybe he had even me wrapped around his finger.

Two very good reasons why I didn't want to go. Especially because of my silly crush. I was usually very sure of myself but I had a feeling he was someone who could make me nervous. But - not enough that I didn't want to do the exclusive story on it.

"Fine. I'm on it. When and where?"

"I'll text you the details. It's a black tie event by the way. You might wanna find Bill a suit." he chuckled.

"great."

"Oh don't forget a field tease for the robber story."

"Of course not"

I hung up and before I could inform Bill that he has to add 5 hours extra to his work day, Peter's text came through.

Wayne's apartment - 8pm.

"Reporting live in Gotham, Catherine Cook, WCX 8 News."

"And you're clear," Bill said who was pissed ever since he learned he was sticking around longer than he wanted.

"alright," I said while taking off my IFB. "See you at Wayne's in three hours."

He didn't respond but grumbled.

At my apartment I jumped into the shower and quickly got dressed up.

I picked a long deep green dress with a statement necklace. Curled my hair and gave my make-up a little bit more glam all while trying to not overdo it. I was on assignment after all. If I had my choice I would have opted for a little more daring dress to begin with and higher heels.

I was running a little late as always and jumped into a cab. The second I told the driver where to go I could feel my nerves. This was just silly. Why was I feeling this way? Turn it off!

Bill was already standing outside waiting for me.

"Ready to do this?" I asked

"No." He answered like a pouty little child.

"Great. Me too."

Everything about Bruce Wayne was grande and over the top. The second the elevator doors to his penthouse opened up it was like you were in a different world.

"holy shit!" Bill said. "I've seen pictures but this is badass. How cool is this guy?"

"Yeah...awesome..." I rolled my eyes.

A blonde, overly friendly lady in a suit walked up to me.  
>"Ms Hunter, so glad you could join us. I'm Amber Conner, the PR manager for this event. Mr Wayne will arrive shortly. Please feel free to set up wherever you want. We ask that you do all prior to the start of the speeches in about half an hour. Who would you like to speak to?"<p>

"Wayne" The name cam spouting out my mouth before I could even think. Why did I say that? Sure he was on my list but the most important person was Donald Greenwood who could be Gotham's new mayor.  
>She looked at me a bit surprised by the determination in my answer.<br>"My apologies, Mr Wayne doesn't give interviews. But I'm more than happy to connect you to some of our politicians."

I was hoping she didn't notice my embarrassment. I continued with a steady voice.

"If we could speak with Mr Greenwood that would be fantastic."  
>"Certainly, I get him right away."<p>

"Boy I had no idea you even wanted to talk to Wayne." Bill chuckled.

I sighed. The evening went off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

The interview with Greenwood went fine. He ran on an easy platform - Gotham is crime ridden, I'm your savior. But I did believe him. He seemed earnest even with his politician talk I could hear his passion for the city.

"Champagne Ms Hunter?" Alfred, Wayne's butler asked me.  
>"Thank you but I'm on assignme... Ah what the heck, thank you I'll take one."<p>

He smiled at me. He seemed like the grandfather you always wanted. But the whole concept of a butler confused me. A servant. He must like Wayne if he was sticking around for all these years.

"It's Alfred, isn't it." I asked after taking a sip of the way too expensive champagne.

"Yes miss, that'd be me." He replied with a genuine smile that could warm your heart.

"How is it working for Bruce Wayne?"

"It's an adventure Ms Hunter." He smiled at me again.

Adventure, interesting term to use.

In this moment I could hear a helicopter flying close to us. My news instinct kicked in. What was going on.

"Ah! Master Wayne is here." Alfred said.

Of course, he is making a grande entrance with his helicopter. If I was by myself I would have rolled my eyes.  
>"Excuse me Ms Hunter," Alfred said while attending other guests.<p>

The helicopter landed and out came Bruce Wayne with not one, but three models on his arms walking through the big class doors of his penthouse.

Of course, this shouldn't surprise me.  
>He held his speech as per usual it was short and to the point. Support Greenwood, he's a great guy bla bla<p>

"But enough talk, let's toast to the new mayor of Gotham city Mr Greenwood he said while tossing the whole glass of champagne at once."

My attraction to him was not as strong as my distaste for his show.

Greenwood started his lengthy speech. My eyes were still fixed on Wayne. And all of a sudden something changed in his expression. It was like he was wearing a mask and it began to crack. His eyes changed from cold and calculated to...open and sad. His smug smirk left his face for a serious look. Alfred handed him another glass of champagne. And as he slammed that one as well and wiped his mouth with his hand, his gaze caught mine.

I felt like I was caught daydreaming at my high school crush. Look away! Look away now! But I couldn't it was like he was locking me in his gaze. His eyes piercing through me.

"What else?" Bill asked me.

I jumped and took a deep breath like I was surfacing from water.

"Woah. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. What else do you need me to shoot?"

"Um..." I looked back in Wayne's direction but he was gone. "Make sure you have footage of Wayne."  
>"Believe me, I have all the footage of him walking in with these hot chicks on his arm. Man what I'd do to be him for a day."<p>

Don't remind me, I was thinking.

"You have mayo on your face." I noted while scanning the room for Wayne.

The evening came to an end, and Wayne was nowhere to be seen.

"So weird that Wayne just took off," I said almost more to myself.

"Probably having a threesome with those hotties. I know I would." Bill snorted.

That's the last thing I wanted to think about.

"Foursome. It would be a foursome Bill."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

While Bill was grabbing the camera gear Alfred walked by.  
>"Excuse me Alfred, is Mr Wayne gone for the evening? I was just wondering if I could ask him a few questions."<p>

"I'm sorry Ms Hunter, Master Wayne doesn't give interviews."

"I had to try."

"Very well Miss Hunter." He smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading everyone! I'm new to fanfiction so don't judge me too harshly. ;)_

On the cab drive back to the station I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes staring right back at me from across the room. It wasn't until then that I realized that I didn't' have any idea what Greenwood said in his speech. Good thing Bill recorded it.

I walked into the newsroom. Three of the guys were cat whistling at me.

"My my...look at you Cat."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah... You can give me crap later. Now I gotta get this package done. This day has been far too long already."

Alex, Dennis and Jacob were three really good guys. I knew Jacob had a serious crush on me but he was more like my little brother to me.

His eyes were still studying me a little too closely for my taste.

"I love the dress," Darleen said.

"Thanks."

I got right to editing and an hour later was done with the package.  
>"Sent!" I proclaimed excited.<p>

Peter came out of his office.

"Cat...Someone on the phone for you."

"Ugh! Who is it?"

"Bruce Wayne"

I felt my heart stop beating. The room began to erupt.

"Must have been that dress Cat," said Alex.

"Shut it." I said still in shock. Wayne never gave interviews, why would he CALL me?  
>"Put him through to the edit bay." I definitely didn't want to talk in front of everyone. They were too excited already.<p>

"Catherine Hunter" I answered the phone professionally. Thank God I can still say my name.

"Ms Hunter, this is Bruce Wayne."  
>"Mr Wayne to what do I owe the honor?"<br>"Alfred told me you wanted to do an interview. See I don't give interviews."

"So I've heard."

"But my new PR manager tells me, it would be a good idea. So... Does tomorrow at 8 pm work for you?"

I was speechless for a second that felt like forever.

"Um...yes, that is perfect actually. Where would you like to meet Mr Wayne?"

"At my penthouse if that isn't too much trouble for you?"

"No that's fine."  
>"Good. Oh and I have a condition though Ms Hunter. No cameras tomorrow. I want to run through the interview with you first."<p>

Damn it. That was one of my pet peeves.  
>"In exchange for exclusive rights?"<br>"Absolutely."

"Deal. I see you tomorrow at eight."

"Good night Ms Hunter."

I hung up and felt my hands shaking. This was going to be so awkward.

I opened the door of the edit bay only to find the entire news crew waiting for me.  
>"And?" Dennis asked.<p>

"Exclusive interview." I said quietly, trying not to make a big deal out of this. "Hell yes!" Deena said.  
>"But... pre-interview tomorrow evening."<p>

"Uhhhhh! Is it going to be Mrs Wayne soon." Alex asked smiling from ear to ear.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

The day went by extremely slow. I wanted it to be 8 o'clock because I wanted this interview behind me as soon as possible.

When my live cut ins were done for the shows at 5 and 6, I jumped in a cab back home.  
>This was really difficult to dress for. I wanted to look spectacular, which was childish of me, but at the same time I was on assignment.<p>

I opted for a tight black dress and nude heels. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies! Are you kidding me? I was going insane. This wasn't a date! This was an interview. He was probably there with five hundred other, more attractive women than me right now.

I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw but at the same time, I was no model. I put earrings in when my doorbell rang.  
>Who was that, I picked up the intercom.<p>

"A Alfred Pennigton for you Miss Hunter."  
>"What?"<p>

"He says he is the..."

"I know who he is... Thanks, let him know I'll be right down."

He is sending Alfred to pick me up? NOT a date Catherine, this is not a date.

I walked towards the black car.

"Good evening Ms Hunter," Alfred said while holding the car door open for me.  
>"Good evening Alfred. This wasn't necessary."<p>

"Master Wayne insisted."

Of course he did.

We got to his penthouse.  
>"Master Wayne is waiting for you Ms Hunter" he said while letting me off the elevator first.<p>

Wayne was standing at the window front looking out at the spectacular skyline of Gotham. He was wearing a white collared shirt, his arms crossed.

"Ms Hunter" he said while turning around. "thank you for making the trip." he said while walking towards me in big strides.

My knees felt like butter and my heart was racing. I was getting so annoyed with myself.

He was stretching out his hand to greet me.

"Nice to meet you in person," he said while shaking my hand firmly.

"You as well. And thank you for sending me a ride."

"Least I could do." he said while he was smiling at me. "Can Alfred get you anything?"  
>"Water will be just fine."<p>

He gestured at Alfred while placing a hand on my back and elegantly directing me towards the couch area. His hand was on my back for only a second but it made my butterflies go wild. Keep yourself together.

"Please," he gestured towards the black leather couch.  
>"Thanks." I said while sitting down. Alfred brought my water and him what looked like Whiskey or Scotch.<p>

"Whiskey?" I asked.  
>"Yes, going back to my Irish roots." He said while taking a sip not breaking my gaze.<p>

"I had no idea you're Irish."

"Well, as Amber tells me, that's why this interview is important. To get to know the real Bruce Wayne."  
>Ah yes, this was just good strategy on his part. See, it has nothing to do with you - I reminded myself.<p>

"Exactly!" I said while getting my notepad and pen out of my Coach bag.

Wayne leaned back in the couch, watching me closely as I opened the notebook.

I could see his biceps through his shirt. He seemed incredibly strong.

"Everyone knows you're into action sports. What is it that fascinates you about that? The adrenaline rush?"

He smiled at me, his eyes narrowing in on mine.

"Adrenaline is a great thing, wouldn't you say Miss Hunter?"

I was feeling plenty adrenalined up at the moment.

"What's your next adventurous sport then?"

"I don't know. I like to see where life takes me. I'm not a big planner."

"You have to be a bit of a planner to manage all your wealth and host enormous fundraisers for political candidates."

He smiled. I tried not to look at him directly. I was barely able to concentrate as it was.

"My business life is very different than my private life. I'm not much into politics but I do support a candidate when I see that he or she shows potential of improving Gotham."

"Is that what you see in Mr Greenwood."  
>"Absolutely."<p>

"Why is it so important for you that Gotham is - as you said - improving. Is it because that is your parent's legacy?"

The smile on his face vanished. His expression hardened.

"Not just that. Gotham is my home." He said matter-of factly.

"Some say you're not honoring your parents the way you present yourself in public."

I was surprised when I saw hurt in his eyes. He surely must know what people are saying about him.

All of a sudden he leaned forward, his face very close to mine.

"To that, Miss Hunter I would say" he said while looking to the ground. "They just don't know me." He looked up again straight into my eyes. A haunting look on his face. There it was again. That vulnerable look I saw at the party. I tried to look away but again I was spellbound.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred walked in and ripped me out of my dream state. "Someone on the phone for you sir. Sorry to interrupt."

"Excuse me." he said while walking away.

I was sipping on my water, my heart still beating fast. Pull yourself together! I heard his steps on the floor.  
>"I'm so sorry Ms Hunter, I have a business emergency I have to attend to."<br>Bullshit. Probably a party somewhere.  
>"Of course." I said quickly grabbing my things.<p>

He walked me back to the elevator. As I grabbed my notepad, I dropped the pen. We both went to grab it, our hands touching. Not breaking my gaze he stood up slowly handing me the pen back.  
>"Thanks."<p>

"I"m so sorry again about this."  
>"Oh don't worry Mr Wayne I'm sure you're a busy man."<p>

He was smiling at me as if he was saying - you have no idea.

"Sure you have more important matters to attend to than talking to a reporter." I said smiling.

He turned serious.  
>"Right now Miss Hunter, there isn't anywhere were I'd rather be."<p>

Heart. Stopped. Beating.

Was he joking? Was this just his way to wrap me around his finger? He must want something from me. Maybe he thinks I'm going to portray him in a better light if he gets me into bed. That's what it must be. But the way he looked into my eyes was telling me a different story.

"Ok..." I said after a really long time. Saying anything seemed really hard as I felt my voice tremble. Please tell me he didn't notice. Gosh he must think I'm so easy and pathetic. Like all the other women he preyed on.

I grabbed my my business card from my bag also to break his gaze.  
>"Here is my card, if you're still up for the interview."<p>

He smiled, then grabbed the card.

"Of course." He said while again looking way too deep into my eyes.

Alfred walked up.

"Oh I can take a cab." I said.

"Nonsense" Wayne responded. "That's the least I can do for all your trouble."

"Well thank you again Mr Wayne." I said while holding my hands on purpose close to my body. I didn't need any more skin contact with him.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Hunter," he said, his hands loosely in his pockets.

When the elevator doors shut I felt like I was surfacing again. I took a deep breath.

"Long day?" Alfred asked me.

"Yes, they're always long." I replied.

He smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**_  
><em><strong>I am mixing it up by telling the story from his and her viewpoint. Hope you like it.<strong>_

The elevator doors closed. He took a deep breath bracing his hands against the cold steel doors. What was he doing? He could not afford getting involved with her or anyone. Bruce Wayne might be able to get away with dating someone, but not Batman.

His brain was clear - this is wrong. But he could not stop seeing her. Ever since he spotted her at the Greenwood party. In a see of eyes, her dark brown eyes were all he saw.

He couldn't afford to have feelings for her. What if she found out? She is a reporter - the secret would be out and Batman dead.

More importantly - what if someone else found out and it would put her in danger?

It was all so wrong but yet he could not stop.

He had left the party that night to find distraction from her beauty. But he couldn't find any. Her face was haunting him. He had to see her again.

Having her at his penthouse to himself was almost too tempting. He wanted to share everything with her.

He put on the batsuit, ready to follow the tip he got from police.

"Can I get you anything Master Wayne?"

"A real whiskey Alfred." He pretended to drink in public to keep up the image of the playboy Bruce Wayne. She had bought it too. He hadn't had a sip of alcohol in years.

"You like her don't you?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce nodded and sighed. "I shouldn't. It's too dangerous."

"I think love is a luxury even Bruce Wayne can afford."

"Batman can't."

"Even Batman can. You just have to make sure no one knows Batman likes her."

"Easier said than done."

"Master Wayne," Alfred stepped closer. "I've known you all your life. No one can be completely alone. Not even Batman."

* * *

><p>It was another busy day at the station. The difference being that everyone in the newsroom kept teasing me about Wayne. Gotham's most wanted bachelor... Of course they were just loving this. When I walked into the office my desk was covered with cut-outs of Wayne and hearts.<br>"Ha ha - very funny." I smiled as I was starting to remove the images from my desk. Even when I looked at pictures of him I felt butterflies. Each time remembering every moment when he looked at me, touched me, said my name. I was hopelessly lost and it annoyed the hell out of me.

I had warned Peter that the interview might be on a different date, since our pre-interview was cut short.

I was sitting down to start my day when my phone rang. Number - unknown.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Good morning Miss Hunter." It was Wayne.

"Good morning."

"I still feel bad about last night. Can I make it up to you with a coffee?"

"Um...sure... Would that qualify as our pre-interview then?"

"Yes. That way we're still on track for the interview tonight."

_Perfect! Peter is going to love me._

"Sounds good. When and where should I meet you?"

"Alfred is already waiting for you downstairs."

The drive seemed longer than last time and it looked like we were going outside of Gotham.

"Alfred, are we going to Mr Wayne's mansion?"

"Not quite Miss."

"Where are we going?"

Alfred just smiled at me.

Great. A secret location was the last thing I needed for my nerves.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a private airport. And then I saw Wayne, in his perfectly white shirt, hands in his pockets, waiting in front of his airplane.

I was beyond confused. And beyond nervous.

I walked towards the Wayne.

"Morning." he greeted me.

"I thought we were going for coffee?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh we are."

What's with all the mystery?

"You know, when normal people say they want to go for coffee... They tend to mean the coffee shop down the road."

He laughed.

"True. But normal people also don't create tabloids."

"Tabloids?"

"Paparazzi are following me everywhere in Gotham. If they saw us, just us, having coffee together..." he smirked at me.

"So we're headed for Cuba then?"

He laughed again.

"After you." he said while placing his hand on my lower back again. Lingering longer than last time. I walked into his private jet. He sat down in front of me, our knees touching.

I started to get irritated by this.

"You don't need to impress me with your wealth, Mr Wayne. I know how much you're worth. I know where you are on the Forbes 100 list. I know..."

"Don't worry..." he interrupted me while laughing. "I would never assume that someone like you could be impressed with superficial things like money and airplanes.

"Someone like me?" I repeated.

"If I'd thought you were an ordinary reporter I surely wouldn't have picked you to do the story with. I looked into your impressive resumé... I know you're not interested in this." He said while gesturing around him.

"Huh, sounds like you have me all figured out Mr Wayne. What am I interested then?"  
>"Quite to the contrary Miss Hunter," he said while looking deep into my eyes again. "But I want to find out." he smiled at me.<p>

Could he hear my heart beat? It sounded like it was about to come out of my chest.

"Buckle up." he said. "It's going to be a short ride."

Half an hour later we landed on a secluded island with one big house on it.  
>"Your summer residence." I said. I had seen pictures of all his mansions in and around Gotham.<p>

"That's where the best coffee is."

God this felt like a date and I really didn't want it to. He had messed with my head enough. I was seriously concerned about how I could portray him objectively after all this?

"What is it like never having to worry about making rent, how to pay for the bills...?" I asked him.

"I never knew anything else." He responded. "What is it like to worry about money?"

"It sucks." I smiled.

He laughed. "I think I could find relief in the fact that I'm not responsible anymore."

"Responsible?"  
>"With power comes responsibility. Money is power. How can you watch your city burn while you're drinking champagne?" he asked while looking out the window while we we're approaching his summer residence.<p>

"Pardon my candor, but isn't that exactly what you're doing sir?"

He looked at me like I trapped him in a corner. And just like that his facial expression changed again. Back to the mask.

"Am I? I guess I am. I just love buying toys too much Miss Hunter." he grinned at me. But his words sounded hallow, like a line that had prepared. What was he hiding?

* * *

><p>This was a mistake. Alfred had him convinced that this was the right decision. He wanted to believe it was the right decision. But as she was sitting across from him looking at him with interrogating eyes - he was well aware of the fact that she might have figured out well before he has a chance to get to know her.<p>

He had slipped. Letting his guard down. Telling her too much about himself instead of the fake Bruce.  
>But what was he thinking would happen? He can't be with someone trying to get to know them, while he remains fake and distant. He might have to figure out a quick exit strategy for this.<p>

* * *

><p>The drive from to the house was short but it felt forever because Wayne was staring out the window in silence. I must have offended him with my comment. It was a hurtful thing to say, but the image of him chucking one glass of champagne after the other at the party... He hadn't done much with his wealth for this city. Did he not see the irony in his statement? I felt bad about the comment and was trying to engage him in a conversation again. With little success. He was far away in thoughts.<p>

We arrived at the mansion. This time he didn't put his hand on my back, just walking into the door after Alfred opened it. The tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said. "Sometimes I just spout out things without thinking before speaking... I shouldn't have said it."

It seemed like he was barely listening to me. He looked at me confused, as if I just woke him up.

"Nothing to be sorry for Miss Hunter. I was just thinking about a business plan of mine."

Lie.

"Ready for that coffee now?" He asked with a fake smile on his lips.  
>We sat in the living room with views of the ocean.<br>"This is a beautiful home Mr Wayne."

"Thank you. It belonged to my mother's family." He said still deep in thought.

"please." He said while pointing at the couch.  
>I took a seat. He sat down, this time far away from me. I never felt this uncomfortable in my life.<p>

Alfred brought us coffees.  
>"So," I asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "What's so special about this coffee?"<p>

"The machine is imported from Sicily in Italy. There are only five in the world. They're said to make the best espresso." He said while watching me take a sip. "So I bought two."

"Wow this is excellent. Where is the other one?"

"At my mansion in Gotham."

His answers were short. How was I able to get him out of his shell again?

I grabbed my notepad.

"You've spoken negatively about Batman before. As someone very invested in Gotham's safety, what do you think about him?"

"He is a masked vigilantly. Nothing more and nothing less. No one in this city should be above the law."

I scribbled down "masked vigilantly" on my notebook.

"And you Miss Hunter?"

I looked up. "I feel safer with Batman around Mr Wayne."

His eyes flared up to me, holding my gaze.

"He might be thinking he's above the law, but if that what it takes to get justice and get those behind bars that belong bars..."  
>There he was again, his face returned to the warm and open eyes.<p>

"Not many share your opinion Miss Hunter."  
>His words didn't match his expression. He seemed to be relieved by my statement.<p>

"No one ever is." I smiled.

He laughed.  
>I felt myself relaxing in my seat. He was finally snapping out of it.<p>

"So, I don't want to step on your toes tonight Mr Wayne." Granted I already had. "I usually don't give out pre-prepared questions but I know this is your first nation-wide televised interview. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
>I handed him a sheet with questions.<p>

He didn't take the paper and smiled.

"I'm not worried about that Miss Hunter."

"What are you worried about Mr Wayne?"

"Making you uncomfortable."

Oh God... Did he notice? Was it that obvious that he was making me nervous?

"More coffee?" He asked. I nodded.

* * *

><p>"I feel safer around Batman." The words echoed in his mind as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to shield her from any harm that could come to her. He wanted to hold her in her arms.<p>

"More coffee Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.  
>He nodded in thought.<p>

"Sometimes when we open our hearts to someone, the whole world opens up to us." He said while making coffee.

Bruce didn't say anything and returned to the living room.  
>She was standing by the glass doors, looking out to the ocean. Her dark brown hair loosely lying on her shoulders.<p>

She was petit, maybe 5"4 and everything about her seemed so delicate. He knew she was able to look out for herself but that didn't make him want to wrap her in her arms any less.

* * *

><p>I heard his steps approaching again. His presence made me very self aware. How I was holding myself. My movements. I felt like he was watching my every step.<p>

He stood right next to me looking out to the waves breaching shore, his arms touching mine. I was very aware of the contact. Would he be able to feel my heart beat through my arm? Probably not.

"What a breathtaking spot." I said quietly.

"I've never brought anyone here." He said while still looking at the waves.

It felt like an electric shock went through my body. I looked at him in utter confusion. He didn't move. Didn't clarify.  
>"More coffee," Alfred said while walking in. "Actually, let's make that to go Alfred. Miss Hunter is a busy woman, we don't want to keep her all day."<p>

"Very well sir."

He walked me to the door.

"I will see you tonight then." He said.

"You're not flying back?"

"I'm going to enjoy the water while I can."

An image of him in the water flickered through my mind. I quickly tried to shake it out.

* * *

><p>He felt like he was playing with fire. Being around her was all he wanted to do. But he knew it was not a good idea. Maybe he would just have to make do with giving her interviews every once in a while. How many interviews could he give before it seemed obvious though?<p>

* * *

><p>When I got back to the station I felt like I came back from a different planet. Did that really just happen? Did I just have coffee with Bruce Wayne on a private island that he had "never taken anyone" else to? It seemed so much like a date but I was positive that it couldn't be...<p>

"A WXC 8 exclusive - Bruce Wayne opens up in his first ever interview..." I heard the promo in the background.

"I hope you're not planning to run that before I have even done the interview. He can be flaky."

"Of course not," Peter said. "We're just getting ready. How was it."

There are so many answers to that question.

"Good."

He looked at me. He clearly needed a more detailed answer.

"I wanna play the Batman vs Greenwood angle. He's anti-Batman and pro-Greenwood. Meaning he believes Gotham needs to be cleaned up with law and order."  
>"Nice one. What about his parents?"<br>"Don't want to go to deep on that one. He shut down completely after I tried that angle."

"Huh."

It was showtime. Luckily a pre-recorded interview. I was in the studio where Bill and two other tech guys were setting up lightening. I heard the door open.  
>"Miss Hunter? Mr Wayne for you." The secretary said while opening the door for him.<br>"Thanks Andrea."

He was wearing a full suit with a sapphire colored tie and had more gel in his hair.

"Where is your PR person?"

"He's here."

I looked around. He smiled and pointed at himself.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "So when you said your PR person thought it would be a good idea to get more publicity..."  
>"I meant that I think I should get more publicity."<p>

I laughed.

We started recording and he seemed more relaxed than I was. I had interviewed many people before, politicians, celebrities... But it was different with him. He made me nervous and I couldn't make it stop.

I asked him about Batman and he gave a very eloquent description of why Batman was not the right answer for Gotham.

His answers were however too polished. They didn't sound like the Bruce Wayne I spoke with earlier.  
>He sounded too self loving. Too arrogant. I wanted to break him out of the theatrics but I didn't know how to.<p>

"What do you say to critics who say you're not honoring your parents legacy." I regretted the words the second I said them. I could see a flicker in his eyes.

"My parents have done wonderful things for the city. I"m honoring their legacy in my own ways. And there is nothing wrong with enjoying life at the same time Miss Hunter." He said while smiling. It was his fake slick smile. I however could see the real Bruce in his eyes. The sadness. Or...I was just imagining something in him that he simply wasn't.

"Thank you very much Mr Wayne. We'll be back after this."

"And cut."

The lights were turned off and I could still feel his eyes fixed on me. What did he want from me?

* * *

><p>The interview went according to plan. He kept fostering the lie by telling the world he hated the Batman. Who would suspect him to be Batman then? It was harder though to keep telling lies to her. This would be it. No more. It was idiotic of him to think he could have the chance to a normal life. He gave that up when he put on the cape. As long as he is Batman, he cannot have people in his life. It would be hard to stop seeing her, but it would be much harder to see her in harms way because of him.<p>

She walked him to the exit. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of vanilla from her hair. She is going to fall in love with a very normal man, who can offer her a very normal life. Not madness. Not killings.

* * *

><p>When I walked him to the exit I was wondering if and when I would see him again. It just dawned on me that now, that the interview was behind us, there was no reason for him to call me. I wanted to keep walking just so I wouldn't have to say goodbye but the exit door was just a few more steps away.<p>

"Well I guess that's it." I said, waiting desperately for him to say something. He just nodded with a smile on this face. Of course he wouldn't say anything. What was I expecting?

"Thank you Mr Wayne for the interview."  
>"The pleasure was all mine Miss Hunter." He said before exiting the door. He was buttoning up his blazer, Alfred opening the car door for him. Then he went into the car. And just like that Bruce Wayne was out of my life again.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you everyone for reading, following and favoring this story. Reviews more than welcome. :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. __  
><em>_DISCLAIMER: The way I decided to divide up chapters, Bruce will come across as a jerk. But believe me, he'll turn around again. I wanted to explore the internal turmoil of Wayne and his side of the story (and his reasoning for his actions) will follow in the next chapter. _**

It's been a week since the interview and I could not get Wayne out of my head. I had tried. Work was a welcoming distraction but unfortunately Wayne was already part of the news and whenever his face flickered over the TV screens, I felt my heart racing.  
>"Drinks tonight?" Alex asked while leaning on my computer screen, smirking at me. Alex thought a little too highly of himself in all matters, including his looks. It irked him that I showed no interest in him so he used every situation to flirt with me.<p>

"Who is going?"

"Everyone."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.  
>"I'm serious. Dennis, tell her."<br>"It's true. We're going for drinks tonight." The bigger-build, quiet man responded from his desk without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Sure. I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Not seeing her was harder for him than he had thought. He missed her presence, her smell, her laugh, her eyes. He went back to his fake persona of Bruce Wayne during the day.<p>

"Alfred," he said to the butler while reading the paper over breakfast. "Have you heard much about the Russian ballet that's in town?"

"They're said to be one of the best In the world. Would you like me to get tickets sir?"

"No," he said while getting up. "I want the entire Russian ballet on my yacht."

Alfred grinned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>They had picked one of Gotham's newest 'it' bar. I was ready for a night out with colleagues, cocktails and distractions. My brain needed a serious Wayne-break. I walked up the stairs to the bar, loving the look of new body con dress I had just bought a week ago. Who knows - maybe I was going to meet someone who would make me forget all about Bruce Wayne. As Gotham's cool summer night air breathed new energies into me, I heard two women obnoxiously laughing. And then I saw him. Wearing a black suit with a black tie, he walked down the steps with three women on his side. I've seen Wayne like this before; on TV, in the papers, and even in real life. But something about seeing him after our interviews and time together…something about that was oddly painful.<p>

"Mr Wayne."

He turned instantly around and his smug smile vanished, his hazel eyes staring at me in disbelief, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Miss Hunter." He replied while walking towards me, smiling again but with less arrogance this time.

"Night out in the town?" I managed to ask while glancing at the three drop-dead-gorgeous women who were walking towards his Lamborghini.

He stared at me for a moment. Why wasn't he saying anything?  
>"You look beautiful."<br>The comment took me by surprise. Why would he say that? It definitely was not the semiprofessional tone he used to have with me over the last few days, nor was it the arrogant player tone.  
>"Thanks." I managed to say, looking at him confused.<p>

"All this," he said while gesturing at the girls and the car. "This is not me."  
>He was like an endless puzzle. Whenever I thought I had him figured out, he would introduce another piece that would not fit. This wasn't him? What does that even mean?<p>

"Then what is?"

Wrinkles filled his forehead, his jawline hardened. He started to open his mouth when the girls in the car kept yelling his name.  
>"You better get back to your ladies Mr Wayne."<p>

A sad smile wiped over his face.

"Sure you don't want to come for a spin with us?"

Very.  
>"I have to return to my friends." And with that I turned away from him and made my way to the bar. I was going to need a lot more cocktails than I had initially thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Taking the three ballerinas out was the perfect set-up. Paparazzi followed his every move. He bought the most expensive champagne in the house.<p>

"Where else can we go?"

He started walking out with them, pretending to have a great time.

"Mr Wayne."

Her voice tore through his theatrics and sunk straight to his heart.

"Miss Hunter." He said, unsure what mask to put on for her. He tried to force a fake smile but it was so hard to pretend he was someone else whenever she was around. He didn't know why.

"Night out in the town?" She asked looking at the three ballerinas.

He didn't know what to say. He felt a little school boy who was caught stealing something. He forgot how stunning she looked in person. Her dark brown hair in loose curls on a form fitting grey dress.

"You look beautiful." He said it without thinking about it and he saw her surprise and confusion in her expression.

"Thanks." She said, still staring at him with confusion.

He wanted to tell her everything right now. He couldn't stand the way she looked at him right now. He saw her disgust In her eyes. She despised this "side" of him and he didn't blame her.

"All this," he finally said gesturing at the ballerinas, laughing in his Lamborghini. "This is not me."

"Then what is?" She asked tilting her head to her side.

How was he going to answer this. He wanted so desperately.

"Bruce! Come on!" The ballerinas yelled at him.

"You better get back to your ladies Mr Wayne." She said with a smile.

What else could he say? Why should he say anything? This is what he wanted. He wanted her to believe in the lie and she had fully bought it.

He tried to return to his persona and put on a facade of a smile while he felt like he was about to crack on the inside.

"Sure you don't wanna come for a spin with us?" He said with a big grin on his face.

She smiled at him like she was pitying him.

"I have to return to my friends." She said while turning around.

He was about to stop her, turn her around and say something. But what was there to say? All he managed to say in agony was a "good night", as he watched her walk into the restaurant without him.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I ran into Wayne. I was trying to shake my ridiculous feelings for Wayne. Seeing him with the ballerinas was a harsh reminder of reality. When I saw him walking out of the restaurant wight the girls in his arms, it felt like someone had stabbed me. All I managed to say was his name, which I don't even know why I said it. But when I did and when his gaze finally met mine, his facial expression changed dramatically. As if he had taken off his mask.<p>

Silly me for thinking any of that though. I was still annoyed at myself for letting myself believe anything might really happen between us. But more than that - I was annoyed at myself for falling for him.

Work was a welcomed distraction but I couldn't escape him entirely.  
>"Billionaire Bruce Wayne just took the entire Gotham ballerinas on his private yacht," the news anchor read. Pictures of him surrounded by women flickered over the screens.<p>

Great... I was so annoyed with myself. Annoyed that I had feelings for someone like him. I felt like an idiot.

"Cat?" Peter said. My work day was officially over in an hour but I felt he was about to add more hours to it.

"What?" I stuck my head into his office. The way he smiled at me was bad news for me. I sighed. "What can I do for you?"

He turned the screen of his computer so I could see it. The headline of the online press release he was reading said 'Wayne hosting PR event for Greenwood'. God damn it!

I sighed. "When is it? I see if I can get a camera crew..."

"Tonight."

"What?"

"It's tonight Cat and you're on the Wayne beat."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know earlier. They just sent the press release out."

"What? That makes no sense. Why?"

"Well, that's why you're going." He smirked at me. I wanted to die.

"Bill is already on his way. It starts in an hour."

"Where?"

"The Met. Your boyfriend has money."

My eyes flared up in him in anger.

"Relax Cat. I'm just kidding."

I went back home to change and wrap my head around going to another of Wayne's events. The thought of seeing him again made my stomach twist. A mixture between butterflies and anxiousness.

I chose a Fuchsia colored dress with a grey necklace and grey heels, sprayed on some perfume and headed out the door. The cab was flying through Gotham's night and I wasn't ready for this in the slightest.

Bill was waiting for me at the entrance of the Met.

"How do you think he's gonna appear today? In a jet?"

"A jet cannot land in the middle of the city Bill." I said while checking my phone.

"I feel like he can make anything happen."

"It's money bill. It's not him that makes anything happen. It's his money."

"Boy you really can't stand him, can you?" He said while chuckling.

I wish the answer to that was that simple.

We walked into the room which was not really set up like a press conference but more like a party with a stage. It had round tables with white table cloths. What was this?

A waiter walked up to me.

"Champagne?"

Champagne at a press conference? This was so Wayne. "No thanks."

"Non-alcoholic cider?" He asked.

I hesitated.

"Heck I have some champagne!" Bill proclaimed.

"On the job?"

"Relax! Who's gonna find out?"

"I'll have some cider thanks."

I scanned the room. There was a podium on the stage and "I believe in Donald Greenwood" fliers everywhere.

"Let me figure out where we can set up." I said to Bill.

"Miss Hunter!" It was Amber.

"So glad you could make it. Let me show you to your table."

"My table? I'm sorry, I'm here to cover the event."

"Yes, yes. The camera will be right next to you. No need for you to stand in those heels though. They're gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks." I was so confused.

She walked us to a table all the way at the front.

"The event will start shortly." She said.

"Any information you could give me at this point?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

There were name cards on our seats. This was the strangest PR event I've been to.

Bill set up the camera.

"Dude lighten up this is sick. Check out the menu." Bill said.

"We're not going to eat here Bill."

"What a shame I was hoping you could join us for dinner." His voice tore right through me. I turned around and he was smiling at me. His hands in his pockets. His suit tailored to perfection, the black tie highlighting his dark hair.

"Mr Wayne, good to see you again." I managed to say somehow.

"Have you eaten yet Miss Hunter?"

"Um... No I haven't."

"Then it's settled. You have to stay for dinner. No excuses. Plus the steak is exquisite."

"I'm not sure if I have time. I have a deadline."

"I'm sure your producer will understand." His voice was very determined.

"Dude I can bring the footage back to the station." Bill said.

Thanks Bill! There goes my excuse.

"There! Problem solved. What was your name?"

"Bill...Peters."

"Mr Peters saved the day. Enjoy the show Miss Hunter." He said while leaving.

My gaze followed him through the room as he was shaking hands with people.

"Duuuude." Bill said while laughing.

"what?" I asked annoyed.

"Fucking Bruce Wayne has a crush on you!"

"What the hell are you talking about Bill?"

"He wants you to stay for dinner? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you stay for desert if you know what I mean."

"Bill shut up."

He kept laughing as he set up the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Bruce Wayne."

Wayne entered the stage, standing far away from the podium. His hand in one pocket, the other on the microphone.

"You all know I'm not a man of many words. I'm new to the politics game. But I do know how to through a party." The audience was laughing. My heart was pounding. "so please enjoy The booze and the food. Politics needs a little bit more fun in it, don't you think?" Applause again. "But I asked you here tonight for a specific reason. Ibelieve Gotham needs someone who is standing up for justice. Especially now that we have a man out there with a mask who thinks he's above the law. We need Someone like Donald Greenwood."

Greenwood walked on stage. Applause again and he was shaking hands with Wayne. While he was taking the podium, Wayne walked off the stage.

I tried to focus on Greenwood's speech.

"I'm announcing my candidacy for Gotham Mayor.."

"Good speech."

I turned to see who just took a seat next to me. It was Wayne.

"He's much better at speeches than I am." He said while grabbing the menu.

I hadn't paid much attention to the fact that the seat next to me had been empty, nor that it was the only one without a name on it. Now I was just speechless. Why was he sitting next to me.

The evening felt to last forever. I couldn't focus on anything Greenwood said because all I could think about was Wayne sitting next to me, not taking his eyes of me.

I went to the bathroom. I needed a moment without him staring at me. What was going on? Why was any of this happening. I stared at myself in the mirror trying to snap out of this. It was just beyond ridiculous. Sitting so close to him made my head spin. Yet, he was one of the most repulsive men in Gotham. What was the matter with me?

I put lipgloss on and tried to focus my energies on the job. I left the bathroom feeling more myself again. More in charge of the situation. As I was walking down the hallway I felt more secure again in my step. I got this.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into a room. Wayne. I didn't even understand what was happening or what room I was in. He Closed the door and In one swift move pressed me against the wall with his body. His lips covering mine. His hands on my face, drawing me closer to him. I didn't even know how to react or what to do. He seemed to know exactly what to do on the other hand. His tongue parting my lips, searching for mine. My brain went on auto pilot and I placed my hands on his body. I felt his hands all over me, his lips burning with urgency on mine. His hand wandered up my leg. My brain was coming back from auto pilot. This was wrong. You can't have sex with him. Especially not in what seems to be a storage room of some sort. I'm not a cheap fling. The thought was formulated but for some reason I couldn't say it out loud. His hand kept moving up while his lips were gliding to my neck. His hand touched my panties.

"Stop!" I said, surprising myself that I was finally able to say it.

He stared at me confused. I'm probably the first girl to say no to him.

"This is not me Mr Wayne. I'm not some cheap fling." I moved my dress down again.

He was still leaning with one arm against the wall, staring into my eyes.

"Is that what you think this is?" He finally asked.

I stared back at him, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I can't get you out of my head."

I pushed him away. "Does this normally work for you?" I said while I was getting my baring.

"Does what work for me?"

"Telling girls that it actually means something? Does that usually make them all gooey eyed for you? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

He looked hurt which confused me even more.

"Wow, I had no idea you held me in such high regards."

"It's nothing personal Mr Wayne." I said while turning around and grabbing the door handle.

He pressed his hand against the door, holding it closed.

"Tell me you don't have any feelings for me. Tell me I'm just imagining this between us." He said while standing directly behind me.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

He came even closer, his face next to mine, his hand on my stomach.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

His lips on my neck again. This felt so good. My brain was screaming at me. Screaming to open the door and get out of here. But I was very close to throw reason out the door. His hand drew me closer to him.

I gave up. I turned around and kissed him. He drew me closer and pushed me against the wall again. His hand continuing where it left off. This was a huge mistake. But I couldn't stop. I could feel his erection against my leg. He pulled down my panties and opened his belt. This was a really bad idea. He pushed himself inside me. I gasped for air, trying not to make any noise. I wrapped my legs tighter around his midsection, my hands on his back, tracing the strong muscles flexing under his jacket with every move.

"God you feel amazing." He whispered in my ear out of breath.

He kissed me again passionately. His movements intensified. I buried my hands in his biceps as I went over the edge. He followed me quickly, muffling his groan in my neck. After a few seconds he looked at me, his dark eyes staring straight through mine.

And all of a sudden it seemed like he snapped out of it. Like a curtain went down. Something changed. He let slowly go off me, handing me my panties.

I had a bad feeling. He zipped up his pants, closing his belt and didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. I'm a world class idiot. I felt a giant lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry this wasn't very gentlemen-like of me." He finally said while fixing his tie, still not looking at me.

"I didn't think of you as a gentlemen to begin with." I said, trying to snap him out of it.

He smiled but still didn't look at me. God I was stupid.

"So who goes first?" I asked, regaining my strength in my voice. His eyes finally shot up at me in confusion.

"Well we can't leave together. Either I leave first and you follow a minute later or the other way around. So who goes first Mr Wayne?" I said with my arms crossed in front of me.

His eyes were filled with sadness. He just made no sense to me. He smiled at me defeatedly.

"Ladies first." He said.

I nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." He said, looking on the ground again.

"I'm sorry you deserve better." He said.

What a stupid comment. I wanted to scream. Instead I stayed calm. "We get what we deserve Mr Wayne."

His eyes shot up at me again in pain.

I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me, walking back to the main room. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Bill said when I returned.

"Let's go." I said scanning the room nervously. I felt so embarrassed and stupid.

"Let me just finish my desert."

"Fine I meet you at the station."

"Geez what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just want to get back to cut the package."

He nodded and got up, grabbing the camera, looking at me suspiciously.

As we walked down the hallway, Wayne was stepping out the door. I had hoped to avoid this moment.

He moved one hand through his hair before seeing me. His eyes looked haunted and defeated. His eyes snapped quickly at Bill who was looking at Wayne closely.

"Thanks for joining us tonight Miss Hunter. Mr Peters." He put on his fake smile again.

"Thanks for having us Mr Wayne." I replied while I kept walking, not looking at him.

Stepping outside the Met I felt like I came up for air again. As we were waiting for a cab, I took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine." I responded trying to hail a cab.

All I wanted was to go home and drink a lot of wine and forget this just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter starts with his perspective of events. Hope you like it. Please keep reviewing! Thanks everyone! **_

This was all so he could see her again. All he wanted was to see her again, talk to her, sit next to her, be close to her. He knew she would have to cover an event like this. Greenwood was also a good man, worthy of his support. But this was all so he could see her again.

And yet, as he was sitting next to her, studying her every move, it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He wanted to taste her.

When he saw her walking through the empty hallway, the nagging voice in his head gave in. He couldn't control himself any longer. He quickened his step to catch up with her and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her. Her lips were soft, her breath fresh, she tasted sweet, her skin was silk like. She drove him mad and he wanted more. He pushed his hand up her leg and touched her silky panties.

"Stop!"

He looked at her, her eyes piercing through his.

"I'm not some cheap fling Mr Wayne."

_Fling?_

Her words tore right through him. He wanted her to believe he was disgusting and apparently he had succeeded.

She walked towards the door,grabbing the door handle.

_She can't leave. Not yet. _

All he needed was one night. If she left now, he had to go back to being Batman and being alone. But right now, right here he could pretend like he had a future beyond the cape. At least he needed for her to acknowledge that they could be something.

He pressed his hand against the door, holding it closed while standing directly behind her, smelling her hair.

She didn't move. He moved closer to her body, placing his face next to hers. Her eyes were fixed on the door.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

All she had to do was say it and he would be out of her life. Maybe she bought his playboy image fully and hated him.

In that moment she turned around.

It felt even more incredible than in his imagination, her delicate body collapsing underneath his movements. He wished this moment could last forever but reality caught up with him. This was it. He can't see her anymore. And after what he's about to do to her she won't want to see him anymore. This was the last time he could kiss her.

He let slowly go off her, trying to put on his Bruce Wayne fake persona. He needed to seem distant. Like he doesn't care. And it worked. He saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. He felt awful. But he couldn't say anything to her. He needed her to hate him.

She left the room and he felt empty. He placed his hands on the door, leaning his head against it. Agony was tearing through his body. She was the first person that meant something to him since Rachel. _But look what happened to her - _he thought_._ And all because of him.

He couldn't put Catherine in danger. He took a deep breath and opened the door. She was walking down the hallway. It hit him again how incredible she looked. He wished this was a different universe. One where they could be together. One where he could walk up to her and kiss her and walk down the hallway together hand in hand. He noticed Bill staring at him. He needed to put on his fake persona again. It seemed even harder to do with her around now.

* * *

><p>A week without any Wayne news was a much needed relief. Cutting that video of the PR event was painful enough. Each time I saw him on the screen, images of us in that storage room flickered through my mind. Creating both, butterflies and agony at the same time.<p>

Samantha Miller, my best friend from childhood days lived unfortunately all the way across the country. It made it hard to talk to one another as often as we wanted to but we tried to stay in touch as much as we could.

If there was ever a time I really needed to talk to her it was now.

"Hi gorgeous!" She smiled at me on my laptop through skype. "What's new in Gotham?"

"Ah… You know… Trying to stay out of trouble."

"I sense boy trouble. Spill it."

I sighed.

"I may have been an idiot."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"I had a one-night-stand." I continued.

"Welcome to the 21-century Cat. That's your big dilemma?"

"No, that's not it."

"What then?"  
>"I had sex with Bruce Wayne." Even saying it felt ridiculous.<p>

Sam almost spit out the wine she had just drunken.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide open.

"I know…"

"This is amazing! What? When? How?"

"Amazing? How is this amazing?" I questioned.

"Ms I-hate-arrogant-Wall-Street guys has a one-night stand with THE arrogant Wall Street guy himself."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I need more details. When? How?"

"At a PR event…in a…storage room."

"Go Cat!"

"Not really."

"Why? Was it bad?"

"No. It wasn't bad. It was…amazing. But that's besides the point."

"What is the point?"

"This is just so not me."

"What is? Having hot sex with cute guys? Yeah, sounds terrible."

"I'm not a cheap fling!"  
>"Who said anything about cheap. Look, if you were a guy everyone would high-five you. Sex isn't that different for men and women. Society just wants us to believe it is."<p>

"Are you a feminist now?"

She chuckled.

"Hell, if Beyonce is one…so can I! All I'm saying is, really, the worst-case scenario here is that you had a hot one-night stand with a hot guy. In my books, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

She had a point.

"Ok, but I still need a lot more details here. You can't tell me you had sex with Bruce - the prince of Gotham - Wayne and then not give me all the juicy details."

I laughed.

"Fine." I said while I took a big sip of wine before telling her the story.

* * *

><p>Alfred shook his head as he saw Bruce stitching himself up again.<p>

"How often do I tell you to let me do this?"

Bruce looked up at the old butler.

"I don't know what you're making such a fuss about. I do an ok-job."  
>Alfred sighed, putting down the tray with food while grabbing the needle and continuing where Bruce had left off. Ever since Bruce had met Catherine, he wasn't the same anymore and Alfred could tell. He liked her, but told himself he couldn't see her.<br>"I think it's time to invite her for dinner." The old man said while stitching the gaping wound.

"Who?" Bruce asked absently.

"You know who. Ever since she came in your life you're making yourself miserable."

"I'm fine."  
>The butler studied the face of the young man closely. The young man had dark circles underneath his eyes, looking even more exhausted than normal.<br>"You like her and now you're going out fighting even harder than you have before to punish yourself for it. As if by fighting off Gotham's underbelly, you can fight off your feeling for her. But love doesn't work like that Master Wayne. We don't choose who we fall in love with."

"I can't Alfred. If anything happened to her…"  
>"You have to start living your life. There is not another one. You're waiting for years beyond the cape that might never come if you're not doing something with the time you have right now."<p>

* * *

><p>The weekend couldn't come soon enough. My conversation with Sam had made me feel a little better but I realized it wasn't so much the fact that we had a one-night stand that upset me. I had developed a full on crush on the guy, which was just down-right foolish and I was getting frustrated with myself over it.<p>

I walked towards the steps of my apartment on what turned out to be a beautiful fall evening in Gotham. I was looking towards the top of the trees and changing leaves as I was walking closer. When I looked back to the steps of my apartment, I almost let go of my keys. Wayne was sitting on my steps.

"Hi." He said, smiling in his $2,000 suit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not coming any closer.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Nothing to apologize for. We're all adults here Mr Wayne." I said while grabbing my keys and heading past him towards the door.

"Let me at least explain." He said while getting up.

"I don't know what exactly needs explaining Mr Wayne. We had sex. End of story."

"Give me 10 minutes and then I'm out of your hair."

I sighed.

"I can be persistent." He said grinning at me.  
>It was like nothing ever happened. It seemed like had been on a date and he forgot to call me on time. It seemed like he didn't remember we had a one night stand in a closet.<br>"If we wait outside your door any longer, photographers might get a glimpse of me outside your apartment…"

"Fine come in."

"I like your place." He said while walking in and looking around.  
>"Ok, let's get this out of the way. You're here to apologize for…what? Treating me un-lady like? That is usually not at all what you do?" I said while standing at the opposite end of the room with my arms crossed.<p>

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"What?"

"Have you eaten yet."  
>"Mr Wayne…"<p>

"Please call me Bruce… I feel like we're definitely on a first name basis."

Nothing he did made any sense. He was hot and cold and I could never tell which one I was going to get.

I sighed in frustration.

"You said you wanted to apologize…"

"I am, with good wine and good food." He said as he pulled out a bottle. I hadn't even seen the grocery bag.  
>"Mr Wayne…"<p>

"Bruce"

"Bruce!" I was getting frustrated but he still had a smile on his face. "Can we cut to the chase of whatever this is? Why are you here."  
>"To apologize. Do you have wine glasses?" He asked while opening the bottle.<br>"Do you honestly think you can just show up here with a bottle of wine and I'm going to have sex with you again?"  
>"Seems your experience with men was rather negative."<br>"No, my experience with you was."

His eyes shot up to me again. "Touche. Which is why I'm here to apologize." He said while finding the wine glasses and starting to pour wine in them. "I noticed you like white."  
>I was shaking my head in disbelief as he handed me the glass.<br>"Cheers to my first sip of alcohol in years." He said.  
>"Good one."<br>"I'm serious."

"I see you drinking at every event."

"You see me drinking… What am I drinking though?"

"Whiskey. Champagne… The list goes on."

"Or is it cider and apple juice?"

I looked at him confused.  
>"I'm not here to apologize for having sex with you." He said while smiling at me. "In fact, I'm not one bit sorry for pulling you into that room."<br>"Why are you here then?"  
>"I'm here to apologize for lying to you." He said while handing me the glass of wine. Speechless, I took it.<p>

"Cheers." He said while taking a sip. "That's a really good year I heard."

"Lying about what?" I said still not sure what was happening.

"About who I am. I'm not the Bruce Wayne you see in public. That's not me."  
>I remembered the night when I ran into him and he said <em>"All this. This isn't me." <em>

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm playing a role. A role to keep the media occupied and far away from who I really am."

"Why? What do you have to hide?"  
>"Nothing. Only my privacy, which I value very much. So if I pretend I'm this playboy, arrogant, over-the top billionaire…then the public won't be interested in the rest."<p>

"And what is the rest?" I asked while looking directly into his eyes.  
>He smiled softly at me. "That was the appetizer… For more of my boring life story I need some food in me. You like sushi?" He asked while going back to the bag he brought.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following etc.! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Of course the sushi he brought was not from a place down the road… It was from the number one Japanese restaurant in town.

We were talking for a while, but I was still not sure what he really wanted.

"So… We had food. What else is there to Bruce Wayne? Eccentric billionaire?"

He laughed. "Yeah… That one stuck. It works though." He leaned back, loosening his tie around his neck.

"Why are you here?" I asked while getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

"To apologize." He said while following me, bringing the rest of the dishes to the kitchen.

"No, I mean why are you here?" His gaze held mine. "An apology does not turn into wine and dinner unless you wanted to have wine and dinner. So, why are you really here." I asked while focusing on the dishes.

All of a sudden he put his hands around my hips.

"I'm here to see you." He said while pulling me towards him. I felt my body freeze underneath his touch. I couldn't move. I told him we wouldn't have sex! I should stop this, but all I wanted was to give in.  
>His hands covered mine, which were holding onto the kitchen counter for dear life. His lips on my neck, he moved his body closer and closer to mine.<p>

"No." I finally said. He instantly let go off me. "What in the world is wrong with you? Why is it this weird back and forth with you? You're hot, then you're cold. I have no idea what you want. Is it just sex? That's fine. But then you come over and bring wine…"

"I lost someone." He interrupted me.

The revelation took me completely by surprise.

"She was…well… I thought she was the one. It was complicated between me and her…" He cleared his throat, still looking on the floor, his hands in his pockets. "And then she died. Car jacking gone wrong… You know how this city works. They never found him. The man who put a bullet though her. But it wouldn't have mattered. Anyway…" he took a deep breath. "I haven't been with anyone since then." A sad smile wiped over his mouth and he looked at me. "That's me. That's the real Bruce Wayne. A little less glamorous a lot more broken."

I was standing motionless in my kitchen, not knowing how to respond to this. A sea of emotion washed over me. His eyes looked haunted and now it made a lot more sense that they did.

I walked up to him until I was standing an inch away from his face. He looked at me without moving. His eyes looked even more pain-ridden than normal. Like a thousand shattered pieces of glass. I placed a hand on his face and looked at him for one more second before leaning in to kiss him.

His arms wrapped around me like a security blanket. The kiss was different than the last time. It was gentler and softer. But behind it I could feel the same urgency.

I opened the tie around his neck. He stopped the kiss and looked at me closely.

"You sure?" He asked, studying my expression closely.  
>I nodded. In one swift movement he drew me closer to him again, kissing me passionately.<br>I started opening the buttons of his shirt when he suddenly picked me up. He seemed insanely strong. _What was up with that? _I had dated excise-obsessed guys before and they were strong, but not this kind of strong. It seemed it took him no effort at all to pick me up. Like I was a fly.

I studied his facial expression closely. His jawline was hard, his lips in a tight line.  
>"Are <em>you <em>sure?" I asked.  
>His eyes focused in on me. He laughed.<p>

"Are you kidding me? There's nothing I want more than you right now. Just making sure this is what you want. An hour ago you were very clear on the whole no-sex thing."  
>"An hour ago my opinion of you was very low."<p>

"And now?"  
>"Still pretty low, but it has improved." I smiled at him.<br>He laughed.

"I guess we've made progress then." He said while setting me down in the bedroom.

I hadn't even noticed he was still holding me in his arms. Now he was standing in front of me, his eyes fixed on me.  
>"We don't have to do this. That's absolutely not why I came here tonight." He said while looking closely into my eyes.<p>

"Absolutely? That's a strong word." I smiled.

"Well…" He laughed again.

I opened the zipper of my dress.  
>"I'm sure." I said while dropping the dress. His eyes were glued to my body. He swallowed hard and looked at me again before pulling me towards him again.<p>

He kissed me passionately while we collapsed on the bed. His lips wandered down my neck as he removed my bra. He stood up and took of his jacket, kicking off his shoes while still staring at me intently. I got up and continued unbuttoning his shirt. When I started to take it off he interrupted me.

"Wait." He said while opening his cuffs.

"You're all sorts of wrapped up." I said glancing at the expensive looking cuffs that had BW engraved.

He laughed. "Gotta keep the ladies guessing."

I laughed as he was pulling me towards him again. Our skin touched and sent a shiver down my spine.

I took off his shirt and he kissed my neck. His hand in my hair he pulled me towards him and kissed me while lowering me carefully on the bed, his hand wandering down on me. I felt my body rocking against his touch. His lips wandering down to my breasts. I snatched the sheets and cried out as I went over the edge.  
>He stood up, opened his belt and dropped his pants. As I looked at him I noticed the scars and bruises all over his adonis-like body.<br>"Bruce…" I said in a worried tone while tracing one particularly nasty looking scar.

"Turns out extreme sports aren't that easy on your body." He said smiling at me. This did not look like extreme sport. It looked like he was a professional fighter on the side. He noticed the change in my mood, cupping my chin and directing my gaze away from his broken body. His eyes full of desire.  
>"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that's the first thing you noticed when seeing my naked." He smirked at me.<p>

I laughed.

In one quick movement, he pressed me against his naked body, kissing me. He lowered himself over me again, slowly pushing himself inside me.  
>This time I was able to make as much noise as I wanted. But that wasn't the only thing that was different this time. His movements were slower, softer. As he thrust himself inside me deeper, I took a deep breath and he covered my moan with his mouth. My hands on his back, I traced his strong muscles. Maybe I was imagining it, but he seemed more than just regular strong. This could support my fighting theory. His breath was getting heavy and irregular, his skin covered in sweat. His movements slowed down as he looked me straight into my eyes, holding my gaze while moving my arms over my body and holding them in place. Now that he all but stopped his movements I could feel my body almost vibrating underneath him. Don't stop! What was he doing? An almost lovingly smile swept over his lips. Just now I realized this was the most open, vulnerable look I had seen on him.<p>

"Why are you stopping?" I asked breathlessly.

"I want to take it all in. And I'm incredibly close…so…" He said, kissing me again and thrusting himself deeper in me, my hands clamping down on his.  
>"So…" he said stopping the kissing and movements again. "So I thought I draw this out as long as I can." His hot lips on mine again, one hand going down on me. My already vibrating body could only take so much more. When I was about to go over the edge he stopped. Come on! He saw the frustration in my eyes and laughed.<br>"Impatient." He noticed, kissing my neck.

"Bruce," I sighed breathlessly in almost a pleading tone.

His movements increased. My body was begging for release and he was finally complying, thrusting faster and deeper. I cried his name as I went over the edge. When I opened my eyes again he was smiling at me like a child on christmas eve.  
>"You look so hot when you come." He said, kissing me again. His movements increased once again, this time I almost couldn't take it. I buried my hands in his back. He let out a deep groan as he emptied himself inside of me, his body collapsing on me for a split second. Even then, I could feel the heaviness of his muscles almost suffocating me.<p>

He lifted himself off a little again, staring deeply into my eyes again and smiling. Was he shaking?  
>"Are you ok?" I asked.<p>

He laughed. "Believe me, never been better." He leaned in to kiss me again, before rolling off me.

Now came the awkward moment of truth. Was he just going to get up, get dressed and go? Was he going to stay? What did I want him to do? I felt like there was a connection between us and he even said that in the closet… But… With him I never knew what was going on his mind.  
>I looked at him lying next to me. His eyes closed, his chest moving up and down evenly. Was he asleep? As if he heard my thought, he opened his eyes.<br>"Hey." He smiled at me.  
>"Hey." I responded softly.<br>Should I get up and get dressed first to make this less awkward? It seemed he heard that thought as well and pulled me towards him into an embrace, kissing my forehead.

This was so not how I thought this evening was going to go.

His breath became deeper and more even, his arms around me heavier. I glimpsed up to him. Now he was asleep. Slowly, I lifted his arms and got off the bed. I looked at him in all his naked glory. Well done Cat - I thought to myself before grabbing something a little more comfortable to wear.

I poured myself another glass of wine and was reading the news on my iPad while snuggling onto my couch. This turned out to be a much better evening. I opened the Gotham Gazette site and the first story caught my eye.

_Mob Gets Funds From Secret Overseas Bank  
>(Gotham) The three main mafia gangs currently operating in Gotham receive all their funds from the same secret bank, a source familiar with the mobs finances said.<br>The funds cannot be accessed by the Gotham Police Department since they are located overseas, the source went on explaining.  
>Gotham's police chief Jim Gordon would not comment.<em>

The money was their way of surviving. Find the money. Kill all gangs in Gotham. It was pretty simple. Only problem - how would you find it?  
>Bruce slung his arm around me, kissing me on the head. I turned to face him.<br>"You're awake."

"Sorry about that."  
>"Nothing to be sorry for." I replied as he sat next to me on the couch. He had put his pants back on but, luckily for me, had left his shirt off.<br>His hair looked less groomed than normal, more tossled. I liked it.

"Fascinating read?" He asked, pointing at my iPad.

I shrugged. "If you're into that sort of thing." I had no idea if he was interested in anything else than sports, women, cars and money.  
>He grabbed the iPad from me, frowning as he was reading it.<p>

"Huh." He said. I swore I could see his muscles flex for a second, but I was probably mistaken.

"What?" I asked.

"Seems rather straight forward then. Get the money, get the bad guys."  
>That's exactly what I thought.<p>

"Only…" he interjected "It's never that easy, is it." He sighed, still in deep thoughts. This was once again I side of him I had never noticed before. I tilted my head looking at him intently, trying to figure out the puzzle that was Bruce Wayne. He caught my interrogating glance and immediately handed me back my iPad with a sheepish smile.

"You love your job, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, every job has it's downsides. But I love journalism. I don't think I could not be a journalist."  
>He nodded.<br>"You?"

He raised his eyebrows.  
>"Um…" He was searching for the right words it seemed. "I hate it." He laughed.<p>

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I know you won't believe it, but big money isn't my thing. All these boring business deals… I'd rather someone else make them for me. And often they do." He laughed.

"Then why do you do it."

He shrugged. "For my parents. For the city." His expression grew more serious again. He immediately seem to shake it off again and turned to me again.  
>"Tell me more about you."<p>

"What do you want to know?" I asked, taking a sip of courage from my wine glass.

"Any ex-boyfriends I need to be aware of? Just so I can prepare myself in case I get knocked out by a former flame." He smiled teasingly.  
>"Seems like you can handle your punches well." I said looking at his body.<p>

He looked down on himself. "That? You should see the other guy."

I laughed.

"So?"

"Fine. Um… Let's see. There's no one you have to worry about. No one would punch you."  
>"That is a relief." He smiled.<p>

"Ha! Yeah… Um…" This was making me more uncomfortable than it should. "There was Alexander."  
>"Alexander…" He said while leaning back. "I feel like this is going to be a long list."<br>"Not at all!" I protested.

"Go on." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Alexander. He was my first serious boyfriend. We met in college. Well, I was in college."

"Oh boy."

"Shut up." I said while pushing him, which did not move him at all. Geez why was he so strong?  
>He laughed.<br>"He was a bit older than me."  
>"I figured."<p>

"Do you want me to tell the story or what?"  
>"So impatient. I'm sorry. Go on." He grinned at me.<p>

"So yeah, he was 10 years older than me. We met…bla, bla… were together for 2 years. I thought he was the one. We were about to move in together and then he lost his job and decided he needed to focus on his career."

"What an idiot." The anger in his voice took me by surprise.  
>"Yeah, worked out for the best. And then there was Josh…"<p>

"Josh rings trouble."

I smiled softly. "Needless to say it didn't end very well. He is an actor/ artist/ photographer. Also quite a bit older than me. We were living together for 3 years… Then he decided he needed to move to LA and… Well, we just grew slowly apart I guess."

Bruce was looking at me closely. He could tell that Josh was the more serious relationship of the two and still closer to my heart.

"Ok. Noted. Keep an eye on Josh."

"And Alexander…"

"I'm not worried about him." He said grinning at me.  
>It irked me how well he could read me while I failed miserably at reading him.<p>

"Ok your turn."

"Quit pro quo." he agreed

"What was her name?" I regretted the question the second it left my mouth.  
>His face immediately filled with sorrow. Deep frowns forming across his forehead.<p>

"Andrea." Another emotion swept over his face that I could not read. Why was he so confusing.

"We grew up together. Were friends for a long time. We started dating in high school for a short while before she moved away to attend a prestigious boarding school upstate. Then I didn't hear from her for a while. She came back to Gotham years later and we reconnected again. We were together for about a year."

"What brought you two apart?"

He looked at me in thought. "Work." He responded and I sensed not to ask any further questions on the matter so I let it slide.

"Anyone else?" I switched topics.

"No one serious really. I've dated quite a few girls. But more casually than anything else."

Was I casually-dating-girl?  
>"So… You said you're not a playboy."<p>

"I'm not." He said in a reaffirming voice.

"What do you do with the girls then?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me in surprise.  
>"What do I do with them?"<br>"Yeah, you take them to a party, get them all liquored up and hot and bothered and then you drop 'em at the curb?"

He laughed out loud. "I don't drop them at the curb. But yes, I've disappointed many of them. Some get very angry actually."

"Do tell."

"One girl, Natassja, she was just furious when I didn't - and I'm quoting here - want to fuck her in my car. So she started screaming at me, got out of the car, scratched the whole side of it with her house keys and then laid herself on the hood crying."

"Oh my God!" I was laughing so hard I felt wine was coming out of my nostrils.

"Did she pay you back for the car?"

He waved his hand. "Not a big deal."  
>Not a big deal. Refurbishing a Lamborghini cost probably more than 2 months rent.<p>

"I'm sure you have your fair share of driving guys insane." I felt myself blush under his intense gaze.

"Ha…" I took a sip of wine, which was probably the best wine I've ever had. "Marc was pretty funny. He went to college with me. He had a major crush on me, that I knew. So we were at this birthday party and when I left he insisted on sharing a cab with me, even though he lived on the other side of town."

"Bad move Marc." He said while filling himself a glass of wine.

"Well, he invited himself inside my apartment…"  
>"Invited himself inside…?"<p>

"Glass houses…"

"Touché." He smiled and took a sip.  
>"Well, I was telling him over and over again that nothing would happen."<br>Bruce's facial expression did not go unnoticed.  
>"Not fair! Totally different circumstances!" I said.<p>

"I didn't say anything."

"Aaaanyway. I told him that I would go and brush my teeth and when I come out he is either on the couch in the living room or out of my apartment. So I'm entering my bedroom, and he's lying on my bed… NAKED."

Bruce almost spit out the wine.

We talked like this all night long. Before I knew it, the clock read 5 a.m.  
>"Gosh, is it really already 5?" I asked confused.<br>Bruce seized up my gaze as if he was trying to decide something. Then, he suddenly pulled me towards him, covering my lips with his.  
>I melted in his arms.<p>

"The night is still young." He whispered in my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

I woke up, his arms still tightly around me, resting my head against his stone hard chest. I turned to look at him. He was awake and smiled at me.  
>"What time is it?"<br>He checked his watch, which probably was worth more than my apartment. It was a very tasteful, dark silver wristband with a navy blue cover.  
>"7:15. I'm late."<p>

"Late? For what?"

"Work."

"It's Saturday."

"I told you my job sucks. I have a potential international business deal. The markets never sleep unfortunately."

Who was I to talk? My hours were insane and nothing was holy to news. Weekends, holidays…you name it.  
>I nodded and was about to get up, when he drew me towards him again.<p>

"Five more minutes." He said, his arms wrapping around me, his lips brushing against my cheek.  
>It felt so familiar. As if we've been doing this for years. Some 12 hours ago I was about to throw him out of my apartment and now…<p>

I tried to get up but his strong arms held me in place. What was up with his strength? This was starting to freak me out. It was like he did not even notice that I put my whole body weight into getting up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's been five minutes. I don't want to make you late."

He sighed. "Fine…" His strong grip loosened and I got up and started getting dressed.  
>"Stop staring." I said, noticing his glance out of the corner of my eye.<p>

He laughed. "Guilty as charged. You're hard not to stare at."

He was straightening his tie in the mirror.

What was I doing? What did I want? Was I interested in a relationship with him? With Bruce Wayne? The thought made me shake my head at myself.

Fixing his cuff links he looked at me closely.  
>"You're ok kiddo?" He asked.<p>

"Yes. Fine. International business meeting…" I quickly switched subjects, smiling at him. "You let me know if anything news worthy happens, correct."

"Ha! So this is what this all about for you." He came towards me, pulled me towards him until his face was inches away from mine. "You're just using me for my connections."

"A girl's gotta eat." I said teasingly.  
>He laughed looking straight into my eyes again. The way he looked at me gave me goose bumps.<br>"God I wish I didn't have to leave." His hot breath hitting my lips, he kissed me passionately again, his arms flexing around me, holding me even tighter.

"Have a great day." He let go off me and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>When he left her apartment he felt like a breath of fresh air. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. There was a lightness to his step that he forgot he even had. Usually there was only darkness. Now there was a glimmer of hope. Light at the end of the tunnel. Hope for a life after Batman.<p>

As he was dreaming of a future with her, reality caught up with him. There was little chance of a normal relationship at this point.  
>He couldn't even tell her the truth about Rachel, making up a fake name -Andrea- and story. He knew he had to share something real about him with her to give this a shot. His pain was real, even though it didn't match the story.<p>

Everyone knew Batman tried in vain to save Rachel. If she knew what Rachel meant to him, she might be able to put two and two together. The connection to Batman was too close.  
>So more lies… He hated lying to her but what was his option at this point?<br>Alfred had him convinced to give this a shot, but he was still worried that his connection with her might put her in danger. He wanted to believe Alfred that this was the right thing to do because all he wanted was to be with her.

* * *

><p>I was back at work myself. On a Saturday. I had a hunch to follow the money trail. It would probably lead nowhere but I had to look into it. I was researching banks and their CEOs. Who could it be? But there was nothing. Nothing that stood out. Frustrated I closed my laptop and took another sip of my coffee while glancing at the TV I had on mute. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV up.<p>

"The international business conference is being hosted in Gotham next week…"

A picture of an asian business man flickered over the TV. Of course! International! Why didn't I think about this earlier? The money had to be kept off-shore or at least protected by a bank that operates outside of Gotham.  
>Grabbing my phone I dialed Zack's number. We went on only two dates but I kept him close since he was my contact for anything financial.<p>

"That's a surprise," Zack answered his phone.

"Hey Zack."

"Miss Catherine Hunter. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Can you run me through some financial stuff."

He laughed. "Some financial stuff. I probably can. What is it?"

"Meet me for coffee in 5?"

"Fine… I have a meeting at 2…so I don't have long."

"Great! You're the best."

"What's your financial dilemma?" Zack asked while studying my body a little too closely for my comfort.

"International banking laws." I responded while sitting down.

He raised his eyebrows, his blonde hair hitting him almost in the eyes as he was doing it. "Go on."  
>I took out my notepad.<p>

"Say I was doing illegal things on the side…"

"Should I be worried."

I smiled. "And say I wanted to keep my money in a bank…"

"Why would you want to do that?"  
>"Because Batman can take my money if it's not secure."<p>

"ok… Even then, there would be no bank that would just take your money. It's probably in unmarked bills. Banks don't take unmarked bills. There would be no way."

"Say the banker was also a bad guy. He makes bank letting the bad guys stash their cash in his bank. How could he get away with this?"  
>Zack shrugged. "He couldn't."<p>

"What if…he stored his cash at an international bank. There wouldn't be any trace would there be?"

"I guess not… Cat…what the hell is going on?"

"What is the most lenient international banking market?" I ignored his question.

"Well… There are a few. Switzerland, Luxembourg, China…"

"How could you proof the connection between a bank here and in say China?"

"I have no idea. I'm not a detective Cat."

"right… Would there be any paper trail?"

"Not very likely if they try to keep everything off the books."

"Who is the number one bank in China right now?"

"Bank of China." He sighed.

I scribbled the name down on my notepad. "The international business conference… Would the CEO of the Bank of China be here for that?"

"Yes, he's already here."

"He is?"

"Yes, I figured you knew. He's meeting with Wayne Enterprise today about a business deal."

_Motherfucker!_

"You don't say."

"It's kept on the down low but the markets are going crazy already. This could be great for Wayne's stock price."

I leaned back in my chair shaking my head in disbelief.

"Are you alright Cat?"

"I'm great. Thanks for the coffee."

Why was I not surprised that Wayne did not tell me about this meeting. This was the definition of news worthy…

How was I going to get to Mr Xang? I just wanted to see the look on his face when I asked the question. That's all I needed. I attached a small camera to my jacket. How was I going to get in, let alone talk to Xang?

I arrived at Wayne Enterprise. The building was massive, a giant black marble counter in the entrance surrounded by white marble and glass. A blonde receptionist welcomed me.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprise. How can I help you?"

What in the world was my strategy here? She probably knew who I was or would get suspicious if I used another name.  
>"Hi, I'm Catherine Hunter from WCX8…"<p>

"Oh of course! I've seen you on TV. You look so much smaller in real life."  
>"Yeah I get that a lot. My heels are my best friend… Anyway I'm here to interview Mr Xang and I'm late… Could you let me up?"<p>

"I can't without proper authorization Miss Hunter."

"I understand."

"I could call and check?"

"Sure."

This wasn't working.  
>"Hi, I have a reporter here. Can she come up on 3 to do an interview with Mr Xang? Uh, huh…"<p>

"Don't bother."

I said while turning around.

"But Miss Hunter…"

"I just realized the interview is tomorrow. I'm so forgetful."

The third floor. How could I get up on three? I walked around the building and saw a fire escape. This was getting incredibly ridiculous but I had a hunch… I couldn't stop. This outfit was definitely not meant for climbing but I did it anyway. The door was indeed open. I entered a long, sleek looking hallway. I was praying to all the gods that I was not going to run into Wayne. Just when I thought that I heard his voice echoing through the hallway. Quickly I hid behind a door. He was walking towards me and he wasn't alone. I heard multiple footsteps.

"Mr Xang it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine Mr Wayne. I hope we can build a strong friendship between China's Bank and Wayne Enterprise."

"I have my people contact your people."

The two parted. Slowly I leaned forwards. Wayne was headed back to his office, while the others were headed for the elevator. This was my chance. Swiftly I moved towards the elevators, hoping Wayne wouldn't turn around. I stood next to what looked like an army of asian men in expensive suits. The elevator moved up, floor by floor and I was hoping Wayne was not coming back.

Finally the doors opened and I slipped into the elevator with them. Now that I was here, I realized I'd rather follow them to see where they are headed than confront Xang.

They were getting out in the parking garage. I walked by them and checked which car they were getting into. A black suburban. I walked quickly and jumped into my car, which was parked outside. I was waiting for them to leave and followed them. They might just be going back to the hotel… What was I expecting them to do?

* * *

><p>Wayne left the building, still in thoughts about what to do about Xang. He had to brought down, but he was so slick. How could he get him? As he was walking out, he overheard the receptionist babble on about something insignificant to a guy from security.<p>

"Good night Mr Wayne," she said while interrupting her story.

"Good night." He said while looking on his phone.

"Anyway, can you believe it? I met THE Catherine Hunter?"

Wayne stopped in his track.  
>"I mean she is so much tinier than on TV. I thought she'd be tall…"<br>Wayne turned around. "Did you say Catherine Hunter was here?"

The blonde receptionist looked at him wide-eyed. "Yes."

"When?"

"Um… Like an hour ago? Or maybe less than that. Let's see…"  
>"What did she want?"<p>

"She, she said something about an interview with Mr Xang but then she said she got the dates wrong and left."

He couldn't believe this. Or maybe he shouldn't be surprised.  
>"Whenever Miss Hunter is in the building, you let me know immediately."<br>"Yes, sir." She looked at him nervously.  
>Now he had to find her and find her fast.<p>

* * *

><p>I was right, Xang just went back to the hotel. This was a dead end. What was I even doing here? What did I think would happen?<p>

In that moment I saw Xang exit the building again with one of his men. Bingo. I started the car. I've never even followed anyone. What in the world was wrong with me?

We were driving for a while and I tired to keep distance between us so it wouldn't be obvious I was following him.

We were getting into the shadier parts of town. I was right! My hunch was correct.  
>The car stopped a few houses down the road. I decided to drive past him to make it look less suspicious. I parked around the corner and quickly looked around the corner to see where he was going. The big asian man he was with knocked on the door. Slowly I was walking closer. Not sure what to do when I was there.<br>"What are you doing here?" A dark, raspy voice asked and scared the living hell out of me. I jumped, looking around but not seeing anyone. After a few seconds I saw him, crouching on a fire escape. Batman. He looked terrifying, his eyes black. His jaw line hard.

"I'm…. I'm working on a story."  
>"This is not a story. This is a crime scene." His voice was vibrating through my bones.<br>"So you know?"

"Of course I know. I've been keeping taps on him. These guys are trained killers. You can't just walk in there and say hi."  
>I felt silly. Of course I couldn't. I looked down the road where the two men had long disappeared.<p>

With one quick jump the Batman was standing next to me, towering over me like a dark shadow.

"What did you expect to learn from them?"

"I don't know." I lowered my head.

In one quick movement he snatched the camera from my jacket. How did he even see that.

"Sorry… Can't let you keep that." He said while smashing it in his hands.  
>"Do you have a ride?"<p>

I nodded and turned to my side… "It's right over…" And as quickly he had emerged he had disappeared again. I walked back to my car still shaken by the gravely voice and mysterious appearance of the Batman. I'd seen him on TV, but seeing him in reality was a whole new thing.  
>I didn't get much, but he did confirm my theory. Now I just needed the evidence to support the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Wayne was working in the storage unit for hours, when the voice from Alfred interrupted his train of thought.<p>

"If I didn't know all of your bank account details backwards, I'd think you're a homeless person."

Wayne looked down on himself. His dark grey t-shirt was sweaty and torn at a few places.

"It's not how you look, it's how you feel. And I just feel like a million bucks." He said sarcastically while looking at security footage from Wayne Enterprise on his screen.

Alfred followed his gaze and saw a picture of the inquisitive reporter.  
>"Ah! Miss Hunter came to visit you." He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.<br>"She knows about Xang."

"I'm not surprised. Like I said, she has the smarts you're lacking sir."

"She followed him! She could have gotten killed."  
>The butler listened to the concern in Wayne's voice.<p>

"But she didn't."

"I don't understand why in the world she would be so stupid."

"That's right. Luckily you wouldn't know anything about putting yourself in ridiculous danger."  
>Why was he arguing with him over this? "I am trained! I know how to fight! I am better and stronger than any of them."<p>

"That may be so. But like you, she is following her heart."

"Look into Zack Sniderman for me." He said while looking onto another screen.

"Who is…?" Alfred was staring at security footage of a coffee store.  
>"Cat knows him… She talked to him minutes before she went to Enterprise. I need to know who he is."<br>"Are you interested in his character or his love life?"

He was biting his lips into a tight line. "Who Miss Hunter spends her time with is none of my business."

"So just spying on him for sole professional reasons then?"  
>Wayne looked up to the old butler in frustration.<br>"How did you get the footage anyway?"  
>"I tracked her cell phone back. Calls she made. Texts she sent."<p>

"Again for sole professional reasons." Alfred said grinning.  
>"I need her to be safe. That might not be the most professional reason, but that's all I got." He said while getting up.<br>"And where are you going, sir?"

"To talk to her."

"Could I suggest something, sir?"

Wayne turned and looked at him in expectation.  
>"A shower. And maybe a tie, since you're there for pure professional reasons."<br>Alfred was enjoying this way too much for Wayne's taste.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my laptop not sure what to do next. I had called Gotham PD but of course was not getting anywhere. They pretended they'd never heard anything like it before.<p>

I needed something to proof this. I couldn't go on nothing.  
>My door bell rang.<br>"Ms Hunter?" The security guy from downstairs asked me on the other end of the phone. "A Mr Wayne is here to see you."

He found out…

Wayne was standing in front of my door and looked as handsome as ever. He was wearing a navy blue cashmere sweater, his hands in his pockets, not saying anything but looking at me intensely.

I let him in. He walked to the window, standing there for a second still not saying anything.

"So… You're at my business and you don't say hi…."

"I figured you'd be busy."  
>"But you figured I wasn't too busy for you to trick my receptionist into God knows what and then climb up the fire escape and hide in an elevator with one of the most powerful business men on the planet?"<p>

"How do you..?"  
>"We have security cameras." He smiled at me.<p>

"Oops." I tried to be cute. He didn't look mad, more concerned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to watch a movie…"  
>"Cat." He interrupted me his eyes filled with worry. Thank God he didn't know about the rest of my night. He'd be much more worried.<p>

"I was working on a story. I'm sorry."  
>"A story involving following Xang? Doesn't sound very safe to me."<br>"Why? He's a respectable business man. You're about to strike a multi-billion deal with him."

His eyes narrowed in on mine. "How did you…?"  
>"I have my sources. Especially since I obviously can't trust you to give me information on this."<p>

He smiled at me. "Fair enough. So what do you think you have on Xang?"

"Have on him? What do you mean? Is he shady?"

"You tell me."

This was like a battle of the minds. It was as if we both knew the same thing but waited for the other one to say it first.

"Nothing. I just wanted an interview."  
>"An interview by breaking into a building and following the person?"<p>

"That is journalism Mr Wayne. Only the boring interview subjects actually agree to be interviewed."  
>"Ouch!"<p>

"Nothing personal."  
>"I could have you arrested for trespassing, you know." He said smirking at me and walking slowly towards me.<br>"I could post a story about Wayne Enterprise doing business with a shady banker."

"Shady? What gives you that impression?"

"The fact that you're standing in my living room, worried about me interviewing him."

He was standing inches away from me, his eyes studying my face.  
>"I guess I'm just worried about <em>you<em>." He drew me closer, his lips touching mine.

"Promise me to be careful."

I nodded.

"What would keep you from working on this story?"

"Are you asking me to not do my job?" I asked flustered.

"No," he was shaking his head. "I'm asking you what you would need to stop getting yourself into trouble over it?"  
>"Evidence. Proof that he is doing what I think he's doing."<p>

"Ok," Wayne sighed while checking his watch. "Come meet me at Wayne Enterprise in an hour. I can give you what you want."

"So… You DO know?" I asked confused.  
>He didn't say anything but smiled at me. "Don't be late." He pulled me towards him again in one swift movement, covering my lips with his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>I arrived at Wayne Enterprise on time. I had changed into a black leather skirt, a white silk blouse and my Salvatore Ferragamo cashmere coat in light pink.<p>

This time the blonde receptionist immediately called Wayne and this time, there was no delay in me getting to the third floor.

A young and eager assistant walked me down the hallway into a long room. There was a giant window front, overlooking Gotham, and one long glass desk.  
>Wayne was standing at the windows looking outside, his hands in his pockets as I entered.<p>

"Mr Wayne, Miss Hunter is here for you. Do you need anything else?"  
>"That'd be all Jim." He said, still looking out the window.<p>

I walked closer to him and he finally faced me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi gorgeous." He said.

"Hi. I'm kind of sad that I didn't get to climb the fire escape this time."

He laughed.

"Have you ever tried it?" I asked, taking advantage of his light mood.

"I have not."  
>"You're missing out." I continued. He laughed again and then concern wiped over his marble-like features.<p>

"Alright…" He said while sighing. "Back to business." He turned to a folder on the desk. "This is it." He slid the folder towards me.

I grabbed it and started reading.

"It proofs that Xang has the mobs life savings in one bank account, which is tied to the bank the Joker robbed a while ago. I'm working with the cops on this so here is my one request on this."

I looked at him in anticipation.  
>"We're about to bust him… So I need you to hold off on the story until we do so."<p>

"Got it."

"I have to have your word on this."

"Of course! I want to have the story… Not destroy it!"

"Good." He nodded while staring out the window again.  
>"I have a question… Why are you thinking about doing business with Xang when you already know all of this?"<br>"I'm not. I just wanted to get a closer look at his books."

"Clever." I smiled at him.

"I'm not just pretty looks." He said jokingly.

"So… But from what I know about international financing… Xang is in China. He's leaving tomorrow… How is the Gotham P-D arresting him overseas? They have no jurisdiction there."  
>"Not my deal. I was just helping them get information on Xang."<p>

"The Batman could do it."

His jawline hardened. "Maybe. I don't know what they've got planned."

I didn't believe him.

"Thanks! This is…an amazing story. Can't wait to have the exclusive story on this. But you don't know when it will happen?"  
>He shook his head. Guess I have to talk to Gordon… He's not my biggest fan.<p>

"That's a beautiful coat." Wayne said suddenly, walking towards me.

"Thanks. That was my birthday present to myself." I still couldn't believe I paid that much money for a coat.  
>His hand brushed over the soft cashmere of my coat, slowly opening it. His hands slipped underneath it, pulling me towards him, his lips melting on mine.<p>

"I always wanted to use this desk for something else than boring business deals." He said as he was guiding me towards the glass desk.  
>"Couldn't someone walk in?"<p>

He shook his head while his hand wandered down on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story. The next chapter is loosely based on events that happened in DK _**

**_Hope you like it_**

"That is quite a story." Peter said after I told him about the Xang connection.

"You don't believe me."

"Look, I bet he is a corrupt bastard. Most of them are. But do I think he has the mob's life savings? No."

"I thought you might say that." I pulled the folder Wayne gave me out of my Coach bag.

"What is this?" He asked while starting to read.

"Proof. Gotham PD is about to bust him so we can't run the story before they catch him."

"Cat, he's in freaking China. Gotham PD can't do anything."

"No they can't which is why the Batman has to do it."

"Give me a break. Now you think the Batman is going after Xang in China."

"I don't _think _anything. I _know._"

"How?"

"Can't say."

"Who is your source."

"I can't tell you."

"So you expect me to run the story on good faith?"

"No, I gave you proof." I pointed at the folder. "Now do you want the story or not?"

* * *

><p>He had to go to China to get Xang soon. Everything was in order, Lucious had all his new toys lined up. The hard part was going to be the cover. He needed a believable cover for both the public and her. The public one would have been easy, but now he could not take ballerinas on a yacht... At least not without losing any chance with her. So what would be a good alibi?<p>

"A business meeting sir." Alfred suggested.

"Must be quite the offer that I would fly half away around the globe to talk to someone."

"How about an energy project. Something you have to see for yourself like solar."

"That's not a bad idea. I get photographed checking out solar panels in say...Japan, and then at night I fly to China and take out Xang."

"Happy to ablige sir."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and Bruce and I were seeing each other on a regular basis. It always seemed a little bit like a covert operation because we didn't want the press to know. Especially since we hadn't defined what we even were - if anything.<p>

He had opened up a lot more but I couldn't help but feel like there was still a wall of protection around him.

"I have to go to a business meeting next week." He said as we were laying in bed, my head on his chest. "It's in Tokyo."

"What are you doing in Japan?"

"Solar panels."

I looked at him puzzled.

"There is a solar company in Japan that I'm thinking about investing in."

"How long will you be gone for."

"Only a couple of days."

I nodded. Something was off but I couldn't tell what it was.

Bruce had left in the morning for Tokyo.

"Bring me something from Japan," I had said before he left. "I have never been. Maybe one of those silly waving cats?"

He laughed and nodded.

He had only left a day ago and I was already missing him which was ridiculous. I still didn't know what we even were and whether or not I even wanted anything serious with him.

He sent me texts and pictures from Tokyo. _Wish you were here._ His last text read and took me by surprise.

"A letter for you Ms Hunter," the secretary said as I walked in.

As I sat down at my desk I opened it. There was nothing in there but a USB stick. I plugged it in and couldn't believe my eyes. It was footage from Batman capturing Xang. It seemed Batman was wearing a camera on his body because all you could see was him fighting, capturing Xang and flying away. It was like I had hit gold. Who sent me this and why?

I called Gordon to see if they can give me an interview on Xang. I had to act quickly if I wanted to be the one breaking the story.

* * *

><p>For the day, I was Peter's favorite employee. The footage and the story brought us incredible ratings. Exhausted after an 16 hour day I went home. I fell on my bed when my phone rang. It was Bruce.<p>

"I saw the story. Good job."

"Thanks. Do you know how I got that footage?"

"I might have put in a good word for you with the Gotham PD."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them you were holding the story until after the bust so I suggested that if they were working with the Batman, they should give you something exclusively in exchange. I had no idea they would put a bodycam on Batman but I guess it worked."

"It sure did. Thanks. When are you coming back?"

"I'm at the airport right now."

"You're flying commercial?"

"You seem surprised. I'm more humble than you think."

"Huh... So you're not flying first class?"

I heard a long pause on the other end.

"I may have booked the entire first class to myself, but that's neither here nor there."

I laughed. "Right. Very humble."

* * *

><p>It only had been three days that we hadn't seen one another but I was giddy with excitement for our dinner together. As always, I would sneak in the back door so photographers wouldn't catch a glimpse of me. I really didn't want to become the next Wayne girl in the papers. I chose a tight, white dress with cutouts and silver heels, heading to his apartment.<p>

Bruce greeted me with a passionate kiss, pulling me close into his arms. By the urgency of his kiss it seemed that he had missed me equally.

"You look stunning." He said when he slowly let go off me.

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself."

He was wearing his usual crisp white shirt, no tie.

"How many white shirts and black pants do you own?"

He laughed. "Quite a few."

"Do you have a giant walk in closet filled with suits and shirts that almost look identical?"

"I'll show you." He took my hand and lead me to the closet. It was exactly what I had imagined only even bigger.

"Holy cow! This is bigger than my bedroom." I said while slowly walking through the rows and rows of suits, shirts and neatly folded cashmere sweaters.

"Is anything you wear not Armani?"

"Um... I don't think so. It's easiest that way. I hate shopping so I pretty much have an order with them once a year for a new wardrobe."

"Wow! How much does that cost?"

He started to open his mouth.

"Don't answer that." I interrupted. "Probably more than my apartment in an entire year."

He smiled at me, his hands in his pocket, leaning against the wall with one shoulder.

I looked at one of the suit jackets, the material seemed incredibly expensive. The label read "Giorgio Armani for Bruce Wayne"

"Are you kidding me? You get your own label?"

He shrugged innocently. "I didn't ask them to."

"Tough life Mr Wayne, tough life."

All of a sudden he pulled me towards him and kissed me. His strong arms holding me tightly against his body. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was getting more intense as he was pushing me against the wall.

"Master Wayne," Alfred walked in. Bruce let go of me immediately and we looked like teenagers being caught in the act by a parent, awkwardly straightening our clothes. "Oh. So sorry sir." Alfred said, quickly turning around.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well," Bruce said. "I've never seen Alfred blush so I guess that's a first. I think dinner is ready." He took my hand as we walked back to the kitchen.

"This is fantastic, Alfred." I said while indulging on the incredible food he had made.

"Thank you Ms Hunter, glad you enjoy it." He said while taking our empty plates.

"I still feel awkward not helping with dishes." I whispered to Bruce.

He smiled at me. "I think Alfred would feel really weird if you did."

"I brought you something from Japan," he said while sliding a blue velvet box towards me.

"Is it a waving cat?"

But as I looked at the box, it looked a lot more like jewelry than a waving cat.

"You better didn't spend more than 20 bucks on this."

"Money doesn't matter."

I sighed and opened the box. Jade-colored drop down earrings sparkled at me.

"They match the dress you wore when I first saw you." He said, as I was staring speechlessly at the gems.

"When I said bring me something from Japan I meant a silly tourist item, not what looks like very expensive jewelry."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them but that's besides the point. They're too expensive. I can't accept them."

"You have to because they would look ridiculous on Alfred."

I laughed. "Still, Jade earrings..."

"They're not Jade."

"Oh thank God. I thought they were incredibly expensive."

He chuckled. "They're Jadeites, different than Jade. They're mostly sourced in Myanmar and my jeweler in Japan gets the best shipments of Jadeites in."

"Your jeweler in Japan? Who are you?"

He laughed. "Try them on."

"So they're not Jade, so they weren't crazy expensive?"

"They're not Jade."

I nodded and took off my earrings and put them in.

"They look perfect on you."

"Thank you. You shouldn't have."

"Master Wayne? Sorry to interrupt, a call for you sir." Alfred said

"Excuse me." Bruce said while getting up.

The second he left I pulled out my phone, googeling Jadeites. What I found did not make me happy.

_Jadeite - $3 million per carat. Winning the title of rarest precious stone. While not to be confused with Jade, only Jadeite retains value as a rare gem, with the best quality found in Myanmar. Jadeite is more rare and more expensive than diamonds. _

I shouldn't be surprised but it made me extremely uncomfortable, knowing he must have spent...millions! _Oh my God! _Just the thought made me uncomfortable. And I said I was glad they were not Jade. Silly me, Jade would have been cheaper.

He came back from his phone call.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Wayne Enterprise needs me."

"Sure. I understand." I said while getting up.

"I'm so sorry. Really wish I didn't have to cut this short."

"No worries."

He kissed me. "I had other intentions for the rest of the evening." He said while smirking at me.

I laughed. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe?"

I laughed while leaning against him, my hands in his hair. "We'll see."

I placed a kiss on his lips before i let go of him. "Good night Mr Wayne."

As I took a step away from him towards the elevator, he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him again, his lips covering mine.

"Good night Ms Hunter." He said as he let me go.

Breath- and speechless from the kiss, I made my way back home.

As the elevator doors closed he rushed to get changed. There was no call. Alfred used that as code that something needed his attention. And it did. Two people were shot in an apartment - both named Greenwood. It's obviously a threat against the mayor-hopeful, who had said many times that Gotham's streets would get cleaned up under his watch.

I just walked into the door when I got a call from the station. Two people shot and killed, both named Greenwood. Coincidence? Unlikely. I quickly changed and ran out the door again. When I got there Gordon was standing outside, talking to some of his men. His facial expression soured once he spotted me.

"Not today Ms Hunter." He simply said while waving me off.

"Come on Gordon... You gotta give me something. Even if it's off the record."

"Sorry, not today." With that he jumped into his car.

It was fair to say Gordon wasn't my biggest fan. _Fine! Guess I have to find another way to the story. _I looked up at the building. Fire escape - my dear friend. I waited until all cops were gone and climbed up the stairs. I was definitely better dressed than last time when I did this. Just when I thought that, it started to rain. _Great! _I continued until I reached the right place - police caution tape everywhere. I was praying to the journalism Gods that the window wasn't locked. It was an old window but it slowly opened up. Suddenly the window opened up all the way, a hand grabbed me by my coat, pulled me in and pushed me against a wall. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything.

"What are you doing here?"

I recognized that gravely voice. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could finally make out his eyes and teeth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, his voice getting louder and angrier.

"I'm... Can you let go off me first?"

His grip loosened and he let me slowly down.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. To find out who did this. I'm guessing someone is making a threat against Greenwood."

"You can't be here. It's too dangerous."

"Well...I hear that a lot. Kinda comes with the job description."

"I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you to leave."

"Geez what is it with you and protecting me? I'm fine."

I could hardly see him but I saw his dark eyes piercing through me. I looked on the table besides him looking at a paper with doodles on it.

"He put an obituary for the mayor in tomorrow's paper?"

"You really need to leave. Now!"

His voice rose to a scary growl. All of a sudden I wasn't so sure this creature in front of me wouldn't harm me. After all, he was a crazy guy in a bat suit who went out fighting at night.

"Fine." I said with a little less steady voice than before as I walked towards the door, his gaze on my every move.

I opened the door, turned around to scan the room one last time, which was hard because he was making even the darkness more black than normal. _How did he do that? _His head was lowered but his eyes were still staring at me in a threatening way. I closed the door on my way out.

Next stop - Wayne Enterprise. A pen on the desk said _Wayne Enterprise _which led me to believe that one of the Greenwoods was working for Wayne. I called Bruce but no answer.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the building there was only one security guard.<p>

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr Wayne."

"I'm sorry but Mr Wayne isn't here. He should be back tomorrow morning. Can I leave him a message?"

"You can drop the act, I know he's here and he is expecting me. Just call him."

"Ma'am I'm very sorry but he is not in. I swear."

This was getting frustrating.

"Can you just call him please."

"I can call his phone but I already know that nobody is going to answer."

"Please."

He sighed, shaking his head while dialing the number. He put it on speaker as it rang and rang and rang. What if he wasn't here

I noticed the security guard's key card at the desk. All I needed was a diversion.

"Ma'am I'm more than happy to leave him a message."

It was showtime. "Oh my God I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot." I started crying. The security officer looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Ma'am I'm sorry...can I help you in any way?"

"I thought I was special. He's cheating on me..."

Given Wayne's reputation it didn't take much to convince the guard who stared at me helplessly.

"All these long hours at the office... He's probably sleeping with some skank. Why am I such an idiot?"

"It's...it's gonna be alright. Let me get you some tissues."

Once he left, I quickly ran behind the counter and slipped the key card into my jacket before returning to my previous position.

"There you go." He handed me a box of tissues.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry about this. You must think I'm pathetic."

"You must think I'm pathetic."

"That's quite alright Miss. Believe me, you're not the first."

_Lovely!_

"Well, thank you so much again for understanding. Have a good night."

"Same to you."

As I walked out, I knew I had to act quickly before he would realize his card was gone. I went to the back entrance, scanned the card and the door opened. I was nervous what I was going to find. I climbed up the stairs quickly to the third floor. The hallway was dimly lit.

"Bruce?" I asked, hoping he would peek out of one of the doors. But nothing. I quickly walked down the hallway and saw his office - his name on the door. It was empty and dark. I opened the door. I had never been in his office. It was big and fancy, nothing less than I'd expect from him. A big expensive-looking leather chair. Glass desk. Giant iMac. It looked completely unused though. Did he really ever work in here? It certainly didn't look like it. Or was he just a clean-freak on the side. I sat down on his chair.. This is what it must feel like to be Bruce Wayne. The world at your finger tips. Which brought me to my point - if he wasn't here - where was he? Was I at his finger tips too? Did I fall for some stupid act. In that moment I realized the security camera pointed at me. _That's right - he is going to be able to see me sitting in his chair later. _I smiled and waved at the camera.

I guess knowing he wasn't here was what I came here for. Mission accomplished. As I was walking down the hallway again I saw the HR department. Would they have a file on one of the dead Greenwoods? I went inside and found file cabinets but they were all locked. I found one cabinet labeled "G". This was it. I grabbed scissors from the desk and jammed them in the lock, slowly decompressing the combination.

_Click-click-click_ I was almost there.

"Miss? I know you're up here." I hard the security guard yell down the hallway.

In that moment the lock opened. I quickly searched through the files. "Tom Greenwood" - there it was. I grabbed the file and quickly read it.

He was 35 years old, graduated from Princeton with a business degree... Nothing really stood out at me. At least I knew who he was and that the connection to Wayne was real. Grabbing my phone, I took a picture of the page. I put the file back, closed the cabinet. It looked like nothing had happened.

Now I had to face the consequences... I walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I said still in character close to tears. "I hate him!"

"Ma'am, please calm down."

In that moment police officers walked up to me, putting me in handcuffs, reading me my miranda rights. This turned out to be a lovely evening.

* * *

><p>He had just come back from the Greenwood murder scene, still furious at her for putting herself in danger like that, when Alfred had more bad news.<p>

"Master Wayne? You might want to invest in a new security system at Wayne Enterprise."

"Why did someone break in?" He asked while getting changed into street clothes again.

Alfred just grinned at him, pressing play on the security footage.

She was sitting at his desk, smiling and waving at him.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm most certainly not sir. She's in the county jail right now, sir. You might want to drop charges against her and get her out."

"I'm not sure I want to." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "She knows I was lying about working. What's next? She follows me here and figures it all out?"

"You could avoid all of that sir and simply tell her yourself."

"That's out of the question."

"Why? Because you don't trust her? Or because you're afraid?"

He was getting more and more annoyed with Alfred being a matchmaker, particularly because he was able to read Bruce too well. Sometimes he felt Alfred understood what was going on in his own head better than he did himself.

"Enough Alfred. I am not going to tell her. End of discussion."

"Very well sir. I would still suggest you get her out of jail."

He sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's your lucky day Miss Hunter," the police officer said while opening the cell. "Charges were dropped."<p>

"That's good."

I took my belongings from the front desk and walked outside. Bruce was standing in front of his Lamborghini, arms crossed. He did not look happy.

Silently he opened the car door.

"Bruce..." I started to say.

"Get in the car."

Wow, he was even more mad than I had expected.

He sat in the car, slamming the car door a little louder than necessary. Without saying a word he started driving. I swallowed hard, feeling all sorts of uncomfortable. I needed to apologize - surely - but I had no idea how to do it. How do you apologize for breaking into someone's office and stealing documents? Especially when you're romantically involved with them. I was pretty sure I was breaking every trust code there was. But so was he - he told me he was at work but he wasn't. He was still silent, staring angrily at the road ahead. His lips in a tight line, his jaw hard.

"So..." I started. "I'm not really sure where to begin... I'm sorry..."

"What the fuck Cat?" He asked in a raised voice gazing at me in frustration.

"You have all the right to be mad at me. I did a very stupid thing. But let me at least explain..."

"There's no explanation needed. I know exactly what you did and why you did it."

"Oh?"

"You found out Tom Greenwood worked for me and wanted to ask me about it, when I wasn't there you decided to break into my office again because who gives a fuck about my office right? We're sleeping together so you can just walk in there whenever you want to."

His anger took me by surprise.

"Ok, the first part is accurate. But you got the second one all wrong."

"Enlighten me!"

"I...I... It's a difficult thing to explain... When I have a hunch on a story, I throw all reason out the door."

"Clearly."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know it felt weird that you told me you were at Enterprise and then you weren't and I knew Greenwood worked for you..."

"So now you're not trusting me?"

"It's not like that..."

"It's exactly like that. I told you I was working and I was. You assume - because I am not sitting at my desk in my office - that I am lying about working."

"When you say it like that it sounds a lot worse."

"You do realize this was more than just trespassing. This is a big deal. You're stealing documents from Wayne Enterprise."

"I may have stepped over the line."

"Over the line? Cat, you're so far past the line..." He shook his head vehemently. "I just don't get it."

"I don't either." I said embarrassed looking at my hands. "Where were you though?"

He stared at me in complete bewilderment. "Are you kidding me? Now you're interrogating me?"

"No, I'm just asking. That's different. I was at the scene...where the two Greenwoods were killed and ran into the Batman, who was clearly having a bad day... Anyway..."

"You did what?"

"Not important - point is I saw a WE pen on his desk so I wanted to talk to you about it."

He sighed in frustration. "Even if I could look past all the insane things you just told me...why break into my office. Just wait until I call you back like a normal person."

"Well big surprise I'm not normal."

He just stared ahead. Just now I realized we had arrived at my apartment. He got out of the car and before I was able to assemble all my belongings, he opened my door.

"Thanks." I said in a weak voice.

He simply nodded, still avoiding eye contact. My stomach was in knots. I looked at him, hoping he would meet my gaze - in vain. He felt colder than ice.

"Stay out of trouble." He finally said in a distant voice, placing a brief kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for getting me out of jail." I said as he was walking back to his car, nodding absently at my words. He revved up the engine and sped into Gotham's night.

I felt more stupid than I ever had before in my life. Bruce and I had a good thing going. Did I just ruin it because I had to have my nose everywhere?

I dragged myself upstairs, feeling really stupid. As I walked into my apartment I saw the Jadite earrings sparkle at me and cringed. He was perfect and I acted like an idiot. I closed the box - I couldn't handle the earrings staring at me any longer. I needed a shower maybe it would put some sense into me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews and following the story. :) **_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **_

His hands were gripping on the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. He was furious. But not with her.

Sure she lied to him and broke into his office and stole confidential documents. But that's not what made him angry. He was furious with himself for not expecting her to do that. It was in her nature. What did that mean for their relationship though? The more she found out, the less likely it was for them to be together. He knew what Alfred would say - but telling her was not an option. Why was he not able to just forget about her? It would make her life a lot easier and safer. Maybe he should just end it. Them being together was like a dance on thin ice - one wrong step and they could both sink. She wasn't aware of any of that of course, which brought him back to being furious at himself for putting her in this position.

She can't find out that he is the Batman and worse yet, what if someone else found out? His worst enemies would go after her first. The thought made him shudder.

But for some reason he just couldn't end it. It was like he was magnetically drawn to her. It was incredibly selfish and he hated himself for it. Since he couldn't end it, his next step was making her realize he was no good for her. He tried to seem distant and cold and it had worked. He remembered the night Wayne Manor was burned down and how he had to be a complete jerk to everyone at the party so they would leave and be safe and far away from the League of Shadows. Maybe he needed to be more like his eccentric billionaire-self to her so she would move on to someone else, someone who would be able to provide her with a normal life. He so wished it could be him, but he wasn't ready to hang up the cape just yet. There was still too much work that needed to be done.

At least Gotham offered him a good vent for his anger.

* * *

><p>"Can you give me a soundbite?" I asked Gordon in front of the police station, where three mob gang leaders and drug lords were tied up.<p>

It wasn't even dawn yet and Gordon looked tired but he nodded. I waved Bill over.

"We have three mob leaders in custody at this point from the main gangs in Gotham. They are all going to be charged with multiple drug and murder charges and will be held without bail at the county jail."

"Who arrested them."

"We are not positive on how they got here but it's a fair assumption that it was the Batman."

"Are you actively searching for the Batman?"

"Look, he is an outlaw vigilante but at this point he is helping the Gotham PD in cleaning the streets. We have bigger problems right now than the Batman." With that, Gordon left.

It was quite a scene, almost theatrical. The gang leaders displayed for the world to see. I was surprised that he had captured all three in one night, especially Maroni who was displayed on one of the lights like a bat.

It seemed the Batman was unusually active last night. I went back to the station to what I knew would be another long day with the breaking news, as Bill and I were driving, I texted Bruce.

_Three gang leaders in prison this morning. The Bat was active last night. Sorry again about last night. Hope you're not mad at me anymore. _

I was hoping I would hear from him soon but when the sun was setting on Gotham, I was sure I wasn't going to hear from him today.

The rest of my day I spent at Peter's office who was furious with me for breaking into Wayne Enterprise.

"Have you lost your mind Cat?" he yelled as he threw a tabloid paper at me. I didn't have time to check the papers this morning so I had no idea what he was mad about - granted I never checked the gossip tabloids. What I saw on the cover of "Gotham Talks" made me cringe.

My face and a picture of Bruce next to each other. _TV Journalist obsessed with Bruce Wayne? _

"Go ahead - read the article." Peter said in a raised voice.

I really didn't want to. "I think I'm fine. I never read that crap anyway."

"Let me then." He said as he snatched the paper from me. "In a bizarre incident, TV Journalist Catherine Hunter was arrested and booked into county jail Saturday night. According to police, she was arrested for trespassing but was later released after Wayne Enterprise dropped all charges. An eye witness recounted the incident. 'She said that Mr Wayne cheated on her and was very upset with him. I felt bad for her.' Wayne Enterprise would not comment on the incident." With that he slammed the paper down on the desk again. "So let me ask again, have you lost your mind Cat?"

"Ok this is a misunderstanding. I played that role of being upset so I could break in his office."

"Excuse me?"

Ok that might not be a whole lot better than what the article said.

"Well, I was investigating the double Greenwood murder..."

"Let me stop you right there - you're not a print journalist. People recognize you! When you do shit like this..." He pointed vehemently at the paper again. "People know. So is anything going on between you and Wayne?"

"What?"

"Well, I need to know what kind of damage control we have to do for your image at this point."

"My image?"

"Again, you're a TV personality. People judge you. I personally don't care what you do with Wayne but people do. And you're a woman. If you were a man, you might get away with having a high-profile affair. Women are judged less graciously on such matters. So, is something going on between you two?"

"No! That's absolutely none of anyone's business."

"Which is it? No or you don't want to say that there is."

"This is ridiculous! I went in there because one of the Greenwood's worked for Wayne and I went and got his personal file."

"So now you're telling me that you stole confidential documents from the wealthiest corporation in Gotham?"

"Yes, and it was stupid but I did it because I want to find out who killed them and how and why..."

"Well I guess that answers my question at least."

"What?"

"I was wondering why Wayne didn't press trespassing charges but the fact that you stole documents and he isn't suing you... That answers my question. So how involved are you two? Love? Dating? Just sex?"

"Are you listening to yourself? My dating life is none of your business. I could walk into Human Resources and report you."

"Cat you don't understand the gravity of the situation. If you're dating Wayne - I can sell that to the public although it would be tough. If you're becoming his newest addition to the collection, we're looking at a credibility problem."

"Credibility? Why would any of that affect my credibility."

"It's fucked up and I hate it as much as you do but that's the world we live in. That's why you have two agents telling you how your hair is supposed to look and which shade lipstick you have to wear. The public wants you to look and be a certain way. You're the news lady. People have certain expectations with that. I never said the expectations were fair or balanced or even modern. They're backwards. So, what's happening between you two?"

"Go fuck yourself." I said while ready to storm out of his office and quite certain he would fire me after this.

"Wait!" He demanded. "Cat you're one of my best reporters here. I'm not ready to give up on you yet. That's why I am so concerned over this. Here is my proposal. We deny all allegations and say it was a misunderstanding. Unless you're planning on seeing the guy... Then we have to come up with a different excuse. So which is it?

"Fine. We deny everything."

"Ok then. That's all I needed to hear. I'll have a statement written in 10 minutes."

I nodded.

"Hang in there kiddo." He said as I left his office.

I was so over this day and the fact that Bruce hadn't responded to my text all day made me even more frustrated.

I texted him a bunch of furious looking question marks _?_

But again no response.

Frustrated I looked at the picture of the Greenwood document I took. _Was this whole drama worth it? _So far I hadn't even found anything on that stupid document.

* * *

><p>"Master Wayne?" Alfred woke him up with a tray of food. "It is past noon. I suggest you make yourself visible at Wayne Enterprise to avoid suspicion."<p>

The bright sunlight hurt his eyes, his head hurt. As he was slowly moving to sit up he realized that wasn't the only thing hurting. Every muscle in his body was burning, the three wounds he had to stitch up last night were aching. Alfred looked at him in concern, handing him painkillers he had already prepared.

"What went wrong?"

"Ugh...not much," he responded as he got out of bed. "There were a lot of them and they had dogs. That's all."

"Not with the criminals. What went wrong with her?"

His eyes shot up to the old butler.

"It seems whenever you tell yourself you can't be happy, you go out fighting like your life depends on it."

"Not today Alfred. Spare me the speech."

"Alright then, a question instead: What went wrong?"

"What went wrong? Let's see, she broke into Wayne Enterprise and stole confidential documents. That's what went wrong."

"Very unfortunate sir. But that's not the answer to my question since I doubt that you're upset about her doing any of that."

"Enough Alfred." He was getting agitated with the constant match-making attempts from the butler. He took the green smoothie from the tray and chucked it. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Also Master Wayne," the butler stopped him in his track. "Several media outlets have called Wayne Enterprise for a comment on why Miss Hunter was not charged with trespassing."

"What?"

Alfred just gestured towards the paper.

"Alright just tell them no comment."

"I have sir but may I suggest you put out a short statement on this?"

"Why?"

"Because this could be quite devastating for her career sir."

He hadn't thought about it that way.

"Ok just say something along the lines of it being a misunderstanding and that there is no romantic relationship between me and her and that I was supposed to meet her there for an interview but forgot about it and my security team didn't know bla bla."

Alfred nodded.

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 when I finally left the station. I was exhausted in every way imaginable. Physically from working what turned out to be a 16 hour day and emotionally from dealing with the repercussion of my break-in adventure. Annoyed I looked at my phone that still showed no sign of a message from Bruce. I was over this.<p>

"Actually, can you drop me in Uptown?" I asked the cab driver who nodded.

I arrived at his penthouse, making sure no paparazzi was near-by. As per usual, I used the back-entrance. I knocked on the door.

"Ah good evening Ms Hunter," Alfred greeted me. "Master Wayne is not in I'm afraid. May I leave him a message."

"That's quite alright Alfred. Where is he?"

He winked at me and then spoke a little louder than before.

"You want to search the apartment for him? Miss I simply cannot allow that."

"He's in the bedroom." He whispered.

I smiled at Alfred confused. For some reason Alfred wanted me to be here and it seemed Bruce did not.

I walked in the massive studio but Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

"Who was that Alfred?" He said drying his hair with a towel while in nothing but sweat pants. Then he looked at me.

"Hi."

I could not move my eyes away from his broken body. It was covered in fresh bruises and three big stitches.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

He stared at me in silence for a second.

"An accident."

"A car accident?"

"No a skydiving accident. I landed in a tree. It's fine."

"It looks horrible."

"I'm fine." He said while just looking at me. He seemed as distant and cold as he did last night.

I cleared my throat.

"So..." I finally managed to say. "Sorry again about last night and it seems like it made it in the papers. Sorry for that as well."

"It's taken care off."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing."

"So what then? You're just going to stay mad at me?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not mad."

"Would you kindly tell your face that? You stare at me as if you want to kill me."

He smiled weakly. "Well maybe I was a little frustrated. I'm mostly concerned."

"By the looks of it you should be more concerned about yourself than me."

Another faint smile on his lips.

"How did this happen again?" I asked looking at all the cuts and bruises.

"Parachute didn't open properly."

"So basically you could have easily died."

"It wasn't that close of a call."

"And then you landed in a tree?"

"Crashed into a tree... Yes."

"It looks like that tree attacked you."

"It looks worse than it is. Trust me."

He was still standing several feet away from me and this seemed far from going-back-to-nromal.

"So you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head, followed by an awkward silence.

"Alright, well that's good to know. I let you rest now. Hope you feel better."

I quickly turned around and headed out the door. He said he wasn't mad, but it sure felt like he was.

* * *

><p>Bruce sighed after she left and Alfred walked towards him with a sly smile on his face.<p>

"And of course none of that was your making?"

"You heard me, I said you weren't in sir."

"Sure. She just marched in on her own."

"Couldn't stop her sir."

Bruce just rolled his eyes at the old butler. Alfred knew he couldn't ignore her if she was standing right in front of him. He had planned of being his eccentric-billionaire self but had failed miserably when she was looking straight at him. Why was he not able to put on his Bruce Wayne mask when she was around? He still needed to seem distant and cold, hoping she would do what he could not and end it between them.

* * *

><p>The week went by quickly and attention around my Wayne rumors had subsided as the days went on. It was unfortunately still trending on twitter but there were far more interesting gossip items out there than Catherine Hunter. For now, I had dodged the bullet.<p>

Peter had turned around quickly as well after he realized how much additional publicity my break-in brought the station.

Especially young viewers had tuned in, just to see who Bruce Wayne's newest girlfriend might be.

Everything was slowly going back to normal. That was aside from Bruce. I hadn't heard from him all week. I had given up on texting him, feeling a mixture of anger and frustration.

"We need footage of the new Wayne Manor," Peter said while I was about to leave.

"Say what?"

"Wayne Manor. Apparently the structure is done."

"Well then sent Bill or another photog."

"I would but they don't let media near it."

"Then what makes you think I could?"

He just smiled at me.

"I haven't heard from him in a while so I doubt I can get you anything."

"I knew I could count on you Cat. I need it by tomorrow morning."

Was he even listening to me?

"Peter..."

"You owe me!"

"Whatever I brought you a younger demographic."

"For a week, yes. But this whole Wayne thing is going to stay with you a little longer than a week I'm afraid. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll see what I can get."

* * *

><p>As I was driving it started to pour. Perfect. I was so ready for this week to be over. Get there - get the footage - get out of there. It was a quick stop. Plus Bruce wouldn't be here since this was far from ready.<p>

I finally pulled up to the impressive mansion. I had only seen pictures of it and this looked exactly like the old one. I remembered the reason for the total loss of the original _Drunk Billionaire Burns Down House _- but since he told me he doesn't actually drink I was wondering what the real reason for the fire was.

I was about to get out of the car when I realized I didn't bring an umbrella. _Are you kidding me? _Well, I had no choice. I grabbed a copy of the Gotham Gazette that was on my passenger seat, holding it over my head, and got out. Looking around it seemed pretty deserted. No workers. I started taking video on the small camera that I brought. It looked like a very old building, just the brand-new windows that were still taped up gave it away.

"Spying on me?"

_Don't let it be him. Let it be his voice twin. _I was standing frozen in the pouring rain, hoping if I ignored the voice behind me, it would go away.

"I have to say I thought WCX 8 had a little bit higher-tech equipment." He said as he was walking to face me. I finally acknowledged him with a look. His handsome features smiling at me in the rain under an expensive-looking umbrella he held over both of us.

"Not spying. Just witnessing the progress." I said while putting the camera back in my coat and throwing the soaking-wet Gazette on the ground.

He continued to smile at me.

"Well, I'll be out of your way." I said.

"You came all the way out here for a few shots of the outside?"

"I definitely didn't expect to run into you. Don't you have a servant boy who could check on the progress for you?"

"Come I'll show you the inside."

"No thank you."

His lips turned into a tight line and he nodded.

"Good night Bruce." As I walked back to the car he grabbed me by my arm, pulling me towards him. His strong arms around me, his lips covered mine. I pushed him away.

"Why? Why are you so confusing and frustrating?" I yelled at him.

He just stared at me, his breath uneven, his eyes piercing thorough mine. There was no answer to that question, I could tell.

As I was standing inches away from him under the shield of the giant royal blue umbrella I was also confused and frustrated with myself. Despite everything that had happened this week, all I wanted was to kiss him. I had never experienced such an irrational attraction before. Even when he was being a jerk, I felt drawn to him. As if the jerk was just a mask to hide who he really was underneath. But that might also be something I'm telling myself to feel better about falling for a jerk.

While I was internally debating, he was just standing there, studying my facial expression closely, waiting for a cue as to what was going to happen next.

_Fuck it! _

I pulled his face towards mine, covering his upper lip with mine. For a second he seemed surprised and let it just happen, then he wrapped his arm around me, intensifying the kiss. It seemed like we had been waiting for this moment for months, even though it had just been a week.

Physical tension between us built up quickly. He dropped the umbrella and pushed me against the car. I locked my arms around his neck drawing him closer to me. Rain was pouring down his marble-like features, the white shirt he was wearing all but soaked, clinging to his body. His hands were wondering over my body as I was pinned against the car. He kissed me harder, deeper with an urgency that I didn't even know existed before.

Adrenaline was pumping through me as our tongues met again and again. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. Suddenly he stopped the kiss. I opened my eyes in anticipation. His hazel eyes looking into mine, rain still running over his face, his hot breath hit my lips. His eyes had that familiar, open and vulnerable look again. He grabbed my hand and lead me towards Wayne Manor without saying a word.

He opened the heavy door, pulling me in. Before I could even fully acknowledge the massive entrance hallway he yanked me against him, bending my head to kiss me. I was melting into his embrace as my mouth opened to his and our tongues met. I felt the heat of his body against mine. Suddenly all my worries were far away and I didn't want to be anywhere else than his arms. He pressed me against the wall with his body and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his midsection. His breathing was getting heavier as he opened his belt with one arm, supporting me with the other. A deep husky groan as he pushed himself inside of me. I held on to his shoulders as he thrust himself inside of me, his muscles tense. I was fully melting into his tight grip, he kept me pinned against the wall, continuing his movements. He looked straight into my eyes as we were breathing heavy in unison. I locked my legs even tighter around him, allowing him to push even deeper. My moans increased with each of his movements. I was ready to give in as he kissed me, biting my lower lip softly before parting my lips with his tongue again. When our tongues met again, I felt myself collapse around him. He increased his movements until he emptied himself inside of me.

Breathlessly, he was holding me for a few seconds in this position, kissing me softly, before he slowly let me down. He smiled at me as he was zipping up his pants again.

"So...want a tour of the place now?" He asked.

"Are we just pretending this week didn't happen?"

"I'm sorry. I know my actions were...irrational. You should stay away from me, you deserve much better."

"And you intent to proof that to me by treating me like crap so I am going to end this so you don't have to?"

He looked at me surprised, speechless for a second.

"I'm not an idiot." I continued. "What I can't figure out is _why. _All seems great and then...then you act like...I don't even know what to call it."

He nodded in thoughts. "It's hard to explain. I was trying to stay away from you because I believe there is someone better out there for you."

"That's the lame excuse from someone who is too afraid to actually deal with his emotions."

"Ok Mrs Freud, before you analyze everything about me, I can tell you straight up that I'm not easy to deal with. Just ask Alfred."

I laughed.

"Come on," he said as he was holding out his hand. "I'll show you around."

* * *

><p>It had been going well. He was able to stick to his plan of distancing from her so she would run for the hills. All went according to plan - that was until he saw her standing in the rain in front of Wayne Manor.<p>

He needed to check on the progress on the Batcave and of course he wasn't able to send anyone else to check for him without giving his secret away.

When he saw her standing in the rain, nothing more than a soggy copy of the Gazette over her head, he was not able to just walk away. She had been mad at him and rightly so - that was part of the plan. When she was ready to leave he couldn't control himself anymore. All his discipline went once again out of the window. Instead of pushing her away, he was pulling her towards him, kissing her soft lips.

Then she pushed him away - what he wanted her to do. But when she did it, he was hoping she wouldn't, looking in her dark eyes, wanting so desperately to kiss her.

"Why? Why are you so confusing and frustrating?"

He wished he could answer that. _Because I'm Batman and I can't risk anyone hurting you because of me, but at the same time I'm in love with you and can't stay away from you. _It was the truth but he couldn't tell her the truth. He was torn hoping for her sake she would jump into the car and leave him for good but he was also praying she would stay with him. Suddenly she walked up to him, brushing her lips against his. It was all he wanted and he wasn't able to resist her any longer.

* * *

><p>He walked with me through the castle that was Wayne Manor and I felt I was back in a different time. The rooms were not done yet, some had no drywall up, some were not yet painted.<p>

"This is my room." He said as he lead me into the last room of the tour.

It overlooked the garden and in the distant you could see the skyscrapers of Gotham.

"Not too shabby." I said while walking around. Of course 'not too shabby' didn't cover it. This whole place was out of this world. It seemed it was made for royalty. _Gotham's Prince_ - I smiled to myself. He was the closest thing Gotham had to royalty after all.

As the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off I started to get cold, after all I was still in soaking wet clothes, even though looking at him warmed me up immediately, his shirt still pressed against his skin, showing every inch of his muscles.

"Let me warm you up," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, standing behind me. I felt my body heat return immediately as his lips met my neck. Why was it always this roller coaster with him? I leaned my head against his chest.

"So you have no furniture yet at all?"

"Not yet. It's all ordered."

"I'm guessing it's not coming from IKEA."

He laughed. "No, not IKEA. Most of it is antique, some of it is coming from carpenters in Asia."

"I really shouldn't be surprised anymore."

He just grinned at me.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." He said, taking my hand and walking to another room.

"I don't have much here yet." The living room - or one of the many living rooms - had a bunch of boxes stacked against the wall.

He opened some of the boxes then handing me a big Yale hoodie.

I took it and started to take off my clothes while he was getting changed into dry clothes himself.

As I was all but naked I could feel his eyes on me. I looked at him, he swallowed hard, then continuing to get dressed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." He said smiling.

I pulled the soft material of the hoodie over my head.

"Does the fireplace work?" I asked, wrapped in his comfy sweater.

"It sure does." He said while grabbing logs.

He put blankets and pillows on the ground and we were sitting in front of the fire. It was strangely familiar between us again. As if we'd been doing this for years. He pulled me into his arms and we were talking for hours like this until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up to the sound of his phone. He quickly grabbed it, hoping she wouldn't wake up but she immediately opened her eyes. It was 2a.m. and he knew what a text at this hour meant.<p>

_The light is on, sir _

It was Alfred informing him that the Gotham PD had turned on the Bat signal. He sighed. Now he needed to tell her another lie.

"Who is it?" She asked slowly sitting up in his sweater. She looked beautiful even when she was sleepy.

"Believe it or not it's work."

"Work? What time is it?"

"2 in the morning. It's however the middle of the day in Japan. I have to get to the office to talk about an important business plan with a solar company there."

I looked at him, not believing a word he said. His eyes were studying my expression, his lips tight.

"Ok I totally understand." _I'd understand if that was what you were really doing. _

I got up.

"You can stay here if you want. Alfred could bring you anything you need."

"It's fine."

"I could drive you if you want."

"Don't worry."

"I had a lot of fun tonight." He said, looking at me closely.

"So did I." I waited a second, not sure if I should even mention it. "Are we good? Or are you going to avoid me again the second I step out of here. If so, I'd really like to know in advance so I don't feel like a complete idiot."

His smile vanished, he nodded in thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to feel like that. I'm the idiot here - not you. But I'm not going to avoid you."

"Ok good."

"Though I still think it would be best for you to stay away from me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah... I get it."

* * *

><p>He arrived on top of the Gotham PD building dressed as the Batman. It was incredible how he was able to be more like himself in the mask than without it. The mask of Bruce Wayne was at times the much bigger burden for him. That was unless he was with her. With her he was able to be himself without any mask.<p>

"We have a problem." Gordon said in a nervous voice. "You know him?"

He handed him a picture from a security camera. It was a man with a clown's mask as a face.

"No I don't know him. Who is he?"

"We don't know. People call him the Joker. He robbed a bank a few weeks ago."

"So what's the problem?"

"He robbed an explosives warehouse just an hour ago. So I looked into his file. The bank he robbed - it wasn't any bank."

"Gotham National"

"Exactly. Which means he stole from the mob. Here is what concerns me. He is still alive, meaning the mob didn't kill him. Why? Either because he is doing an inside job or because the mob is afraid of him."

"I'll look into it."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks once again everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoring. As I mentioned before, I'm new to this site so I had no idea you could respond to reviews - oops -and that you can't respond to reviews from guests. Learning by doing I guess. :) **_

_**I have already a lot more chapters of this story written - just working on filling in some of the gaps. So I already have a pretty good idea where this story is going. Love to hear what you think of the this chapter. **_

"He has a long police record Master Wayne." Alfred said as they were going over his files.

"Yeah but so far nothing out of the ordinary. He robs banks, blows things up on occasion. Any luck yet on his identity?"

"Not yet sir. He never leaves finger prints and no one knows his real name."

The irony didn't escape him. The Joker was also wearing a mask to protect his identity.

"What about that warehouse? Any details on that?"

"I printed you a list of stolen items sir."

"Good. I'm going to head to the warehouse and see what I can find."

"As Batman or Bruce Wayne sir?"

"Batman of course. Wouldn't be very subtle if I showed up as myself."

"Ah yes sir. What vehicle are you taking?"

"The tumbler."

"Much more subtle..."

* * *

><p>I walked in to work in early in the morning, already knowing what story I would be covering today.<p>

"A crazy guy in a clown's mask... What's happening with Gotham. First we have a crazy guy with a bat mask, now we have this guy..." Jacob said looking at the screenshot of the Joker.

"He's not wearing a mask. That's his face." I said while putting down my cup of coffee on my desk.

Jacob looked at me. "Any word from Gordon yet on this?"

"Not more than the press release already said." I hated press releases. Once they were sent, officials were able to say the magic words no journalist wanted to hear _I don't have anymore information beyond what's in the press release. _Even if they had- they felt like they already gave you something.

"So what's your plan today? More break-ins?" He smirked at me.

"Ha-ha! Very funny. No, I'm just going down to the warehouse for live hits."

He had hit pretty close to home though. When I left Wayne Manor I had played with the idea of following Bruce, since I didn't believe he was actually going to work. But after my most recent disaster on the whole break-in front, I opted against it.

"That doesn't sound like the Catherine Hunter I know."

"I'm on a short leash these days Jake. Can't afford to run around doing crazy shit." At least that was what I would tell him.

"I believe it when I see it."

* * *

><p>I had a bunch of live hits from the warehouse, but I felt so useless just standing there telling the public that all we knew was that a crazy man in a purple suit with a face like a clown just stole a bunch of explosives. The Batman must know more and I'm sure he's working with the police. What I would do to see them meeting.<p>

For now, all I could do was to stand at the warehouse and do nothing.

"30 back," the director said in my ear.

"This is WXY 8 - News you can count on." I heard the intro to the news as I was staring at the bright light of the camera.

"Good evening I'm Dan McPherson. We begin tonight with a bizarre incident at a warehouse on 117th St. Catherine Hunter is there live. Catherine what do we know so far?"

"Mic - cue!" The director said.

"Good evening Dan, this is the warehouse that got broken into last night. Gotham PD officials tell me numerous containers of explosives were taken, although they couldn't tell me specifics of how many containers since the investigation is ongoing. Security footage shows the suspect in this case - you can see the image now. They do not have a name for the suspect, many refer to him as the Joker because of his appearance. He is wearing clown-like make-up and has a very noticeable scar on his face. At this point Gotham PD cannot give out a whole lot of information.. We will of course keep you updated as we learn more. Dan - back to you."

"You're clear."

I yanked my IFB out of my ear, annoyed with the lack of information I had to give out.

My hunch was that this Joker guy had something to do with the Greenwood murders. In that moment I saw Gordon walk out of the warehouse.

I quickly walked up to him, he already looked unhappy seeing me.

"Come on Lieutenant, I mean no harm." I said jokingly.

"Nothing personal Ms Hunter. I'm not a fan of the press. I probably won't have much to tell you."

"Is this Joker guy at all connected to the Greenwood murders?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you investigating that."

"Both investigations are ongoing and we're looking into all possibilities but at this point we're not suspecting a connection."

"But there could be one?"

"Look, I really don't have anything new to tell you beyond what's in the press release."

_Damn press release. _

"I gotta go." He said and left.

* * *

><p>Bruce had spent all night at the warehouse looking for clues. No fingerprints. The Joker was definitely good but what was he planning with all these explosives? Maybe he needed to scare the mob? They were probably after him now. Or maybe he wanted to use the time of a leaderless mob - since they were in prison - to establish himself as the new boss in town? Whatever it was he needed to find out soon. The first thing he did was making sure Greenwood was safe. The Joker was probably connected to the double Greenwood murder.<p>

Gordon had a unit patrolling Greenwood's apartment.

He went back to the scene of the Greenwood murder, which was still taped-up.

"What are you looking for? We scanned the whole place?" Gordon asked him.

"Fingerprints."

"There are none. We triple-checked."

He started cutting into the wall where a bullet had hit.

"Remind me what you're doing again?" Gordon asked.

"Finding out who did this." He replied in a husky voice.

* * *

><p>I was back at the station, having my fourth cup of coffee, reading that darn press release for the thousandth time. What was I missing? Where was the clue? I pulled out my phone again looking at the document from Tom Greenwood. I wish there was something helpful on here - something that would have made that whole drama around breaking into Wayne Enterprise worth the hassle.<p>

In his biography it said he worked in upper management at a small boxing company before. It was worth a shot. I googled the company and called the manager. He was willing to talk to me - off the record - about what an amazing person Tom was.

I told Peter I went out for lunch since he wouldn't approve of me investigating this case anymore after what had happened.

"He was such a good guy. Honest. Always a smile on his lips." The man in a cheap looking suit said to me at the box company. "This was just devastating for all of us. Do you have any idea yet who did it?"

"Police are still investigating. How long did you work with him?"

"For about four years. He was my boss at the time and then he got the position at Enterprise. I mean no one says no to that."

"I know he left behind his wife. Do you know her?"

"Sandra? Oh yes. Great gal. She must be devastated. They were high-school sweethearts."

"Do you happen to have a number for her? I would love to talk to her."

"I do but I don't know if I can give that to you."

"How about you give her my number?"

"Sure I can do that."

I was just in the cab on the way back to the station when I got a call from Sandra. She agreed to talk to me. I wasn't sure what - if anything I was getting from this but I felt like I had to give it a try. Somewhere the Joker was planning on using all those explosives and I didn't want to find out after the fact.

* * *

><p>Fox was sitting at his computer. "Here it is, your bullet re-engineered."<p>

"And this is his thumb print when he put it in the gun." Bruce said pointing at the image.

"I'll get you a copy."

He was hoping there was a print on that bullet but he didn't believe it belonged to the Joker. In fact, he probably wasn't even in the room when the Greenwoods were killed. He had someone else do the dirty work for him. Now it was a race against the clock before those explosives would go off somewhere.

* * *

><p>Sandra welcomed me in her home. She was wearing all black, her eyes red from all the crying, her skin pale.<p>

"Can I get you anything? Water?" She asked me in a faint voice.

"I'm fine thank you so much."

She nodded, sitting down on the couch next to a wedding picture.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Just what kind of man he was?"

"He was...the most amazing man you can imagine. He was kind, funny and caring... He was always there for me..." She started crying again. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you."

She nodded. "I'm getting some more tissue." She got up and left. I was walking slowly through the room, looking at happy memories on their wall of pictures.

She walked out of the bathroom with a box of tissues.

"This was us in Paris on our honeymoon," she said noticing me looking at the pictures. "This is Tom at his first day at Wayne's - he was so proud."

I noticed a picture in what looked like a medical facility.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"Tom and I did a lot of charity work. That was at Arkham were we worked with patients."

The word Arkham almost made me gasp out loud.

"We were working with a charity group out there. Tom loved helping others."

"What kind of charity work?"

"We would talk to patients, bring them books. The non-violent ones of course. Sometimes we would do a movie night. I feel really bad for some of those kids in there."

The bitter taste of adrenaline hit me almost immediately. This was it - there was a connection between the Joker and Tom Greenwood and I could feel I was so close.

"Did you always work with the same patients?"

"Yes, like I said mostly the non-violent ones."

"Do you happen to have a list of names?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I would love to talk to some about Tom, seeing that he helped so many of them."

"I don't but I'm sure Ashley with the charity group does."

"Do you have her number?"

* * *

><p>Bruce was looking for a match of the finger print in his data base.<p>

"Any luck sir?"

"Yes. His name is Todd Dexler. 29 years old. He was a patient at Arkham until recently."

"Looks like you got him sir."

"There are 34 Todd Dexler's in Gotham."

"Well, you better get going then Master Wayne."

* * *

><p>I went to Arkham to talk to the doctor who was responsible for this charity program. This place always gave me the creeps, you could hear screams in the darkness when you were walking through the hallways.<p>

Dr Baxter was in her late 20s, pretty with short blonde hair.

"So, you're thinking about running a story about our patient program?"

She asked me, her blue eyes seizing me up as she was standing in her office, the walls covered with college degree diplomas. PhD at Harvard, Masters at Princeton.

I nodded.

"Well, we certainly would love the publicity. Arkham definitely doesn't have a good reputation but we do some wonderful work here."

"Could you tell me a little about what patients have participated?"

"Sure. What do you want to know exactly?"

"How many have participated so far? Do you happen to have a list?"

"No, I don't. I know all my patients by heart, I don't need a list." Her cold eyes staring at me while she rested her hands in the pockets of her white coat.

"Absolutely. I would love to base it around someone who participated. I talked to Sandra Greenwood. She just loved this program. Any patients she interacted more with than others?"

"No Sandra got along with all patients really."

I nodded. This was a dead end. I was already thinking about where I could next when Dr Baxter added one more thing.

"Her husband was really close with one patient though."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"Todd. He is bi-polar."

"Could I speak to him?"

She shook her head. "He...escaped."

It was him!

"When was that?" I asked feverishly.

"I can't give that information out to you. Police are investigating."

"Of course. Why were Todd and Tom so close?"

"They would just sit together and talk."

"About anything in particular?"

"Um... Not that I can remember. Actually, Todd was fascinated with architecture. Particular City Hall."

I just stared at her in shock - it all made sense - he was blowing up City Hall. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Are you all right?" The cool blonde asked me.

"Yes, this is a great story. I will pitch it to my assignment editor. I have to run but I'll be in touch."

I ran out of the old stone building and jumped in my car. Frantically I called Gordon. Voicemail - great!

"Gordon -it's Catherine Hunter. I need to speak to you immediately. I have very important information regarding the Joker. Please call me back asap."

My next call was to Bruce - though I wasn't really sure why. Also voicemail - _are you kidding me_?

"Bruce... Oh my God, I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out. I have figured it out. The Joker is going to blow up City Hall. The Greenwood murder... We got it all wrong... It wasn't a death threat against Greenwood - it was a promotion! He's going to kill the mayor and then Greenwood will be new mayor. Call me."

* * *

><p>Bruce went from one address of a Todd Dexler to another, pretending to be a pizza boy on a motorcycle. So far no luck.<p>

Finally he walked into an empty looking apartment - Alfred had researched that this Todd had just moved in a couple of days ago. Wearing his motorcycle helmet he walked through the tiny apartment. All it had in it was a mattress on the floor. Next to it were blueprints. He picked them up. It was blueprints of City Hall and its sewer system. It all made sense now. He needed to act as fast as possible. He called Alfred to call Gordon. Unfortunately he couldn't just call Gordon without blowing his cover. Alfred would send an encrypted message to Gordon. Hopefully it wasn't too late. As he jumped on his motorcycle headed towards City Hall he heard his phone ring. It was her but he had no time to waste right now. He had to try to prevent the mayor getting blown to pieces.

* * *

><p>I got to City Hall and was about to walk in when Gordon finally called me back.<p>

"Gordon! Thank God. He's blowing up City Hall you need to evacuate everyone asap."

"I know. I'm sending all units now. The mayor has been alerted..."

_**BOOM!**_ The impact of the explosion threw my body through the air against a wall of another building. My ears were ringing, everything hurt. I slowly opened my eyes again to see the entire bottom floor of City Hall gone, fire spewing out of the gaping hole. Glass was everywhere. I slowly got up again.

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine, helping me up. It was Bruce. He wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"Thank God you're ok." He was holding me against his chest which felt like an armor.

"I can't believe it actually happened." I said in shock. "I can't believe I wasn't able to stop it." I looked into his eyes in desperation.

His lips in a tight line, big frown lines on his forehead.

"I...I should have made the connection sooner. Why didn't I think about it sooner?"

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"But what about the mayor and the people inside?"

He didn't answer but grabbed me by my hand and pulled me away. In that moment I heard a loud rumble like thunder.

"Run Cat!" He told me, pulling me down the street. I turned around and saw the whole building implode.

Out of reflex I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and filmed City Hall falling to the ground.

"Cat!" Bruce pulled me around a corner so we would avoid the massive dust cloud that followed.

He held me against his chest. For a second all I could hear was his heart beat as the dark cloud of rubble spewed down the street, covering everything in its course.

"You ok?" He asked me breathlessly.

I nodded.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You just got thrown against a building by an explosion..."

"I'm fine."

"Cat, you have glass sticking out of your arm."

I looked on my arm. A shard of glass was indeed sticking out of my arm. I didn't even feel it I was so adrenalined up.

"That's nothing. I need to call my boss."

"Cat..."

"Trust me. This is what I do. I'm fine."

He sighed and frowned at me. Then he nodded.

"Ok, but be careful. Who knows what that freak has planned next."

"Of course. I'm always careful."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine. I'm never careful. But this is now the safest place in Gotham. All of Gotham PD is headed here. I really doubt anything else is going to happen."

I looked back at where City Hall used to stand.

"How many people do you think were in there?"

"Too many." He replied in an angry voice, his hands balled to fists, his face stoic.

* * *

><p>He had a hard time leaving her behind but he needed to find the clown before he could do anymore harm. He had underestimated the freak iin the cheap purple suit.<p>

It wasn't quite dark yet so he wasn't able to go out as Batman yet. He sped through Gotham's streets, passing one police car after another, all headed to City Hall.

He needed to find the clown and find him fast. The question was - how? More research was needed and a plan.

"Cat where are you? An explosion was reported at City Hall..." Peter said frantically as he answered my phone call.

"I'm at City Hall. The building is gone."

Silence on the other line.

"I am uploading footage right now to you. It's not the greatest angle but you can definitely see it."

"What happened?"

"Massive explosion took out the bottom floor and then...the building just collapsed."

"Dear God."

"I'm trying to figure out details now as police are slowly arriving."

"You were there when it happened?"

"Yes. The impact of the explosion threw me against another building."

"Holy shit. Are you ok?"

"Totally fine."

"Do you need another reporter to do it? I could send..."

"I got this."

"Ok, well Bill is on his way with the live truck already he should be there soon. We wait on your signal but the sooner we can go live the better of course."

"Of course."

"You think it was the clown?"

"Yes."

"Alright, keep me updated."

"I will."

I hung up and Gordon was walking towards me. He looked friendly for the first time in my life.

"Miss Hunter. Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Any word of the mayor yet?"

He shook his head. "My guys just got here. We're carefully searching through the rubble with K9s."

"You think he might still be alive?"

"There is a chance."

"How many people were in the building at the time?"

"We're trying to get numbers on that right now. At this point I knew as little as you do. But I will keep you updated."

That was a first.

"How did you know he was going to blow up City Hall?" He asked me.

"I got lucky in my research."

"Well, I appreciate it very much that you came to me first with the information before going on TV with it. I may have misjudged you."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

"I need to get back to my crews but I'll keep you updated. What's your cell number?"

I handed him my business card. He took it and ran back towards City Hall.

"Yo Cat!" Bill yelled at me from the live truck.

"Try to set up right here." I pointed at a spot that gave the best view of the disaster area.

"Dude what's that in your arm?"

I forgot about the glass sticking out of me. "It's nothing."

"It looks like a piece of freaking glass is sticking out of your arm."

"I'm fine."

Bill was setting up the live shot while I was going over what I was about to say on live television. A young medic walked up to me.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Catherine Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Mr Wayne sent me saying you needed medical assistants."

Bill chuckled at me.

I sighed. "It's not a big deal. I just got this piece of glass sticking out of my arm."

"May I?"

"How long is this going to take? I'm about to go live."

"Shouldn't take long but you definitely want this taken care off before it gets infected."

"Fine."

He put down his case with supplies and looked carefully at my arm.

"Looks like you're lucky. It doesn't look like any nerves were impacted."

"Sweet."

"I'm going to pull it out now."

A sharp pain rippled through my arm.

"It looks good."

"Well then that's all that matters." I said wincing in pain.

He started cleaning out the wound, which was more painful than being thrown against a stone wall.

In pain I looked at Bill who stopped setting up and just stared at me.

"What are you looking at? Keep setting up!"

"Make sure you give her enough pain killers." Bill said to the medic shaking his head.

After I was all stitched up I was finally ready to go on air and we were the first ones to do so.

I just finished my first live hit when I received a text from Gordon.

_423 people were in building at the time_


	12. Chapter 12

_**As always - thank you guys so much for your reviews and for favoring and following the story. Really means a lot to me. This is a little bit of an alternative universe from the movies - just in terms of making a new character fit the story. Rachel was not killed by the Joker - I will reveal soon how she died. A lot of this chapter is stitching together my story line with that of the movie. Hope you guys like it! :) **_

He had interrogated Maroni who knew nothing or wouldn't tell him nothing.

"You have rules, the Joker - he has no rules. Nobody is gonna cross him for you."

The mob was more terrified of the Joker than of him. How did he let this happen?

"I made you some coffee Master Wayne." Alfred interrupted his train of thoughts as he was looking at ways to find the Joker.

"What's the tally so far?" He asked the old butler.

Alfred turned on the TV where he saw Cat still reporting. It was past midnight. She had been doing this for hours now.

"At this point 150 people have been found alive and they're being treated in hospitals for their injuries. It's a miracle that so many people have survived this - what officials call - terrorist attack. The reason why they could get to so many victims so fast is due to a technology provided to the city by Wayne Enterprise, which scans the rubble. It detects body heat and that's how helpers here knew where to look. But it was unfortunately too late for 203 people who lost their lives tonight. Amongst them the mayor. As the night progresses they hope they can find more alive - 70 people are still missing. Live at the former City Hall, Catherine Hunter, WCX 8."

He was more than angry at this point. Where was the clown and what was he planning next?

"Isn't it astonishing that Miss Hunter found out the Joker's plan the same time you did, but without fancy technology."

He looked at the butler in an annoyed way while Alfred was just grinning at him.

"Yeah...astonishing."

"Another good reason to tell her the truth Master Wayne. She might be able to help you."

"Would you just let it go?" His voice was angry and on the edge.

"I might sir." He grinned at him and left with an empty tray.

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning when I finally had my last live hit. I took a cab home, delirious from all the events today.<p>

Sam had called me earlier, worried about how I was doing.

_"I've seen you on TV."_

_"Since when do you get WCX 8?"_

_"I don't - you're on national TV."_

It was a great day for my career - but a horrible day for Gotham. I felt terrible for not being able to stop it. If only I had looked closer at the Greenwood file when I got it - I could have saved so many lives.

My phone rang.

"Are you on your way home?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. How is your arm?"

"It's fine."

"How are you holding up?"

"I just... I just wish I could turn back time and do some digging earlier. I looked for the obvious - I should have looked beyond that."

"You couldn't have known. You did everything you could."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep." He sounded incredibly awake for 2 a.m.

"You too."

* * *

><p>When I walked into the newsroom with way too little sleep, I already knew why Peter would call me in his office.<p>

I had seen thee picture on twitter and everywhere else on social media.

"First of all - great coverage last night." Peter rarely ever gave compliments.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you saw..."

"Yes."

"Ok... Then you know what I'm going to ask you next." He said as he turned the computer monitor my way which showed Bruce holding me in his arms, thick dust clouds around us. _Can their love survive the storm? _

"What a cheesy headline." I said more to myself.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"I know, I know. This looks bad."

"I'm gonna ask you again, is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No." I wasn't ready yet to make whatever it was we had public.

He sighed.

"Well, it certainly looks that way." He scrolled down on the page - more pictures. Bruce pressing his lips against my forehead, his eyes closed, me holding on to him.

"We're friends. He was there and was relieved I was alive."

"He's kissing you."

"On the forehead! That doesn't count. That's what friends do."

"Jake?" He called in Jacob.

"Yeah?" He asked sticking his head in the door.

"Would you kiss a friend on the forehead?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Um... No." He then looked at me and understood why he was being asked. "Well, unless it was in a life threatening situation. Then kissing on the forehead is a very non-romantic thing to do."

Peter rolled his eyes at him. "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm in a life threatening situation with you."

Jacob left, looking not very enthusiastic about that prospect.

"I get it, it looks bad. Bla, bla. But who is seriously concerned about that right now? Gotham has way bigger problems than whether or not I'm dating Bruce Wayne."

"Exactly. Bigger problems. Gotham needs something positive. Which is why gossip magazines turned it into a cutsie love story. The prince of Gotham - finally in love with the future queen of Gotham, brought together against all odds, by the biggest tragedy to hit the city so far."

"Ugh. Who buys bullshit like that?"

He un-muted the TV behind me.

"I mean they're just so perfect for one another." The blonde woman on TV said.

"She finally made him committed to a serious relationship. I haven't seen him with another woman in months." The guy on TV added.

"That's true."

"Ok turn that off." I sighed. "I get the point. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell me the truth for starters. How involved are you two?"

I wasn't ready yet for any of this to go public. "We aren't. I mean sure he tried to get me to sleep with him - it's Bruce Wayne after all - but I said no and since then we're just friends."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Friends?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know which is more surprising. That Bruce -playboy- Wayne is 'just friends' with you or that you are friends with Bruce Wayne. I don't think I've ever met someone who hated the guy as much as you did."

"Well, I didn't know him well enough then. Anyway - let's make this quick since I want to go out and report real news again."

He shook his head. "Alright, well depending on what is going on between you two, we may or may not want to respond to it. If you two are an item - now would be the perfect time to announce it. If you aren't - then wait a few days to break Gotham's heart."

I nodded. "Got it. When am I going live? What's the latest we know?"

Peter sighed. "Bill is already down there. Dennis is reporting right now so you can go down there whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>On my way to the scene I called Bruce.<p>

"So, I'm sure you saw the pictures?"

"Yes."

I cleared my throat. "Ok, so what's your plan of action on that? If you have one."

"Well, we have two options. Deny it or we make it public. What do you want to do?"

"Deny it."

"Ok, well in that case I think it would look a lot more believable if I was seen with women in public again."

The thought made me cringe but I knew it was logical. "Sounds good. I should probably also go on a few fake dates."

Silence on the other line. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'm of course not really going out with them."

"I know."

Silence again.

"It's just for my public image," he continued. "I don't have to do it if we made it public."

"I know."

He sighed. I could tell the thought of me going on a few dates made him incredibly uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The next day, the final death toll stood at 230 people. I was covering the commemoration for the mayor. Many were giving speeches, including Bruce. He was wearing a black , three-piece suit with a black tie.<p>

"This city is my home. It is my parents' legacy and I can see them in the faces of the people of Gotham today. They helped to built a better tomorrow for this city. I can feel their spirit in the air in this wonderful place I'm fortunate enough to call my home. We will not give into the demands of a terrorist. We will endure and we will be stronger than ever. Gotham needs real heroes - like the mayor was. Heroes - like my parents - who fought to make this a better place, not masked vigilantes. Where was the Batman last night when we really needed him. Real heroes show their faces and stand up for what's right."

It irked me when he spoke negatively about the Batman for some reason. I don't know what he had against him. I personally was glad he was around.

Speech after speech followed.

"Are we trying to get an interview with Wayne afterwards?" Bill asked me when the proceedings were almost over.

"Can you do it? All I want to know is about the machine he donated to the city. I'm going to try to talk to Gordon."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Bruce left the proceedings to find himself encircled by media. He was expecting that. Much of the questions were regarding the attack and the N870 - the machine he gave the city. What he wasn't expecting was what followed next.<p>

"Are you and Catherine Hunter in love?"

"I'm here for the memorial for the mayor not to discuss my personal life."

"Is it true that you two are a couple?"

He needed to give them something, so he put his fake Bruce Wayne persona on.

"Look, she's a gorgeous girl. You can't blame a guy for trying." He grinned a fake grin and left, the cameras following him to his car.

* * *

><p>"Any news?" I asked Gordon.<p>

"Not really. We have Dexler in custody but he's not helping us much. He doesn't know anything expect of what he was told to do."

"No word from the Joker?"

"Not yet. We're expecting something from him soon. Some kind of demands... We don't really know what he wants."

The demands followed later that night. I just got home around midnight after another long day. My whole body was acing from everything that happened over the last few days. I turned on the TV - only to see Bruce.

"Look, she's a gorgeous girl. You can't blame a guy for trying."

_Ugh - he looked like an arrogant playboy again. _

Suddenly regular programming was interrupted.

"Good evening Gotham." It was a high-pitched, unnerving voice. Then his face came into focus. It looked like the Joker was filming himself with a cellphone camera. His scars were up-close to the TV.

"Welcome to a new tomorrow. Our beloved mayor is gone. But that is just the beginning of the fun! There is so much more to come. Unless - unless the Batman takes off his mask and reveals who he really is. The clock is ticking. Hahahahahahahah!"

* * *

><p>Immediately after the Joker's televised demands he met with Gordon on the roof of thee GDP.<p>

"Do you know where he is?" Gordon asked him.

"No, he used an encrypted signal. I wasn't able to track it." He responded in a deep, raspy voice.

"Any great ideas? I'd love to hear them."

"He wants me so that's what we have to do."

"No, you can't give into his demands."

"I won't. We just need a trap. Someone needs to pretend they're me and then we catch him."

"That could work. Who should it be?"

"Anyone you can trust."

"There are not many left these days."

"What about Greenwood?"

"I'll bring it up to him."

* * *

><p>I went down to the Gotham PD for a press conference. I had no idea what this would be about.<p>

"Good evening, I called you all here because Tom Greenwood has a very important announcement to make." Gordon said as he left the podium to make room for Greenwood.

I wasn't sure why Greenwood decided to host a press conference at the GDP.

"Good evening," he said as he took the stage, looking nervous. "This is a dark hour for Gotham. But we cannot let this defeat our spirit. The loss of the mayor and so many other innocent lives is felt in every corner of this city." He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "There is no other way to say it - I'm here to turn myself in. I am the Batman."

Gasps were heard through the room, as reporters started yelling questions. I stood there in shock. It was Greenwood? The few Batman encounters I had flashed through my mind. For some reason I couldn't wrap my head around them being the same person. But I guess that was his whole plan.

Three police men immediately surrounded him and put hand cuffs on him. This was so wrong. The Batman didn't belong in hand cuffs. He deserved respect from all of us. For some reason I still didn't believe it was him. But why would he say he was the Batman and get himself locked up in the MCU if it wasn't him?

"Ready to go Cat?" I heard the director in my ear as Greenwood was transported out of the room.

"Yes." I said, still in disbelief.

"30 seconds back."

* * *

><p>"Good evening to you Dan, we now know the true identity of the Batman. No other than Tom Greenwood! He was the caped crusader. He just announced his true identity at a press conference here..."<p>

"Looks like it worked Master Wayne." Alfred said while they were watching Cat fostering the lie on TV. She would kill him for this if she'd knew.

"Yes. Now it's just a matter of time before he buys the bait." He responded as he was getting ready to change and become the Batman.

* * *

><p>As predicted, the Joker had taken the bait indeed. He was chasing the van in which Greenwood was transported to the MCU.<p>

The station had a helicopter out, filming the chase.

I had heard absolutely nothing from Gordon which made me suspicious. These days he was very reliable.

As I was staring at the TV images at the station, suddenly I saw the tumbler.

"Is that...?" Jacob asked me in disbelief.

"It surely is. God! I knew Greenwood wasn't the Batman."

"Maybe it's a copycat?"

"Look at it! That's not a copycat."

"Maybe there's more than one Batman out there."

There was an explosion and the tumbler was gone. A few minutes later Batman was racing on a motorcycle behind the cars.

"Ok, he's the real deal." Jacob corrected himself.

I was amazed how well the Joker had planned the attack. The police seemed helpless against him. Only Batman seemed to have the capability to slow him down.

After a long chase, Gordon finally arrested the Joker.

"That's why I didn't hear from him!" I said, more to myself.

"Didn't hear from who?" Jacob asked.

"Gordon. This was a plan. They used Greenwood as bait to get to the Joker."

"Seems Greenwood doesn't need any more help getting elected."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>A week had passed, the Joker was locked up in the MCU and Greenwood was hailed as a hero. The city was slowly healing.<p>

Things between me and Bruce were better than ever. We had to be even more careful now, since paparazzi were just waiting to get another shot of us together.

"You know at some point I would love to meet up like a normal couple." He said while holding me in his arms in his bed.

"Ha! You're Bruce Wayne - even if we went public there's no normal I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe," he replied while kissing my neck. "But it would be more normal than meeting up in secrecy every night."

I sighed. "I know. I'm just not ready for the media circus that would follow."

"May I remind you that you're part of that circus."

"Excuse me? What I do is VERY different than what gossip column writers do."

"I know. I'm sorry I was just teasing you." He said, smiling, throwing up his hands in defense.

"You're forgiven this one time."

"Oh thank God." He replied as he pulled me closer to him. "Though I already had a strategy in mind how to make it up to you."

"Really?" I grinned at him.

"Uh-huh." His lips covering mine, his hand on my hip directing my body closer to his.

As our tongues met he rolled himself on top of me, pulling my hands over my head. His lips were gliding down my neck, slowly making its way further down, covering every inch of my body. Finally I leaned my head back, arching my back, moaning with every sensation of his lips and tongue.

As he pushed himself inside me, I snatched the railing of the bed, feeling his heavy breath on my neck.

Our bodies seemed in perfect unison and I didn't want this to ever stop.

* * *

><p>It was close to one in the morning. I was on my phone, reading the news as I wasn't able to sleep.<p>

Suddenly his phone was buzzing. Confused he woke up, grabbing his phone.

A jolt went through his body and he sat up straight immediately.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"A big business deal is on the line. The CEO of the company is threatening to cancel the deal. I have to go now. I'm so sorry."

He brushed his lips against mine, then jumping out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

I didn't believe a word he said.

"Why is it always the middle of the night when these business deals fall apart?"

He was facing the mirror fixing his tie.

"Because our most lucrative business deals are with foreign companies. Are we back to the non-trust issue?" He asked me slightly on edge.

"No, no." I lied. "Just curious."

"I'm really sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you with some amazing dinner."

"You mean Alfred is making some amazing dinner?"

"Yeah." He shrugged before leaning in for another kiss.

I didn't believe him at all. Maybe I could ask Zack about what deals with foreign companies Wayne Enterprise had?

20 minutes later I got a call from Peter.

"Sorry to wake you, the Joker escaped the MCU with Xang and all three mob leaders."

"Damn it! The Joker wanted to be caught! He planned to be locked up in the MCU!"

"We need you at the station asap."

Oh sleep...how I missed it.

* * *

><p>"We need to find him." Gordon said to him in an anxious voice, nervously walking up and down on the roof of the Gotham Police Department.<p>

He just stood there, staring at Gordon without saying anything.

"Do you have any more information on him? We found absolutely nothing. No fingerprints. Nothing."

"There are rumors." He responded in a husky voice. "People say he is a failed comedian, who wasn't able to pay his bills. Suddenly his pregnant wife died in a freak accident. By that time he was already involved with the wrong people. They broke into a chemical factory, which went wrong and the Joker fell into a chemical container. He was horribly disfigured, broke and his family died. All in one day. It was too much for him and he turned into the Joker."

"How is this going to help us find him?" Gordon asked exasperated.

"I don't know yet. But I will find him."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two days since the Joker escaped and the city was holding its breath, waiting for his next move. I had worked so many hours, I forgot what sleep looked like.

I got to the station, my coffee firmly in my hands.

"So you're really not an item, huh." Alex said, his feet resting on the desk as he smiled at me with a wide grin.

"You mean me and Wayne? No, we are not."

"I can see that." He smirked at me pointing his head towards the screens.

The images stung. They showed Bruce with the recent Miss Universe on a night out in town. He had told me he was going on a fake date last night to keep up his image, but seeing it made it uncomfortably real. _Did it have to be Miss freaking Universe?_ Bruce was holding her in his arm as they exited the bar, his hand on her hipbone. I cringed but tried to act normal as I felt Alex studying my reaction closely.

"Miss Universe. He's getting a little more classy." I smiled at Alex while taking a sip of my coffee.

"So you guys are friends?"

I shrugged. "Friends might be a saying a little much, but yeah."

"I don't know Cat, the way he was holding you when City Hall came down... Didn't exactly read friendship to me."

"Am I being cross examined for my love life right now?"

"I'm just saying. He's certainly not holding Miss Universe like that."

"Well, you'd be delighted to know that I have a date coming up with someone very much not Bruce Wayne."

"Is that so?"

I nodded. "If you excuse me, I have work to do."

_Great, now I had to find a fake date._

* * *

><p>Miss Universe - it was Alfred's idea.<p>

"If you really want the press to stop thinking you and Ms Hunter are involved, you need to give them something worthy to talk about."

Billionaire dates Miss Universe - that would certainly make headlines.

He had no desire to go with her on a date. She seemed nice but superficial. Despite her beauty, nothing drew him to her. He wished Cat would have agreed to go public, then none of this nonsense would be necessary.

The date was fine. He picked her up, went with her to some of Gotham's most expensive restaurants and bars, making sure the press was there to document. It was all a show for the press after all. He put on his fake persona, which was effortless around her. It irked him to this day how difficult it was for him to be the fake Bruce Wayne around Cat.

When they exited the last bar and paparazzi following them, he made sure he held her tightly against him.

As he drove her home, her sweet perfume in the air of his car, he wished it was Cat sitting next to him.

* * *

><p>"Where am I going to find a date on such short notice?" I asked Sam.<p>

She chuckled. "Well, this is just one of the stupidest things you've ever done Catherine Hunter - and you've done a lot of stupid things."

"I know..." I sighed. "I just wasn't ready to go all public on this yet."

"So instead you decided to go on a fake date?"

"Well he is."

"Because that is his image. You don't have a fake playboy image to uphold."

"Are you taking his side?"

She laughed. "If his side is telling you when you're being a moron, then yes."

"Well, too late. Now I have to find a date."

"I actually might know someone. He's my cousin's good friend and just moved to Gotham."

"Oh?"

"Lawyer. Really smart and good looking."

"You do realize I'm not actually going on a date with the guy."

"Yes, I am all too aware of that fact. But you can't go on a fake date with a loser. That wouldn't be very believable. His name is James, forgot his last name. My cousin speaks of him really highly though."

* * *

><p>The date was set. James Douglas, mid-30s, dark hair, tall, handsome, smart. Why did I never meet guys like him when I was single? I told Bruce about the fake date, who still seemed rather displeased with the whole idea, but he didn't say anything.<p>

"Where is he taking you?" He asked.

"The Empire Room."

It was Gotham's most sought-after restaurant. I had never been because it was too expensive and you needed a reservation months in advance to get a table.

"I'm going to cut the whole thing pretty short though," I assured him. "I thought that I am getting a fake business call after an hour and half."

"It's completely up to you."

* * *

><p>As I was getting dressed for my "date" with James, I had a hard time deciding what to wear. It needed to be date-worthy, yet not too sexy. I chose a dark blue body-con dress with long sleeves and silver stilettos.<p>

Walking to the entrance of the restaurant, I asked myself why I was doing this. I should have just gone public. But my career was at stake. Dating Bruce Wayne...it didn't exactly read credible journalist. Unless I was sure that Bruce and I had something worth risking my career for, I didn't want to try it out.

James was standing at the entrance, dressed in a dark expensive looking coat. Sam's description of him was very accurate - tall, dark hair, handsome.

When he saw me walking up, he smiled at me. I felt incredibly awkward.

"Hi Catherine, so nice to meet you."

_What the hell was I doing? _

The hostess walked us to our table. The Empire Room held true to its name - the enormous building looked like it was built in the early 1900s, marble floor mixed with modern lights and glass.

"This is impressive." I said as we sat down at our table.

"I have never been here before but I heard it's the place to go in Gotham."

"You heard correctly. How did you get a table on such short notice here anyway?"

"I had to pull some strings. My buddy works for the Health Department."

I laughed. "So, did you have to threaten someone with a lawsuit?"

He smiled and shook his head. "That was plan B."

"Sam tells me you're a human rights lawyer?"

"Yes, I've worked as an advisor for the United Nations on several cases in Nigeria."

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you get into that?"

"I was always interested in law as a way to help people. My professor actually got me hooked on international human rights cases."

"Where did you go to school?" I asked taking a sip of my delicious cocktail.

"Harvard and Princeton."

"How are you still single?" I laughed while shaking my head in disbelief.

He laughed. "Haven't found the right one yet."

James seemed perfect - but all I could think about was Bruce. What was it about Bruce Wayne that had me so spellbound.

"I hear you're resume is not any less impressive though." He said while smiling at me.

"I don't know about that. I'm just a journalist."

"First in her class at Columbia, quickly made a name for herself as an investigative journalist... I think that is very impressive."

"Sam makes it probably sound more than it really is. But I love my profession. To me journalism is a way of helping people as well, giving the voiceless a voice. That sounds probably incredibly naive to you."

"No, not at all. I couldn't agree more. In fact I worked with many journalists on different cases in the past. They're the fifth estate in our country. You wouldn't believe how many colleagues have called me naive in my life."

"Really? That's..." I froze. _It couldn't be. _

James turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?" He asked me.

I wish the answer to that question would have been - no. Bruce walked towards us, holding hands with Miss Universe.

"Miss Hunter, what a coincidence." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah. Small world Mr Wayne."

"Gabriela, this is Catherine Hunter."

She shook my hand and I felt like a an ugly duckling next to her. Her long, dark hair loosely curled, her skin flawless. She was wearing a short red dress. Her legs were as long as my entire body. I knew why Bruce did it - to show me how stupid this whole pretending-thing was.

"Um, this is James Douglas, James this is..."

"Bruce Wayne." He interrupted me. "Nice to meet you. And Gabriela...are you..."

"Miss Universe, yes she is." Bruce finished his sentence, pulling her closer to him. I was ready to explode.

"So, should we put a few tables together." Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure they'll let us." I said, hoping he would pick up on my cue that I didn't want them to join us.

"Oh they should, I own this place."

"You OWN this?" I asked and immediately regretted the tone of my question. I sounded more like his girlfriend, confused about not knowing he owned a restaurant. I felt all eyes on me.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>"So what is it you do Mr Douglas?"<p>

"I am a human rights lawyer. Just moved to town actually."

"Gotham needs more lawyers?" His question sounded demeaning. I didn't recognize him at all. It was like he was a stranger.

James smiled. "I would say Gotham more so than any other city, wouldn't you agree?"

"Lawyers don't seem to get done too much around here. The whole city is in the mob's pocket."

"Aside of course from the Batman."

"You seriously believe a crazy guy in a costume can safe this city? Please tell me you're joking."

_Who was this person?_ I was ready to slap him but of course I had to play along.

"I think the Batman has done more for this city than anyone else.."

"And you base this knowledge on ...what...a week of living in Gotham?"

"So what is your solution for Gotham?"

"The city needs a strong political elite. We need a mayor who can govern with power."

"Ah! Well I'm not surprised that is _your _answer. I'm guessing you already know which politician you're about to buy for the next election?"

A tense smile on Bruce's lips. This was the most uncomfortable situation I had ever been in.

"Money is power Mr Douglas. That should have been something they taught you at law school."

_What was he doing? Why was he being a jerk to James?_ None of this sounded like him. I was somewhat flattered by his jealousy - coming here because he knew James was taking me here. But this was getting a whole new level of uncomfortable.

When Gabriela got up to go to the restroom, his eyes followed her closely.

He grinned at James and said : "Like I said, hardly anything money doesn't buy am I right?"

I felt like I was about to scream or vomit.

"Mr Wayne, we certainly don't want to interrupt your date any longer. I'm sure you two have better things to do than discuss politics with us." I said, trying not to sound angry.

He was avoiding eye contact the whole time. Not once did he look at me. I was about to say - _I get it you can drop the act. _

"Nonsense. I insist. Can we get another bottle of champagne here?" He asked the waitress.

This is exactly what I used to think he was like. Right now there was nothing left of the Bruce Wayne I knew.

An hour of extremely uncomfortable conversations had passed, dinner had been eaten and Bruce pretended the whole time like I wasn't there, just talking to James about politics the whole time. Even when I chimed in, he didn't look at me. If only I could just get up and leave without making a scene.

Gabriela leaned in and whispered something in his ear and giggling like a school girl. He grinned at her and nodded.

"Well my friends this has been great. But my girl tells me it's time to go home."

_My girl. _But at this point I didn't care as long as he would leave. I'd rather not be around him at all than spend any more time with his arrogant Bruce Wayne persona.

"Order whatever you want pal," he said to James. "It's on the house."

He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table as the tip and left arm in arm with Miss Universe.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Well, I guess the tabloids got that one right." James said smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"At least I don't have to be threatened by the guy."

"Threatened?"

"Well, I read some rumors about you and Wayne... But after meeting the guy..." He laughed. "Let's just say he is a complete..."

"Jerk?" I filled in the gap for him. "An arrogant douchebag? A narcissistic maniac?

He smiled and nodded.

"What do girls see in him? I mean aside from the money and good looks?"

My stomach was in knots. Right now, I couldn't believe I was one of those girls...

* * *

><p>James hailed me a cab.<p>

"Well, I had a great time. Despite half of our date being hijacked by Wayne."

I smiled and nodded. How did Bruce get out of these fake dates he constantly went on? What was my next move?

"One of my favorite bands is in town next weekend. I would love to take you."

I could Sam shaking her head at me in my mind.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll call you."

* * *

><p>He had never felt this jealous in his life and it bothered him how much the feeling took over. The second she told him were this guy would take her, he had to go. It was childish but he couldn't bare the thought of her on a date - fake or not - with anyone.<p>

On the drive back to his apartment he had Alfred call him, pretending a business deal needed his attention so he got out of whatever Gabriela was hoping would follow next.

He dropped her at her apartment, not being able to stop thinking about Cat. The whole night he didn't dare making eye contact with her. As long as he pretended she wasn't there it was much easier for him to uphold his fake Wayne persona. It was effortless around Jeff and Gabriela - the fake grin, the arrogant attitude, the playboy image - it all came almost naturally to him. When he looked at Cat, he felt almost naked, like she could see through his act immediately.

He knew she would be mad at him for showing up uninvited to their fake date, but maybe it would convince her to go public after all.

* * *

><p>I had just gotten home and took off my earrings still shell shocked from this evening, when I heard a knock on the door.<p>

I opened the door, to see Bruce leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." He said, studying my expression.

I had my fists balled, still furious about his stunt. Without saying anything I walked into the kitchen, Bruce following me, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry for interrupting your date tonight."

I poured myself a glass of wine, really needing some alcohol right now to calm my anger.

"What the hell was that?" I asked staring at him.

"Was what?"

"You! Tonight! Who was that? First of all - why would you interrupt our "date"? And don't tell me you accidentally ran into us..."

"No it wasn't on accident. If you checked twitter, a picture of all of us on a double date is already circulating the web. You wanted to convince everyone we're just friends - this is the best way. If you went on a date with James - just the two of you - nobody would have known about it. Now everyone does. You're dating, I'm dating and we're having even a double date together. Look at us - we're such good friends."

I was so angry, I felt I was about to explode.

"I tell you we're going to the Empire Room and two days later, you BUY the restaurant? I looked it up, Wayne Enterprise purchased the Empire Room two days after I told you about it."

"So?"

"So? You don't find it a little...I don't know...over the top that you're buying a restaurant because I'm telling you someone is taking me on a date there?"

"It gave me better control. Otherwise your boyfriend wouldn't have been able to get a table there anyway."

"My boyfriend? Is this all a jealousy thing? Which brings me to the next thing - so if this was all a great PR stunt, why did you have to be such an ass?"

"I was?"

"You didn't notice? With the fake laughing and the staring at her ass..."

He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Look who is jealous now."

"Ugh! You're so frustrating."

"I admit I may have been a bit jealous." He said walking towards me slowly, his eyes focusing in on me. "Very jealous actually."

"Why did you have to be such a jerk to him?"

"Are you kidding me? It took all of my self control to not knock the guy out. The way he looked at you..." He bit his lips together in a tight line, shaking his head as if he tried to erase that image from his mind. "You want me to stop going on fake dates, you say the word." He stood just inches away from me, his eyes piercing through mine.

My anger wasn't as strong as my desire for him. _How did he do that? _

He slowly leaned in, kissing my lips softly as if he was waiting for permission. When I didn't protest, he intensified the kiss, holding on to me tightly. Our tongues met as his hands wandered under my dress to take off my panties. He stopped the kiss.

"Should I be offended that you're not wearing panties on a fake date?" He asked breathlessly looking at me closely.

I shook my head. "Simple fashion thing." I said while pulling him towards me again.

Not interrupting the kiss, he lifted me on the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around him, sighing loudly as I felt him inside of me.

One arm supporting me, he placed the other on the cupboard behind me, his breath becoming heavier.

His hand pushed my hip even closer to him. I held on to him tightly, my face on his collarbone, smelling his cologne, the crisp shirt fabric next to my skin, my hand holding on to his neck, feeling the sweat on his skin.

I still had a hard time believing that this man was the same person as the one who I had dinner with just an hour ago.

His lips searched mine again. He held me closely as I collapsed in his arms, following me quickly over the edge.

We looked at each other breathlessly for a second. He smiled at me. He looked so different than he did at the restaurant. He looked kind and vulnerable. I kissed him again.

His lips wandered to my neck, before he sighed and holding me closely in his arms.

"I'm warning you," he said next to my ear. "I'm falling hard for you."

I froze. His words unleashed an emotional chaos in me. I felt an explosion of butterflies in my stomach, followed by a lump in my throat. I didn't know how to respond. For some reason his revelation took me by complete surprise. He had never talked about his feelings for me. He kissed me again gently before letting me go. I was still speechless. He didn't seem to notice, zipping up his pants.

"Are you seeing him again?" He asked, trying to sound casually.

"Who?" I asked still in shock.

He laughed. "James. Remember? Tall guy, dark hair, lawyer of some sort."

"Oh." I snapped out of it. "Yes, he said something about a concert next weekend."

"Huh." He nodded, straightening his shirt.

For the first time I could see the jealousy on his face. He tried very hard not to seem jealous but I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"You don't want me to see him anymore." I said.

He shrugged. "Not anymore than you want me to hang out with Gabriela I would imagine."

In this moment I felt he was bother way more by me going on a fake date than the other way around.

"Would you go public?"

His eyes met mine. "Yah." He nodded. "But I understand. You have way more to lose. My image is already down the toilet."

I laughed. "I'm not ready to go public yet."

"I understand." He said.

"But I guess it's my decision then and so I should be ok with you pretending to be a playboy without me going on fake dates."

He shook his head. "No it's only fair."

"No it isn't. You don't want this anyway. Plus I'm not good at fake dates."

"You looked very believable at it."

"Not that. It's awkward. I don't know how you do it. I'm not good at pretending I'm someone I'm not."

A sad smile wiped over his face.

"What happened to her anyway?" I asked.

"To Gabriela?"

I nodded.

"I pretended I had an important business meeting to attend to and drove her home."

"So how often can you go out with the same woman until she realizes that nothing is ever gonna happen?"

"Not very often. I give Gabriela maybe one or two more dates before I have to cut ties."

"What did she say to you at the restaurant?"

"When?"

"She was whispering in your ear."

"Oh. Nothing." He waved his hand.

"That bad?"

He laughed. "She...um... She just wanted to go home and have desert. Those were her words."

I felt the blood boiling in me again.

"It kinda scares me how good you are at lying and pretending."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's so easy for you to pretend to be someone else, you slip into this other persona... It's a little scary. I mean I literally didn't recognize you during dinner."

He nodded with a serious facial expression. "Sorry if I seemed like a jackass. I sometimes don't know when to stop. It didn't help that I was ready to punch that guy."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone. This is quite an important chapter in their next phase of their relationship. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and following. :) **_

* * *

><p>I woke up, his arms wrapped tightly around me.<p>

"Good morning." He said kissing my neck.

"Morning." I replied.

"What do you think, wanna go for brunch?"

"Brunch?" I asked turning around to face him his warm hazel eyes looking into mine. "We can't, people would see us."

"And whose fault is that?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was thinking we'd fly to my summer place. Enjoy a day just the two of us."

"You don't have to work today?"

"I do but that can wait until tonight."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>He still wished she had chosen to go public. If they had, the nagging voice would have to give in - there would be no going back. On the other hand it was probably for the best they didn't. He felt torn. Going public would end his internal back and forth.<p>

He was helplessly in love with her. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. In that moment Rachel's image shot like a razor blade through his memory - his first love. All his strength, all his training - it did not protect her from his enemies. Ra's Al Ghul knew his identity and knew that Rachel was the weak link to him and he used Scarecrow to poison her. He had tried to erase the images of her lifeless body in his arms from his mind but in vain. Not a day went by where he didn't feel guilty for her death. He felt so helpless, carrying her body into the Batcave, trying to bring her back to life. But it had been too late.

Rainy days reminded him of her funeral. He had buried a part of himself that day with her. As long as he was Batman, he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with someone again. He couldn't move on since Rachel was robbed of that chance because of him. He couldn't allow himself to be happy again with anyone else.

Yet here he was, falling head over heels for Catherine and he didn't know how to keep himself away from her. He knew he couldn't lose her too. It would break him for good. If the Joker found out his true identity she would be dead and knowing the Joker it wouldn't be an easy death. He would torture her. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>I hadn't been to the island since he had taken me there for the interview, which seemed like a lifetime ago.<p>

I remembered the awkward silence on our drive to the house. Now I was in his arms as we were joking and laughing. Everything seemed perfect, almost too perfect.

"Come on, let's jump in the pool. It doesn't get nearly as much use as it should."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"I took care of that. Alfred bought some for you." He gestured towards a bag. Designer bathing suits...why wasn't I surprised. Each of them was easily $500. I shook my head.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable when you spent money on me, Bruce."

"Sorry, I don't mean for you to feel uncomfortable. I don't think about money." He shrugged as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes grinning at me. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"My eyes are up here." He said teasingly as my eyes were glued to his body as he was undressing.

I laughed. "Do we need bathing suits? I mean is anyone on this island aside from us and...well...the driver and the pilot?"

"Mhhh... I like where this is going Miss Hunter." He said grinning at me.

"I don't know..." I said as I took off my dress. "Just a thought."

He pulled me towards him, covering my lips with his. "I love the idea but we have security on property and a bartender at the pool..."

"Security? Are you the president?"

He smiled at me. "No, because I don't settle for those amateurs from the Secret Service."

I laughed. "Of course not."

* * *

><p>We were walking hand in hand to the pool and of course it was not just any pool. It was a Bruce Wayne pool. The infinity pool was lined with palm trees, had a bar you could swim up to and had his initials in the center of the pool.<p>

"Why is everything you own over the top crazy?" I asked taking it all in.

"Got a reputation to uphold." He grinned at me. "Ladies first."

I walked into the glassy water, diving under water and shot back up again. "You have underwater music?" I asked completely befuddled.

"Yah." He just nodded before he jumped in head first, almost crossing the whole pool in one big dive. He came up just inches away from my face.

"Like it?" He asked, running his hands through his wet hair.

"What's not to like?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

He smiled at me and I had never seen him this relaxed and happy. He leaned in to kiss me again, his arms around me.

"Ready for a drink?" He asked me.

"Sure."

"What can my man Richard get you?" He said as he was swimming up to the bar.

I sat on the underwater barstool. "This is so weird. What do you have?"

The man - Richard - behind the bar was dressed in a black polo shirt.

"We have a full bar ma'am. I can make you anything you like."

"Um... Champagne?"

"Absolutely. You sir?"

"Club soda will do it for me."

"Club soda? Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

Bruce laughed, Richard smiled while opening the expensive looking bottle of champagne.

"I have to work tonight so I can't."

"Anything else sir?" Richard asked Bruce.

"That would be all for now."

Richard nodded and left, walking up the marble steps to the house again.

"So where is your security?" I asked while floating in the pool, sipping on my champagne.

"Further down the lawn. You can't see them from here. I wanted a little privacy for us."

"So is it true?"

"What is?"

"When people say: Even Bruce Wayne's security has security?"

He laughed. "I guess you could say that. They don't necessarily follow me but you couldn't just break into my house or loft. Apparently I need to work on security at Wayne Enterprise..." He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I quickly changed the subject.

"This is such a beautiful place why don't you come here more often?"

"It seems like a waste to go here by myself. Strawberries?" He asked, pushing a button on the side wall and a mini fridge appeared.

"Now you're just showing off."

"They're handpicked. They grow right around the corner from here."

"Stop it! You're killing me."

"Stop what?" He smiled at me while handing me a strawberry. I felt like I was inside a cheesy rom-com but I loved every second of it.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said.

"Why what else can this pool do."

"Let me show you." He pushed himself up, his muscles flexing as the water was dripping down his skin. _Keep breathing _I tried to remind myself. He jumped out the pool and walked behind the bar area.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Should I be scared?"

He laughed and pushed another button, suddenly a giant screen was slowly emerging from the ground.

"Are you kidding me? What is this?"

"An outdoor-entertainment unit to be precise. At night the pool lights up in different colors too. I'll show you another time."

"Have you ever used any of it?"

"Never."

"Then why built it?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

We spent a long time in the pool, talking, laughing. I felt like I had left all the horror and despair of the past few days and weeks in Gotham behind me. I was floating in the pool, looking at the blue sky and felt weightless, worry free. Maybe he was right? Maybe we should go public. It would cause some problems for my career but after a while the critics would surely understand that we are truly in love.

I felt his hands on my spine, slowly guiding me towards him. I lifted myself up again looking into his eyes. Who was I kidding? I was in love with him and there was no going back. He was just looking at me a soft smile on his lips.

"I think you're right."

"About what?"

"Let's go public. Fuck 'em."

His expression changed. It wasn't what I expected. He looked disappointed in my decision.

"Are you sure?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Yes. Positive."

He nodded looking to the ground in thought.

"Are you sure? It seems like you aren't anymore."

His gaze caught mine again. "Oh no, no. I..." He sighed. "I still think this isn't the best decision for you."

"Going public?"

"No, being with me. You deserve better."

"Would you stop that already."

"I'm serious." His facial expression was almost frightening. A stern look on his face, his eyes no longer warm but cold and determined.

"I can only speak for what I want. I want this. Do you?"

He sighed again, his expression softening. "Of course I do. I wanted you the second I saw you. I want you. All of it."

I swallowed hard, taking a second to respond to his statement. "Then what's the problem. Let's go public then. Go big or go home, right? That should be your life's motto anyway."

He laughed before he drew me towards his lips again.

* * *

><p>I was wrapped in a giant, royal blue towel as we were walking towards the house again. I didn't want this day to end.<p>

"Shower?" He asked, holding the door open for me.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, which had marble floor and in the middle of the room was a the shower. It looked like a glass cubic, a giant shower head above it.

"Is this a rainforest shower head?"

"Yes."

"I love those!"

I dropped the towel and took off my bikini, stepping into the shower.

"Are you coming?" I asked looking at him.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

I turned the water on and it was like I was caught in the rain in a jungle, big drops of water hitting my skin. In that moment I felt his hands on my hips, drawing me closer to him. I turned around. His eyes were focused on me intently, his wet hair hanging into his face, his shallow breath hitting my lips.  
>I just looked at him, still in disbelief how much in his spell I was. Suddenly, he pulled me closer to him, his lips finding mine, his tongue parting my lips. His kisses were like nothing I had ever experienced with anyone else before - determined, urgent yet soft.<br>He placed one hand on my neck, guiding my face to follow his movements. His lips softly sucking on my bottom lip before his tongue met mine again. I was hopelessly lost in the kiss and really everything that was Bruce Wayne. As we continued to kiss one of his hands wandered down on my body. I moaned, holding on to his biceps as he pushed two fingers inside of me.

He had a wide grin on his face, obviously pleased with my reaction to his actions. I felt my body vibrating underneath his touch. He covered my moan with his mouth and just as I was about to come he stopped the movement. He was killing me. He noticed my frustration and smiled at me.

"So impatient Miss Hunter."

Somehow it irked me how well he could read my body language. Once again I felt like I was an open book for him while I hardly knew who the true Bruce Wayne was.

I stared at him annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "Let me make it up to you."

"No you don't need to..."

This was apparently not up for discussion, he turned me around, spread my legs with his and kneeled down. For a second I was confused as to what he was planning. In one quick movement he pulled my hips towards him and placed his face between my legs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His hands were holding my hips in place as his lips and tongue continued the movement. My hands were pressed tightly against the glass as his tongue was twirling and his lips were gently sucking on me. My breath was getting heavier as I finally came, leaning into his hands.

After a few seconds, he stood back up and scooped my body up with his arm, turning me around again. His hand went through his hair, removing it from his face. My legs were still shaking lightly. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his midsection and leaned my body against the cold glass. For a second he just looked at me, my breath still ragged. His lips hit mine with force and determination as he pushed himself inside me. I moaned into his mouth. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my hands in his hair as his movements increased in tempo and force. His lips met my neck, his body pinning mine against the glass. I bit my lower lip, feeling him deep inside of me, the water drops rolling down his skin. I had never wanted anyone as much as him. Going public was the right move. I was in it for the long run.

He slowly sat my legs down to the ground again and turned me around. I braced my hands against the glass his hands gliding over my skin before coming to a halt on my hips, grabbing me, pulling me closer towards him. He groaned as he pushed himself inside of me again. As his movements continued I felt my heart rate hike up, my heart beat thrumming in my ears. His hands pulled mine from the glass, straightening my body against his. His movements stopped for the moment, his hands slowly running up my body, stopping at my neck, slightly bending it he leaned in to kiss me. He was holding me in this position for a second, our tongues meeting over and over again before he broke the kiss and pushed my whole body against the glass with his, continuing the movements. His arms pulled mine over my head, holding them firmly in place. Even in the hot shower I could feel his skin radiating heat, his muscles flexing. I felt my body give in under his assault, jolting like an electric shock went through it. His movements increased. My body was exhausted but at the same time I didn't want him to stop - ever. His grip became even stronger, his breath heavier before he emptied himself inside of me with a deep groan. His body collapsed against mine for a second, his heavy breath next to my ear, then he pulled his arms around me holding me tightly against his body kissing my neck softly, his chest still moving up and down rapidly.

I slowly turned around and kissing him again.

The way he looked at me felt the most open I had ever seen him. I felt like I was in the presence of the real Bruce Wayne. No more masquerades. No more hiding.

"Ready for some food? I know I'm starving." He said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Richard had prepared an elaborate brunch for us as we walked into the dining room.<p>

"Where's Alfred?" I asked.

"He's in Gotham, looking after some business deals."

"Alfred helps with Wayne Enterprise?"

"Sometimes. He just has an eye out if I need him to."

Something felt different between us, as if a barrier had come down. I felt closer to him, he felt more open, more real.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked.

"What? Eat brunch? It's pretty straight forward..." He grinned at me.

I shook my head. "No, I mean how do we go about going public?"

His smile vanished and he nodded in thoughts, frown lines forming on his forehead.

"Numerous options."

"Why can't I shake the feeling you don't actually want to go public?"

"That's not it."

"What is it then? We don't have to go public."

He sighed. "I...I just... It's hard to say what it is exactly."

That barrier seemed to rebuild itself rather quickly. He wasn't telling me something, I could feel it.

"What are you not telling me?"

His eyes shot up to mine, his jaw line was hard.

"Nothing. I just still feel like you deserve someone better than me."

Something was off. My journalistic alarm went off but what else was I going to do aside from asking him.

He sighed again. "But if you're sure about this then we could show up at an event together or we could release a statement, depending on what kind of impact you want to make and what message you want to send."

"Message?" I was still new to marketing my private life like this.

"Yeah, I for one think going to an event is the better choice. It gives the media pictures to put to the facts and they tend to write way more favorably about you that way, because they don't have the need to make up quite as much bullshit about you as they would otherwise."

"So what is some of the bullshit they could make up about us?" I braced myself for his answer.

"Anything. It literally doesn't even have to be remotely related to the truth. It could range from something harmless like engagement, wedding, pregnancy announcements..."

I swallowed hard as the fake headlines ran through my mind.

"...to 'Bruce Wayne had orgy while she was at first doctor's appointment for their unborn child'. Like I said, it doesn't have to be remotely true."

I looked at my delicious looking food, poking my fork around in shock.

"Cat." He looked at me, putting his hand on mine. "We don't have to do this at all."

"No, no. I want to. I mean, I don't want to do the media circus but I do want to be able to go out in public. The hiding...it's getting ridiculous." I took a deep breath. "So, what event would we go to?"

"There are plenty of galas... Do you have any awards coming up?"

"Um...DuPont awards...in a few weeks."

The DuPont awards were given out by my alma mater, as was the Pulitzer Price. The DuPont was the broadcast equivalent to the Pulitzer. I had a feeling I didn't need to explain that to Bruce.

"I think that would be perfect. Because you would be taking me as your date, not the other way around." He exclaimed.

"Ha! So you're my arm candy?"

"Exactly." He smiled at me. "I of course don't want to take away from your first DuPont either..."

He even got the French pronunciation right.

"I'm not going to win the damn thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you will. I'm certain."

"Why? Did you pay the jury off or something?"

He laughed out loud in such a relaxed way, I had never seen him like this.

"No, I have nothing to do with the DuPont. I am just sure that your work will be recognized."

"Ok, it's a deal. DuPont awards it is."

* * *

><p>The day had come to an end and we left the island. It had been a surreal day. Not just because of the insanity that was Bruce Wayne's summer mansion, but because it felt like we entered the next level in our relationship. For the first time, I was actually calling it a 'relationship'. As we were flying away from the island and Bruce was holding my hand, I was thinking to myself <em>This means Bruce Wayne is officially my boyfriend now. <em>The thought still seemed foreign but it was also amazing.  
>But as the lights of the island were slowly getting smaller and we were lifting higher and higher, I felt like I was about to wake up from this dreamlike day. It had been too perfect. Maybe I was just imagining it. Maybe I was telling myself that because I had never experienced anything like this before. I was so used to romantic disasters that this seemed just to good to be true.<br>As Bruce looked at me, smiling softly, I had the gut wrenching feeling that I was unfortunately right.

* * *

><p>Bruce was sitting at his computer, tirelessly researching any connections to the Joker. Who was this mad man? All he had to go off from were rumors on the streets.<p>

"Sir?" Alfred interrupted his research. Alfred had been doing a lot of research work during the day and had kept an eye on anything Joker related. If something had happened, he would have called Bruce immediately.

"What?" He asked not looking up from the screen.

"Something on the police scanner you might be interested in. A man was just found dead in his apartment."

"Well, happens far too often in this town Alfred but I have to find the Joker."

"He had a Joker card stuck to his forehead."

* * *

><p>He got to the scene. The apartment was in the ghetto area of Gotham. It had gotten much better over the years but it was still a far cry from the rest of the city.<p>

Gordon was already waiting for him at the scene. The apartment was dark and the thick smell of death was hanging in the air.

"It ain't pretty," Gordon said as he walked with him into the living room.

"It never is." He responded in a raspy voice.

In the middle of the living room was the victim, pinned to the wall with long nails that were made look like darts. One nail went straight through his head, a Joker card pinned on it.

"Here is what we know," Gordon started filling him in. "The nail in the head didn't kill him. He was already dead before that. The Joker spent weeks with this guy. Each nail is placed just above an artery, never killing him, just..." He swallowed hard. "Just torturing him. Hurting him as much as possible without killing him."

"What do you know about the victim?"

"A true John Doe. No family, no friends, kept to himself, paid rent always on time, just lost his job a month ago. No one was missing him. Until his rent payment was late for the first time. The landlord came down...and found him."

"What was the time of death?"

"Minutes before the landlord arrived."

"The Joker knew when the landlord would arrive, timing it exactly right."

He pulled the Joker card from the victim. In red it said: _"Batman - come and play!" _

"He usually leaves a message of his next victim behind." He noted in a husky voice as he was looking closer at the nails.

"Maybe this time he decided not to? Maybe he ran out of time?"

He shook his head. "The Joker doesn't leave anything. He's a perfectionist."

He slowly walked around. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Paint thinner."

"So?"

Batman followed the smell. "It's on this wall."

"Paint thinner? So what? Maybe the guy just painted his wall."

"It's too fresh." He replied as he grabbed a lighter, holding it at the wall. With one fast whoosh it looked like the whole wall was on fire. Gordon jumped back. What they saw next made his blood freeze. A message in paint thinner was indeed written on the wall. Now it read in giant flaming letters: _"Bruce Wayne will be dead in 48 hours."_

_"_Wayne?" Gordon asked confused. "Why Wayne?"

Bruce felt his breath was getting shallow, adrenaline pumping as a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. _Why Wayne indeed. Had the Joker discovered his identity? Catherine!_ Her image shot through his mind. If the Joker wanted to kill Bruce Wayne then he couldn't be seen with her at all. His muscles were tense, his eyes glued to the flames on the wall. Gordon looked at him closely. _Pull it together. Think! _The Joker couldn't know his true identity, if so he wouldn't leave separate messages for Batman and Bruce Wayne in one place. As the fog of adrenaline in his mind started to lift, he was able to put the pieces together.

"He's attacking the city's most powerful." He finally managed to say, his mouth felt dry.

"Good luck getting to Wayne. Even his security has security."

"That may be so. But the Joker isn't your average criminal. I'm going to keep an eye on Wayne."

"Good. So will I. I'm going to talk to him tonight. Make sure he knows."

He nodded and left, all he could think about was Cat. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Thank God they hadn't gone public yet. And now they were never going to. Not even Bruce Wayne was able to have a girlfriend. He was so concerned about her safety in connection to Batman, he never saw the danger tied to himself as well.

He was terrified - not about his own life - but about hers. He needed to break it off as quickly as possible before the Joker would get a hint of them dating. Just saying _it's over _wasn't going to be enough, though. She wouldn't buy it. She would get suspicious and start sniffing around, potentially figuring out his true identity. If she knew that the real reason for him ending things with her was her safety - she wouldn't have any of it. So, he needed it to be so utterly heart breaking that she wouldn't dream of ever getting back together with him. Better a broken heart than death. A broken heart she was able to recover from. She could live a long and happy life with someone who could give her a normal life. He pictured her with a husband and children. Pain rippled through his body as he came to accept the fact that the man in the image wasn't going to be him. He held onto the steering wheel of the Batmobil hard as he was shooting through the night, tears starting to well up in his eyes. What a fool he had been. He had allowed himself to have hope, to dream about a life beyond the cape. Just as his hopes were about to come true, they were crushed into a million pieces. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. None of that mattered now. Her safety was all he cared about. The best way to protect her now was to end things. He just had to think of a way that would leave her so disappointed and disgusted with him that she would have no doubt in her mind that she needed to stay away from him for good.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Brace yourselves - Bruce is going to be a complete jerk (on purpose of course). Plenty of drama to go around in this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, favoring etc. :)_**

* * *

><p>"May I say that I think this is a horrible idea, sir." Alfred said, looking at him concerned.<p>

"You said that already. Twice."

"I thought by saying it again it might bring some sense into you."

"I need to protect her. Nothing can happen to her because of me."

"Tell her the truth Master Wayne and together you can figure out a way to..."

"Enough Alfred!" His voice rang with anger.

Alfred just looked at him in silence.

"I can't Alfred." He continued in a softer voice. He braced his hands against the table, his head bowed. "I can't lose her too. I just...I just can't." The pain rippled through his body again like dominos slowly biting through his flesh stone by stone. "I need you to understand." He said his eyes still closed in pain. "I can't risk her life. It would ruin me." He slowly opened his eyes again, seeing the compassionate expression in his butler's eyes.

Alfred slowly nodded. "Alright Master Wayne."

"Thank you." He exhaled in relief.

Alfred smirked at him. "I do think this is a horrible idea though."

"I know."

"Good. Don't want to be blamed later on. _Alfred why didn't you stop me. _Well I did bloody tell you."

In all this Alfred always knew how to lighten his mood. He smiled at the old butler. "The way I see it - I'll blame you for everything in the end anyway."

Alfred laughed. "Very well sir. More coffee sir?"

He shook his head. "Whiskey."

"Sir..."

"I need it tonight, Alfred." He said in a serious voice.

Alfred nodded and left.

He sat down, pulling Cat's phone from his pocket. He had taken it out of her bag when they got back to Gotham. It wouldn't be long now before she noticed and would come to his penthouse to look for it.

Alfred returned with a glass of whiskey.

He slammed it at once. The liquor burning in his throat, promising to dull the pain in his heart and mind soon.

"Why not just tell her you don't want to see her anymore? Why this elaborate scheme?" Alfred asked.

"Because I know her too well, Alfred. She would not buy it, trying to figure out why I really did it, probably figuring out that the Joker threatened my life... Plus I don't trust myself around her. In the past I was not able to stay away from her. That's why I need her to hate me."

Alfred looked at him concerned, not saying anything.

"Is everything in place?" He asked Alfred looking at the empty glass in his hand.

"Sir...may I..."

"Yes or no Alfred."

Alfred sighed and then reluctantly nodded.

"Good." He nodded. "I need another one of those." He said, handing the glass back to the butler. "Make it a double."

* * *

><p>I was back at my apartment and felt like I had just woken up from a fantastic dream. Everything just seemed exactly right. I fell on my bed with a huge smile on my face, this had been an amazing day. Just as I thought that, the uneasy feeling I had in the plane returned. My gut told me something bad was about to happen. I shook my head at myself. <em>Just enjoy the moment and stop overthinking it! <em>I clearly wasn't good at it.

I went to my bag to get my phone to see if work had called or texted me, but I couldn't find it. I dumped the whole bag, frantically searching for it. _Great! I must have left it with Bruce. _Hopefully I didn't leave it on the island. I needed that phone for work and really everything else. I was too much of a news junkie not to have my phone blow up with breaking news alerts every few seconds.

I headed out the door, grabbing a cab to his place, still not able to shake that awful feeling in my mind.

I got to his apartment, entering the back door as usual with the key he had given me. _Soon I won't have to do that anymore - our relationship will be public and we won't need to hide anymore. _The elevator slowly moved up the floors, blinking and beeping at every floor. The steel doors finally opened to his apartment. The lights were on but I couldn't see Bruce or Alfred.

"Bruce?" I asked slowly walking into his penthouse, looking at Gotham's impressive skyline, twinkling with thousands of lights.

In that moment I heard laughing - female laughing. I felt my blood freeze. _There is probably a good explanation for this, it could be a friend, work partner..._ Granted it was late, but there was probably a good explanation for this. I followed the noise to his bedroom, the door was not shut entirely, light shining into the dark hallway. I was standing there in fear of what I might find on the other side.

"Oh God, don't stop." The female voice moaned.

I felt my heart beating, my hands shaking. _There must be a good explanation for this. Maybe it's not Bruce? Maybe he let his friends use the place for the night? I don't want to storm into his friends having sex. Then they're embarrassed and I'm the crazy jealous girlfriend. _As those thoughts were rushing through my mind, I heard his voice.

"Take off your skirt." He demanded.

His voice tore right through me. _This wasn't happening. Was this a bad dream?_

There was no going back now. I had to open the door to make sure what I was thinking was happening, was actually happening. I didn't want to freak out over nothing. A part of me was still hoping there was an incredibly good explanation for this.

I pushed the door open and my heart froze.

Bruce was half naked, only wearing pants, kissing a blonde woman. She was in lacy, black lingerie and drop dead gorgeous. Her long, blonde hair perfectly curled hanging down on her immaculate body.

The second they noticed me in the doorway they stopped, Bruce letting go of her looking at me.

I couldn't tell if I was still breathing. My eyes just staring at him, waiting for an explanation. As if there could be one.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I could hear my breathing in my own ears.

"Cat." - was all he said looking at me in a way I had never seen before - looking fake and distant.

The woman hardly moved, not looking too concerned with the fact that she was almost naked.

"Who is this?" She asked him casually.

In situations like these I never got emotional - I just turned ice cold and stone hard. Internally, I was an emotional mess but to the outside it looked like I had perfect composure. My stomach was in knots but I felt in full control of my facial expressions. I wasn't crying. Not even close to tears.

"I'm nobody." I answered her question with a smile. "Just looking for my phone which I seemed to have left here earlier."

I looked him straight into the eyes, hoping I could read what in the world was going on. I couldn't. He was a stone wall himself.

He grabbed his shirt.

"Don't go anywhere," he said, pulling her towards him, kissing her again as he left the bedroom. "I think your phone is on the kitchen counter." He said walking past me and towards the kitchen.

_Was this happening? Is this a nightmare? Am I on drugs? _

The short distance to the kitchen felt like a lifetime. A million thoughts were rushing through my head and I was processing what just happened and what this meant. This was it. This was the end of whatever we had together.

He handed me my phone, throwing on his shirt, buttoning it up.

"Do I get an explanation? Or is this just it?" I managed to say in a steady voice.

"Look, this was fun and all... It's really a shame you finally found out." An arrogant smile on his lips. "You were such a good screw."

I felt like someone punched me in the gut, the pain vibrating through my entire body.

"So, all that talk about going public...?" I asked, remaining cool. I didn't yell at him - I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

He snorted with laughter. "I actually can't believe you bought that. I made you believe I wanted to have you as my girlfriend and that worked out really well...until you wanted to go public. I mean of all my conquests, I have to say, you're the most gullible."

"You don't mean that."

"You still believe it! It's impressive. I mean Gabriela figured it out after two dates... You... All I needed to tell you was that I had some big loss in my past and you spread your legs faster for me than I could count to ten."

_BAM_ - it felt like he had landed another punch. Right about now, I wished he really punched me instead of saying these words to me.

While I was more and more vulnerable emotionally, I felt my posture change. I stood a little taller my lips smiling at him ever so slightly, my eyes coldly staring at him. It was like a shield was growing around me, protecting me from any more harm.

His face looked like that of someone else. It looked like a deformed version of what he was - what I thought he was. My head was spinning. _Why was he intentionally hurtful? _

"And my late night business deals... I can't believe you bought that as well."

"I'm not buying whatever this is." I said with way more confidence in my voice than I felt was left in my entire body.

He laughed and shook his head. "They should give me a fucking Oscar for my performance."

"Why go through such an elaborate scheme? Why not say you only wanted to have sex?"

"If I had said that - would you have let me fuck you? I doubt it."

His language was way more crass than usual. I didn't recognize the person in front of me.

"Plus, it's the thrill of the chase. How long can I make you think you really mean something to me while also screwing multiple other women? Like I said, normally they figure it out after a few dates. Not you." He shook his head again laughing.

I was hurt, angry and in shock. Nothing made sense.

"I made you think it was your idea to keep this a secret." He continued.

"This isn't you." I said, my voice continued steady while my head was spinning.

He laughed again, shaking his head. "I'm whatever you need me to be baby." He said while pulling me towards him. "Hell, I'll keep fucking you."

I pushed him away from me. "Stop it. Are you drunk?" I said, recognizing the thick smell of booze on his breath.

"Ah! I forgot! You think I don't drink..." He was laughing again. "Anyway - lets cut this short. We had fun together bla bla. We can continue to fuck as long as you don't need me to be your boyfriend. So are we done here or do you want to join me and my girl in the bedroom?"

I still couldn't understand what was happening. Did he pretend to be an asshole? Or was this really him? Either way, the bottom line was that he had just ended things between us - no matter what the real reason behind it was.

"Though I have to say, now that you know, the thrill is kinda out of it for me at this point."

His words hurt but my brain was analyzing them more objectively - it was too much - too much hateful things. It seemed purposeful, like he wanted to hurt me, wanted to push me away. Whatever this was - however fake it might have been - he really did kiss that woman in his bedroom, though.

"Don't worry Mr Wayne," an icy smile on my lips. "I won't be in your way." I said in a cold voice heading to the elevator door, pushing the button to open the door.

Everything felt like it took forever. I just needed to get out of this place. _Was I holding my breath?_ I couldn't tell. He hadn't moved and I could feel his gaze on me. _Please leave - go in the bedroom to your blonde supermodel. _I couldn't be in his presence for any longer. Not one second.

A vision of our first encounters rushed through my head. How he had looked at me the first time we met. How our hands touched when we both reached for my pen on the floor. Our first kiss. Everything rushed through my brain. _Was I still not breathing? Where was this stupid elevator? _

After what felt like forever, the doors finally opened. I stepped inside, fully aware that this was the last time I would be in his apartment and the last time I was going to see him in this setting - outside of work related encounters.

His eyes met mine - for the first time looking more like himself again. He just stared at me, his hands in his pockets, as the doors to the elevator slowly closed.

As the doors finally closed all the way, I took a deep breath, almost gasping for air. And in that moment I felt my facade crumble. My knees were shaking, I braced my hands against the elevator wall. _Don't cry. _A big lump forming in my throat. _Think about something else. Work. Think about work... _I couldn't cry - not yet. If I started to cry, I wouldn't be able to stop and I really didn't want to cry in public.

I stormed out the door into the crisp fall night of Gotham city. The air hit me like a punch, pushing me into reality. _Maybe I was really that gullible? Maybe my initial feeling about him had been correct all along and I just projected my own fantasies onto him?_

I hailed a cab, speeding home, trying to keep my mind occupied, trying to watch the news on the TV screen in the cab - to little effect. I wasn't able to concentrate on what they were saying.

The cab stopped, I paid and got out, making my way to my apartment. I closed the door. All the pain was unloading at once, suffocating me. I felt like I was hyper ventilating, hot tears streaming down my face. I sunk to the floor, my body embracing the feeling of loss in every corner. It seemed like I was falling, nothing underneath me but a dark hole, swallowing me.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors closed and he quickly walked into the bedroom, trying to pull himself together for a few more seconds, swallowing back tears.<p>

Helena was already dressed, sitting on a chair, doing something on her phone.

"Am I done?" She asked absently when she noticed him walk inside.

"Yes." He responded. "Here is your compensation for your trouble."

He handed her the envelope with money.

"10 grant?" She asked, grabbing the envelope from him.

"Yes, you're welcome to count it."

"I have to say, in all my years as an escort I have come across some messed up shit...but paying me to pretend we are about to have sex so you can get your girlfriend jealous...that's a first."

"She is not my girlfriend." He said vehemently.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I saw that. Anyway, not my deal. Whatever floats your boat." She got up, grabbing her purse. "Give me a call if you need me for another theatrical event." She grinned at him, standing way closer to him than he wanted her to.

He took a step back. "Good night."

When he heard her finally leave, he felt his body give in. Saying all these horrible things to Cat had made him sick to his stomach. Literally. He ran to the bathroom, vomiting, until there was no contents in his stomach left, his entire body shaking violently.

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asked outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah." He responded in between dry heaves, slowly getting up, washing his face. He needed to clear his mind to find the Joker. He looked at himself in the mirror, hating his reflection.

He was surprised by her reaction. He didn't know how she would react - but this was not how he had pictured it. She had been incredibly calm in this. She didn't yell, she didn't cry. It was like she was emotionless. Meanwhile he felt like an emotional fruit basket, barley holding it together while he said all those revolting things. Maybe his feelings for her were much stronger than hers for him? _Good. _Hopefully that meant she didn't feel as awful as he did right now.

He had wished she would have left immediately but she kept seeing through his game, so he needed to say even more horrible things.

An image of her, lying in his arms just this morning shot through his mind. Her smile. Her body perfectly fitting into his arms. Tears started to pour down his cheeks. He was disgusted with himself. All he wanted was to be with her. The pain rippled through his body. It was worse than any physical pain he had ever experienced and he had experienced a lot of that. His hands were gripping onto the sink as the feeling of loss spread slowly through every fiber of his body. Aside from the impossible pain, he felt numb and empty.

He couldn't look at his own face staring back at him anymore. With a guttural scream he punched the mirror with full force, his mirror image bursting into a thousand shards - very much like his heart.

The door opened.

"Master Wayne." Alfred walked in.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Pull yourself together." The old butler said. "I told you this was a horrible plan but you wanted to go ahead with it. You wanted to bring this pain on yourself. Now that you've done it, you have to be able to bare the consequences. So take a cold shower because you still need to catch the Joker. That's why you did all of this in the first place."

He took a deep breath, pushing all emotions to the side. "You're right Alfred."

The butler nodded at him. "I'll make you some coffee. Let's get that clown behind bars, shall we?"

Bruce nodded stumbling out of the bathroom. His hand was covered in tiny shards of glass and bleeding. He welcomed the physical pain as a distraction from his emotional pain.

* * *

><p>He had stayed up all night to prepare the plan how to catch the Joker. It was a good distraction from all the events of last night, keeping his mind occupied. He didn't know when or where the clown would strike.<p>

And of course he couldn't fight against him at full capacity, because otherwise the Joker would know who he really was.

"I feel your plans are getting worse by the minute Master Wayne." Alfred said concerned.

"It'll work. That's all that matters."

"I take it you're not worried about risking my life?"

"I'm not risking your life Alfred." He smiled at the butler, who looked concerned.

* * *

><p>When he woke up after only a few hours of sleep, he was ready to finally put the Joker behind bars for good.<p>

"Master Wayne?" Alfred walked into his bedroom that unfortunately still smelled of the flowery-sweet perfume Helena had used. "Lieutenant Gordon is here to see you."

Gordon was going to tell him his life was in danger - he had expected him.

"Alfred can we do something about this smell?"

"What smell, sir?"

"The sweet perfume."

"Well, you could try opening the windows again."

"I did that last night. This smell is giving me a headache." He said opening the windows again.

"Perhaps you should stop bringing escorts here to intentionally hurt someone you like?"

Why was Alfred not letting this go?

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Tell Gordon I'll be out in a minute."

He quickly got dressed.

"How can I help you officer?" He asked walking towards Gordon.

"Mr Wayne. Sorry to barge in unscheduled like this. The Joker has made a threat against your life."

"Against me?" He asked in fake bewilderment.

"Yes, now I know how shocking this must be to you. We have our best men on the case and we have several officers watching your back."

"That's not necessary. I have my own security."

"I understand. I just feel better knowing we have some men watching out for you as well."

Bruce just nodded at him. "So, why did the Joker threaten me?"

"We believe he is targeting the most powerful in the city and that includes you."

"Has he named me specifically?"

"Yes, yes he has."

"Well, let me know how I can be of any help to your office."

"I will be in touch."

* * *

><p>He went to work as he would normally, checking numbers with Fox and attending meetings. Whenever his mind was thinking about her, he tried immediately to change his train of thought. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. However painful this might have been for her - although it didn't look like it had much of an impact on her at all - it was the best thing for her.<p>

"Everything alright Bruce?" Fox asked him.

"Yeah." He snapped out of it. "I actually have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"I need something, a drug of some sort, that will knock someone unconscious immediately."

"Are you talking about a short-distance or long-distance approach?"

"Whichever is more effective."

"The army developed some gas agents that can take out a combat enemy."

"But?"

"It's messy. You need to make sure it's just you and that person in the room otherwise everyone will be effected. If you're outside, it might not work depending on how far away your enemy is. It might be too diluted."

"What's the alternative."

"Using a syringe. Rohypnol or Ketamine are very reliable."

"Roh...what?"

"They're commonly known as date rape drugs. You can put them in drinks, but I'm guessing you're not going to have a drink with this person. So your best bet would be to inject it. The drug is absorbed immediately into the blood stream. The person is out in less than a minute."

"For how long?"

"Depends on the strength. Minutes, hours..."

"Chance of death?"

"Minimal if we calculate the dosage correctly. Do you have the persons weight?"

"I could estimate it."

"That works. Male or female."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Lucius' question.

"Male I take it then." Fox continued. "I'll have it ready in less than an hour."

* * *

><p>"You look nervous, Alfred." Bruce smiled at his old butler.<p>

"I am. I don't have a death wish like you sir, so yes, I am nervous."

He chuckled at the butler again, checking his watch. The 48 hour warning was almost over. _Where was the maniac?_

"How much longer?" Alfred asked.

"5 hours before the time is up."

"Maybe he is not going to do it today?"

He shook his head. "Wouldn't be like him. He would see that as not keeping his promise in a weird way."

"Fascinating. Maybe you two should exchange notes?"

He laughed at Alfred's nervous energy. Situations like these did not make him nervous - it was emotions that he feared far more than this. This - he was good at.

He looked at the outside cameras he had installed and suddenly they showed two officers on the ground, lying in a puddle of blood.

"Showtime." He said getting up.

Alfred sighed and walked into his hiding position.

Bruce readied himself for what was to come. He doubted the Joker would just walk into the door.

In that moment three masked men came crashing through the window, punching him. He could have easily beat them all but that would have made it too obvious, so he threw punches, some successful, some less so.

Two men grabbed him, holding him by his arms. They were strong and well-trained but he could fight them off in no time. Instead he let them hold him while the third punched him in the stomach, landing a strong hit to his kidney. He leaned over in pain, embracing the ringing pain as a punishment for how he had treated Cat.

"Mr Wayne." The high-pitched voice said out of the darkness.

The men stopped beating him and turned towards the voice, still holding him.

"Who is this?" He demanded in an angry voice, well aware who was hiding in the shadows.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Mr Wayne."

"What do you want? Money? I can give you money."

"Hahahahahaah! Money! Money makes the world go 'round... Not for me... Money is so trivial. Does all that money make you happy?"

"What do you want from me then?"

"Oh no, I don't want anything from you. I'm here to give you things."

"Give me things?"

Suddenly one of the clowns punched him again, he winced in pain.

"You see, I live for pain. That's why I don't believe in guns. They're too quick."

Bruce was trying to see his face but the Joker was still hiding.

"Physical torture is fun but with guys like you... Look at you, my guys are punching you and it doesn't seem to bother you too much. Sure you're in pain but that's not the amount of pain I'm looking for."

"So. you're here to torture me? Get it on then."

"See! That's what I thought you might say. You're taking pain in stride. That's no fun."

_What in the world was he planning?_

Suddenly the Joker appeared from the darkness. This was not at all what he had expected. He was wearing a Santa costume. It looked old and worn way too many times.

"Ta-da! Or should I say - ho-ho-ho! Hahahahahahah!"

"You're the ugliest Santa I've ever seen, I'll give you that."

One clown punched him in the face, his nose started bleeding.

"No, no... Not the face. I need his face for the finale. Carving a smile on the face of Gotham's prince."

Bruce spit some of the blood on the floor.

"Alright freak, let's cut this short."

The work _freak _unnerved the Joker.

His mouth was twitching. "I'm not a freak..." His long tongue licking his scars frantically. "But glad you want to get the show on the road. For every question you get right I have a present for you in my bag."

He was holding a black trash bag over his shoulder.

"What if I don't want your presents."

"You'll get them anyway. Let's play! First question..."

"I'm not going to be part of your game. Do you want to kill and torture me - be a man and do it already, freak."

The clown's eyes flickered with anger.

"I didn't want to do this already, but you don't give me another choice." He came towards him and pulled a knife.

"What's your final answer?" The Joker asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Bruce responded.

The blade slipped between his rips, ripping through his flesh. He welcomed the pain, knowing the Joker wasn't going to kill him yet. He had other plans and he wanted to learn more about the crazy clown before taking control.

"See. I get nothing. I stab you and it seems like you're enjoying it."

"Sorry I can't satisfy your sick fantasies." He said breathing in sharply under the pain.

"Oh don't worry. You will in a minute." He walked back to the plastic bag laughing hysterically.

He grabbed something out of the bag.

"Catch." He said while he threw the thing at Bruce, who obviously couldn't catch it since two men were restraining his hands.

Whatever it was, hit his face before falling to the ground.

"She had no idea visiting you would be the death of her." He laughed again.

Bruce stared on the ground, a female hand lying in front of him. His head was spinning. _Don't let it be Cat's! _He tried to focus his eyes but he felt he was close to losing consciousness. _Focus! Do her hands look like that? _His eyes were finally able to focus. _That wasn't her hand. Was it? _It was hard to tell from this angle. Had he been too late? Did he fail to protect her?

"Ah! There it is!" The Joker said gleefully, taking in a deep breath as if he was trying to suck in all the pain. "This is the stuff." He came up to him again, grabbing Bruce's face in his hand, his fingers holding tightly onto his face, his eyes opened wide.

"Tell me about her. Was she your girlfriend? Huh? Were you two in love?"

Bruce spat in his face. The Joker wiped it off, letting go of his face walking back to his bag.

"Seems to me you were a good boy all year. You deserve more presents."

Under hysterical laughter he rolled a head towards Bruce, like a bowling ball.

Bruce's stomach was in knots - but he was relieved at the same time. It wasn't Cat. It was Helena.

Remorse rippled through his body - he hadn't been able to protect her. Her head coming to a rest in front of his feet, her pretty face pale and lifeless, her blonde hair soaked in blood.

He closed his eyes in pain.

"Why don't you pick on someone your strength?" Batman asked appearing out of the darkness.

"You came!" The Joker said in joy.

Bruce felt the clowns around him nervously shifting by the sight of Batman. The plan was working. In one quick movement he freed himself from their grip, knocking all three to the ground while the Joker was focused on Batman.

"Let's play." He said while he was running towards Batman with a knife.

Bruce jumped at him, tripping him. They struggled for a second, Bruce trying to seem less powerful than he really was. Batman walked up, taking out a syringe. Bruce held the Joker's neck to the side and Batman administered the drug.

The Joker immediately started to slowly nod off until he was unconscious. Bruce exhaled and let go off him.

Alfred removed the mask.

"There is no way to breath through this bloody mask."

Bruce laughed. "You make a pathetic Batman, I have to say."

"Well, you make horrible plans. Thank you for waiting until the crazy clown was running towards me with a knife. Much appreciated sir." Alfred said sarcastically.

He laughed. "You're welcome."

Alfred's expression changed into a serious, concerned look. "Why did you wait so long before you gave me the go-ahead?"

"I wanted more information on him. See how he ticks."

"It seemed to me, sir, you wanted to get tortured."

Bruce hated how well his butler knew him.

"That's ridiculous Alfred."

"You wanted to experience the physical pain to make the emotional subside for a moment."

Bruce bit his lips together, looking down on his white shirt, soaked in blood.

"I'm worried about you, Master Wayne. Not having anyone you care for in your life, it's not natural."

"Imagine this was her!" He pointed at the body pieces on his floor. "What then? Huh? I might feel less sorry for myself but I risk someone else's life in the process? I couldn't live with myself."

He grabbed a blanket, slowly putting it over her head, anguish on his face.

"I've cost the lives of too many innocent already." He said silently, wondering who would miss Helena. He imagined her parents finding out, crying in each other's arms. All because of him.

"We should call the police, Master Wayne."

"Yah." He said taking a deep breath and standing up. "Before we can do that, you should change out of that though. You look ridiculous."

Alfred looked down on himself in the Batman suit. "I never wanted to put the damn thing on in the first place."

Now came the second act of his plan. _Bruce Wayne survives attack from Joker. _He could already see the headline. He had made Gordon promise he wouldn't tell the press about the threat from the Joker, making it rather look like a freak attack. By 'the press', he had of course meant her. If she knew that the Joker threatened his life she would be able to put two and two together.

* * *

><p>I woke up after a restless night. It took a second for the pain to hit me again as if my body wanted to remind me of the loss. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare I was about to wake up from.<p>

I spent most of the day in bed, trying to watch TV to distract my brain from the feelings and my eyes from crying.

At some point during the day I managed to stop crying but there was no relief. The pain had made room for numbness. Nothing felt important. Nothing felt worth getting out of bed for. It was like a huge part of my body had been ripped out and I would never be whole again.

Granted the feeling wasn't entirely new. I had break-ups before. The pain was never getting any easier to deal with. Luckily, I knew I would indeed survive it though. I had been through this before. Yet, this time around it seemed even more heart wrenching. _Maybe it was the fact that he had cheated on me?_ I had never been cheated on before. That wasn't it though. I had never felt this way for someone before. _Could I have really been this wrong about him?_

Around 9pm I drug my body into the shower. Tomorrow was coming, whether I was ready for it or not.

When I got out of the shower, my phone rang.

"Where are you?" Peter asked frantically.

"Home. Why?"

"We need you ASAP."

"Why, what happened?"

"Bruce Wayne was attacked by the Joker."

I had no idea I could feel more pain than I was already experiencing, but for some reason it was possible. I felt silent tears running down my face.

"Is he..." I swallowed hard. "Is he ok?"

His answer seemed to take forever. My knees shaking.

"I'm not sure. We just heard a bunch of units being dispatched to his apartment. Can you go? I know you two are close so let me know if this hits too close to home."

I sunk to the floor, holding part of my towel in front of my face so Peter wouldn't hear me crying.

"Cat?" He asked after a few seconds.

I took a deep breath. "I'm on my way."

"Ok. Bill is already en-route."

* * *

><p>It was the longest cab-ride of my life - even longer than the one the night before. He couldn't die. That was not an option. I was shaking with panic. I had texted Bruce but got no response.<p>

His apartment building was surrounded by police, bystanders and press. I tried to find Gordon but couldn't spot him. I ran to the next best cop.

"Hi I'm with WCX 8, can you tell me Mr Wayne's condition?" Just asking that question brought me close to tears.

"Sorry ma'am. We're not allowed to give that information out."

My heart was beating out of my chest. I ran to Bill.

"Do we have any update?" I asked him breathlessly.

He shook his head. "You alright?" He asked me.

"Of course I am."

"Just checking since you two are "friends" and all." He said making air quotes.

I ignored his comment. "We need to get closer to the entrance."

I pushed through the crowds, wishing I could just run up those stupid stairs. I couldn't handle the suspension any more, I was worried sick.

I saw police officers walking down the stairs.

"Get ready." I said to Bill my eyes glued to what I would see. _If it's a body bag, I might faint_. The SWAT team was slowly making it out of the building. My breath was shallow, my veins pumping with adrenaline.

"A stretcher!" someone yelled.

_Stretcher was good, right?_ I watched through the windows as the officers carried the stretcher down, still not able to see who was on the stretcher - if anyone.

Then I saw it. A body bag.

My heart sunk, I stared at the stretcher in disbelief. The crowd went silent. My knees gave in as I sunk to the ground. I had no tears left to cry. I felt empty. Over my IFB I could hear the live news coverage back at the station.

"We are seeing a body bag being carried out of Wayne's apartment but at this point we don't want to jump to any conclusions. We do not know if Mr Wayne lost his life tonight."

"Cat?" Bill asked quietly since we were live on the air, checking on me with one eye.

I held up my hand signaling him not to worry about me. I was so angry, I wanted to find the clown myself and kill him or maybe he would kill me instead, taking this pain away from me.

"Cat." He said a little louder. "Dude can you hold this for a second?" He passed the camera to a guy next to him. "Yeah just hold it like that."

He picked me up under my arms. "It's not him." He said looking straight into my eyes.

I looked at him confused, way too exhausted to understand what he was saying.

"Look, that's not a grown person. Do you see how...it's just one little bulge under the bag? That's not the size of a whole man. I've watched enough CSI to know what body bags look like."

I looked at the bag and saw what he meant. _That was definitely not his whole body. What if the Joker had cut him up?_ My stomach twisted and turned at the thought.

"Ok? Stay with me." Bill looked at me concerned.

I nodded. He grabbed the camera again.

"Cat?" Peter asked over the IFB.

"Yeah?" I answered over the microphone into the studio's control room.

"You ready to go live soon?"

I was a million years away from going live.

"I have no idea what we're dealing with here. I think you'll benefit more from the images than from me speculating what is happening."

I was praying he would agree with it.

"Fair enough. Be ready though."

"I am." I lied, my eyes still glued to the entrance.

Suddenly, I saw Gordon. _Finally!_ Behind him was a man in a suit with expensive looking shoes. I immediately recognized the way he walked, tears of relief rolling down my face.

"Is it him?" Bill asked, noticing my tears and my smile.

"Yes." I nodded, not caring anymore about what I looked like right now. "Peter, it's Wayne he's alive. We can go live asap."

"Ok - Dan we're cutting into programming, Wayne's alive." I heard him over my IFB.

Finally I could see more of Bruce's body, his white shirt was soaked in blood. It was unbuttoned and his body was bandaged. It looked like he had a stab wound - one section of the bandage also soaked in blood. He was escorted by police to the ambulance.

"It's Wayne!" Someone in the crowd yelled and many started to clap.

I grabbed my microphone and pushed closer towards the entrance.

He looked like he had suffered through a lot, his immaculate body looked even more beaten-up than normal, a bruise on his face, dried-up blood on his nose. It wasn't the physical injuries I noted, it was his pain-ridden eyes. _What had the Joker done to him?_

He walked out the door, police officers holding the door open for him, walking with him towards the ambulance, shielding him from the crowd.

When he walked closer, the journalists next to me started yelling questions. I didn't manage to ask him anything, just standing there holding my microphone.

He walked towards us,his eyes searching the crowd until they came to a hold on me.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm lucky to be alive and grateful for the hard work of our men and women in uniform."

He just looked at me.

"Was the Batman involved today?" I asked him.

"You can say that but I think the whole operation would have gone a lot smoother if that guy in the bat costume would have just let these fine men and women do their job instead of making a side show of himself."

He nodded at me and left, the other reporters yelling questions at him. He got into the ambulance, sitting down. His eyes met mine again before the doors shut.

"10 back." Peter said in my ear.

"We're now going live to Catherine Hunter who has been on the scene. Catherine what do we know so far?"

"Well Dan, not much. We still haven't heard from police. But as you just saw, Mr Wayne is doing fine. He seemed to have sustained non-life threatening injuries. As far as I could tell from here, it looked like mostly bruises and one stab wound. But the fact that he was not on a stretcher but walking on his own is an indicator that medical personnel felt his injuries are not life-threatening."

"We did see a body bag earlier. What can we make of that?"

"I would be speculating at this point, Dan. The only thing we know for sure right now is that Bruce Wayne survived a brutal attack by the man known as the Joker. As you heard Mr Wayne explain a second ago, the Batman was present. We also saw SWAT team members. But we don't know if the Joker has been captured or not. We're waiting for more information from police who are clearing the scene before they address the press. Dan?"

"Catherine thank you. We will of course keep checking in on this ongoing story. If you're just tuning in, Bruce Wayne has survived an attack from the Joker..."

I turned down my IFB, watching the lights of the ambulance slowly disappear in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Could you lie down, sir?" The man in the ambulance asked him, pointing on the stretcher.<p>

"Sure."

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't even have gone to the hospital for this, but the media circus was part of this, so he obliged.

As the ambulance was speeding through Gotham, her face haunted him. Her eyes were glued to his, looking at him with relief. How he had wished to be able to walk up to her, kiss her and hold her close in his arms. The image of the Joker throwing Helena's hand at him flickered through his mind. For a moment, he thought it was Cat's. _This is why I am doing all of this _- he reminded himself. If the Joker found out he had feelings for her, she would be the one in a plastic bag, cut up in tiny pieces. He winced in pain at the thought, swallowing hard.

"We're almost there Mr Wayne," the guy in the ambulance said, noticing his pain-ridden facial expression.

_If only the reason for the pain was his stab wound._

* * *

><p>Police brought out the Joker on a stretcher, since he was unconscious. Gordon gave a short press conference.<p>

"A young woman named Helena Stevens was found dead at the scene. We believe the Joker had killed her earlier and brought her to Mr Wayne's penthouse. The investigation is ongoing." Gordon said.

I immediately googled her name and when the image popped up, I gasped. It was the blonde woman from the night before. The Joker must have seen her leave his apartment. I clicked on a couple of other links and found an entry from a high-end escort agency. _He had booked her?_

_Was this an elaborate scheme? If so - why not simply break up with me? Why did he have to be so brutally hurtful?_ None of it mattered - whatever had been between us was over. He was alive - that was more important than any of this. Although it felt like he had died to me - he had disappeared from my life. After being such an important part in it for the last weeks and months, he had just vanished.


End file.
